Lexa, la cazatesoros (Adaptación)
by Tina96
Summary: Lexa, una chica aventurera, alocada, peligrosa y mujeriega. La cual tiene un pasado demasiado oscuro, se verá envuelta en una peligrosa misión, que le servirá para avivar su fama de legendaria y conseguir por fin, el respeto por todos los criminales. Pero no estará sola, sino que vivirá esa maravillosa aventura acompañada de una persona, la cual nunca esperó que fuera...especial.
1. El inicio de una nueva leyenda

**Antes de comenzar esta historia, os recomiendo que salgáis inmediatamente a los que no buscáis las siguientes cosas: violencia, perversión, palabras extremadamente violentas, sangre, peligro, BDSM, y cualquier cosa que roce lo ilegal.**

 **Esta historia va dirigida para personas de +18.**

 **29 de Mayo de 2011 / 4:05 am**

La comunicación vía satélite ha comenzado a fallar por la estúpida, enorme e inesperada tormenta eléctrica que nos ha caído encima.

\- Lexa...lex...¡¿Lexa me recibes? - escucho una entrecortada voz desesperada a través del walkie.

Aprieto el walkie y le respondo enfurruñada:

\- Sí, _Sexy_ , te recibo - se corta la comunicación por unos segundos - Estoy a punto de conseguirlo... - vuelvo a abrir la conexión mientras camino con cautela y sigilosamente por el pasillo del barco de contrabando.

El lugar está totalmente en penumbra, en silencio. Solamente se escucha el sonido del agua que se desliza por mi neopreno hasta caer al suelo y el crujido de la madera provocado por el violento oleaje.

\- La tormen... - se corta la comunicación - te estoy perdiendo, Lexa.

Escucho un ruido al fondo del pasillo, y me detengo en una esquina oscura, conteniendo la respiración. Asomo un poco la cabeza y observo que pasa por delante mío, un hombre alto y fornido, con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y con un aspecto de lo más siniestro. Además, de que está cargado hasta el culo con cuchillos y una metralleta M240.

 _Esto se va a poner divertido..._

\- Tranquilo, está todo controlado - vuelvo a presionar el walkie, una vez que me aseguro que el narco se ha ido por la otra dirección - ¡y no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre de pila, idiota! - me desespera la insistencia que tiene por protegerme. Como si ella fuera la que siempre me salva el culo en las misiones, y no, no es así, ni nunca lo ha sido.

Casi más de diez años que conozco a esa idiota encantadora. Y aunque no lo parezca, se me hace igual de insufrible que cuando la conocí, pero para qué engañarnos...quiero perdidamente a esa cabrona, no me atrevería a decir que la amo porque yo no soy ni de cuentos de hadas ni ñoña, pero cariño y ternura si le tengo. No sé que haría sin ella si no la tuviera en mi vida. Si queridos: los criminales, narcos, proxenetas y cualquier persona: asquerosa,sucia y pervertida tiene corazón ¡E INCLUSO LE PALPITA!. Podría compararnos con la pareja de _Harley Quinn_ y _el Joker_ , aunque no estamos tan locas, bueno...muchas veces hemos acabado discutiendo a balazos.

\- Está bien, Heda. Ten cuidado, cariño - su voz se ha vuelto más tranquila.

\- Siempre lo tengo, amor - ¿Amor?, que conste que no soy cursi. Sólo que si no se lo digo, luego me dice que soy fría, que si bla,bla,bla...que no tienes corazón, y la conclusión es que acabo sin follar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan cursi? - escucho su risa a través del walkie - Que yo sepa la " _toca huevos_ " de la relación soy yo, princesa - odio cuando me saca una sonrisa en los peores momentos.

 _Capulla..._

\- Ya verás lo cursi que soy esta noche... cuando termine la misión y te folle hasta que te duelan los ovarios un mes - sí que nadie se sorprenda, soy demasiado bestia. ¿Somos criminales o no?. ¡La inocencia para los cuentos!.

\- Y yo te estaré esperando para darte unos buenos azotes, niña mala - suelto un gemido a través del walkie y recibo como respuesta un jadeo.

Mierda...este jueguecito tengo que pararlo ya. Si me excito demasiado,pierdo la razón y no estoy para eso, por si no lo saben me encuentro en un barco de contrabando cargado de explosivos y con orangutanes de dos metros, los cuales está cargados hasta en los dientes de armas.

\- Cariño, no me hagas esto y concéntrate en la misión - noto a través de su voz como intenta calmar su excitación.

\- ¿Te acabas de poner cachonda? - no puedo evitar reírme maliciosamente. Va siempre de tipa dura y la que controla la situación pero siempre acaba rendida a mis pies.

\- ¡Estoy casi apunto de estallar, idiota! - me responde irritada, y yo me descojono.

El pitido de mi reloj me distrae por unos segundos para recordarme que dentro de nada comienza mi misión. Lo apago rápidamente.

\- Es la hora, _Sexy_ \- comienzo a despedirme.

\- Ten mucho cuidado. Ya sabes que me importas demasiado...por favor vuelve a casa y no me hagas ir a por ti - su voz se ha vuelto triste.

\- Costia... - digo antes de detenerme para pensar lo que voy a decir. Por si no lo saben, hoy mi lado sensible está a flor de piel - volveré a casa, te lo prometo. - ¡Uy, casi!. Ha sonado cursi, pero en mi mente rondaba algo peor.

\- Y... feliz cumpleaños, princesa.

\- Gracias - me detengo unos segundos presionando el botón del walkie - te quiero.

 _¡Mierda!._

Corto rápidamente la conexión asustada ya que no quiero escuchar su respuesta.

 _Maldita regla ._

Siempre he odiado los " te quiero". Sólo sirven para encadenarte a una persona por el resto de tu vida. Bueno... a veces sirven para ligar, sobretodo cuando lo hacía con las chicas. Ya sabemos que a la mayoría les pone cachonda que se lo digan, menos a mí... bueno, más de uno si me ha puesto cachonda pero porque me ha pillado "en mis días". A pesar de ello, los" te quiero" de Costia siempre me han asustado. Nuestra relación siempre se ha basado en la amistad y en algún que otro folleteo, bueno...eso hace tres años, desde entonces tenemos una relación "más consolidada", si se puede llamar así, ya sabéis: dos criminales, aventuras, peligro, mujeres que se nos atraviesan por el camino, falsas promesas, ninguna esperanza... obvio que nunca seremos como una pareja normal. Tampoco nos preocupa, es nuestra vida, y la disfrutamos como un maldito porro: a veces pausadamente, aspirando toda la hierva para sentirla hasta quedarnos tontos y otras veces, fumando la chusca rápido para que el efecto sea el doble y más rápido.

El reloj vuelve a pitar, indicándome que es la hora en la que entro en acción.

Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada. ¡Benditos diecinueve años!. ¿Os he sorprendido?.¡Lo sabía!,aunque no se de qué os sorprendéis.¿Pensabais que sólo los criminales tienen la edad del padrino?. Queridos morbosos y amigos míos, permitidme que os diga, que estoy en este negocio antes de que se transmitiera _Hanna Montanah_.

Es gracioso. Debería estarlo celebrando como una niñata pre-adulta con mis compañeros de la universidad o del instituto, o...da igual, el caso es que sería con amigos...pero no, aquí estoy: en medio de una jodida y puñetera tormenta eléctrica de mierda; en un barco de narcos estúpidos con pinta de troll; y en busca de unas malditas coordenadas como cual _Lara Croft_.

Empieza la misión, así que me dispongo a avanzar por el pasillo. Camino sigilosamente, de nuevo cautela pero más rápido que antes. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero tampoco quiero montar tal escándalo que alarme a todo el barco y que todos se lancen a por mí. Como he dicho voy escasa de tiempo,y además de las pocas ganas que tengo de matar por la maldita menstruación.

 _¡Uy!, que tiquis miquis..._

Continuo andando. Voy justo por el medio: ocultándome pero a la vez poniéndome en descubierto, con ayuda de las luces y las sombras que me ofrecen las lámparas antiguas. A veces, pierdo la concentración como ahora mismo y se me olvida de que no estoy siendo cautelosa. Sin quererlo, empiezo a jugar con mis dedos, deslizándolos por las paredes o empiezo a caminar de manera juguetona. Como he dicho, el peligro me excita demasiado, lo cual hace que pierda mi cordura.

Llego hasta el final, y me detengo en la esquina para saber si no hay moros en la costa. Lo primero que me encuentro, es con un ascensor de montacargas. Alrededor de éste, hay dos narcos: uno, bajito y calvo con tatuajes y con una ametralladora del mismo tipo que el anterior; y el otro, moreno, metro ochenta y corpulento, con un fusil M16.

\- El jefe te busca - dice un narco que había aparecido de la nada.

\- ¿Qué mierda quiere ahora? - le responde malhumorado el de la ametralladora.

\- ¿Y yo que mierdas sé?. ¡Ve de una puta vez!. A mi no me pagan por ser el correo de nadie - le discute con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula demasiado tensa. El de la ametralladora lo fulmina con la mirada sin moverse del sitio.

\- ¿Te mueves o qué, gilipollas? - le amenaza el mismo de antes, agarrándolo de la camiseta y lanzándolo contra la pared. El de la ametralladora rápidamente se levanta y se acerca con paso amenazante para encararlo.

-¡Queréis parar ya, hostias! - grita el del fusil, separándolos -¡no seáis imbéciles, y que cada uno se encargue de su mierda!. No quiero que me peguen un balazo por vuestra insensatez.

 _¿Insensatez?. Menudo finolis._

Éste último, empuja al de la metralleta dirigiéndolo hacia el otro pasillo y perdiéndolo de vista, para luego, encararse con el otro compañero.

\- ¡Y tú! - le señala con el dedo con tal furia que parece que va a estallar - te quedas aquí conmigo - el otro, sin rechistar, asiente.

 _Bueno, por lo que veo es mi turno._

Abro la mochila y me bajo el neopreno hasta la cintura enseñando mis voluptuosos pechos al aire, bueno...al aire no, tapados con un bañador un poco fino, y no, no son tan voluptuosos, pero son tetas así que da igual.

Me deshago la trenza y con un movimiento de pelo, dejo mi pelo ondulado y aún húmedo que se seque. Saco mis pistolas y les añado el silenciador. Por último, me aseguro de que estén cargadas y las encajo por detrás de mi espalda baja, bien pegadas al neopreno, y añado dos cuchillos afilados en mi tobillera.

"The show must go on, baby" - digo en voz alta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Puede que la mayoría juzgue esto como un acto extremo o de locura, pero es que no puedo evitarlo...la adrenalina y la emoción me puede. Así que, con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un movimiento de caderas que ronzan lo extremadamente sexy y la burla; camino hasta quedarme parada en medio del rellano del ascensor, y en frente de esos dos idiotas, los cuales me están escudriñando con una expresión medio cachonda por mi cuerpo-semidesnudo , y de sorpresa. El panorama es bastante gracioso, rozando lo descojonante. En estos momentos desearía reírme hasta que me doliera la barriga, pero tengo que aguantarme y mantener mi papel de actriz.

\- ¿Tú quien cojones eres? - me pregunta el de la metralleta sin salir de su asombro.

\- Nadie en verdad - comienzo a decir a la vez que avanzo unos pasos hacia ellos -bueno soy una chica, ya sabéis...creo que me lo habréis notado - me miro los pechos mordiéndome el labio - aunque creo que ese dato no sea lo importante sino el por qué estoy aquí - hago una pausa y los miro intentando no reírme. ¡Dios! si es que tienen una cara de no entender una mierda - y estoy porque sólo quiero una cosa... - ladeo la cabeza con un giro de melena demasiado sexy pero sin perder el contacto visual - y es llegar al despacho de su encantador jefe - me rió de forma pícara y vuelvo a avanzar dos pasos hacia delante al ver que aún siguen en su hipnosis. Sin que se den cuenta, pulso el botón del ascensor.

 _No me puedo creer lo que hacen dos par de tetas. Si es que ya lo decía el refrán: " dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas"._

\- Ere..eres.. ¿su amante? - balbucea, intentando recuperar su cordura,el tipo de la metralleta. No para de mirarme el culo y yo le doy la satisfacción provocándolo aún más al darme cuenta de su aparente bulto que hay en su entrepierna. Cuanto más distraídos más fácil será para mí la misión. Mientras tanto, el otro imbécil me mira expectante, ocultando su micro-pene para que no vea la reacción de su amiguito. Al menos, es más disimulado y educado.

\- Mmm...no - le respondo mordiéndome el labio, provocando que se les corte la respiración y tengan dificultad para tragar. ¡Están peor que dos perros en celo!.

 _"Ding"._ El ascensor ha llegado.

\- Entonces...¿quién eres? - me pregunta el del fusil, el cual disimula mejor su excitación.

Puede que para otra persona esta situación le resulte desagradable e incluso incómoda, pero para mí, me resulta de lo más excitante pero no excitante de ponerme cachonda, sino de miles de corrientes eléctricas recorriendo por mi cuerpo al ver la reacción que provoco. Se puede decir que tengo el ego por las nubes, así que cada vez que hago esto, ya me creo la _Afrodita_ del siglo XXI.

\- Mmmm... - entro en el ascensor pensativa disimulando, y sin perder mi papel de mujer buerrora, tonta y cachonda a lo Marylin Moroe. Estos me acompañan dentro como si fueran mis perritos falderos - ¿quien soy?. Pues puedo ser muchas cosas...de pequeña quería ser una princesa, pero no de las idiotas, sino una guerra - le doy al botón y el ascensor comienza a subir. Aún estos par de idiotas me siguen mirándome con cara de fascinados por cada palabra que suelto - luego, llegué a la adolescencia y quise ser médico forense o corresponsal de guerra, pero claro, me di cuenta de que no era una niña de estudios sino de otra cosa - detengo mi relato para mirar la parte superior del ascensor,el cual me indica mediante las lucecitas que voy por el cuarto piso y que me quedan tres plantas más para acabar con mi teatro - pero pasaron los años y descubrí que quería ser una criminal. Así que acepte mi destino,y por lo tanto, puedo decir que a día de hoy, ¡soy una criminal como ustedes! - digo esto último con euforia acompañado con un saltito de niña pequeña. Estos neardentales se han quedado aún más ha cuadros y más confusos que antes.

 _Pedazo de imbéciles._

Cuando por fin creo que van a atacarme y va a comenzar la diversión, caigo en la cuenta de que no es así, sino que durante el salto se han fijado en el bote de mis tetas y no se han enterado ni de la mitad de mi discurso. Aún siguen mirándome las tetas, y me queda un piso antes de que llegue al despacho del imbécil ese.

 _Será mejor que de el primer paso en nuestra primera cita._

\- Bueno chicos, como veo que no estáis por cooperar, os lo voy a explicar con manzanitas - los rodeo a ambos con mis brazos y les comienzo a explicar - yo, una chica de diecio...¡oh, perdonad!, diecinueve, ya ni me acordaba que ya los había cumplido - me río yo sola por el chiste - voy...a...matar...a...vuestro...jefe - continuo pausadamente y moviendo las manos como si les estuviera explicando una ecuación matemática - pero antes...os...voy...a...matar...a...vosotros - finalizo y les sonrío demasiado animada a ambos mientras que todavía están procesándolo.

" _Ding_ ".

Vuelve a sonar el ascensor indicándome que he llegado a mi destino.

\- Un placer haberos conocido cabelleros - me despido y vacilo dando un paso adelante, pero estos me detienen apuntándome.

\- ¡Por fin, iba siendo hora de ponerle diversión al asunto! - exclamo demasiado emocionada. Saco mis dos pistolas con un movimiento tan ágil que a nadie le daría tiempo de ver y con la culata les golpeo salvajemente a ambos en la cabeza, dejándolos inconscientes, para luego matarlos con un tiro limpio y silencioso en la cabeza.

Me agacho para coger mi mochila que se me había caído durante el enfrentamiento y me acerco a la cara del narco que tenía la metralleta. Deslizo mis dedos por el hueco de su sien, la cual están ensangrentada y escribo en su calvicie la palabra "Pervertido".

Antes de levantarme, me acerco al oído del narco para "hablar" con él por última vez:

-Hay personas como las monedas...no por o valiosas, sino porque son de doble cara - le aconsejo susurrándole al oído. Sé que no puede oírme, soy consciente de que lo acabo de matar, pero si en el caso de que su espíritu ahora esté debatiéndose entre el cielo y el infierno, quiero darle ese pequeño consejo para que no se fíe en su próxima vida. Lo sé, soy demasiado humilde y honrada.

Salgo del ascensor y me cambio rápidamente la ropa ya que me está empezando a entrar frío. No me importa que si alguien pase pueda verme desnuda. Aunque las probabilidades sean escasa, la verdad es que sería bastante épico. Nunca he luchado desnuda, bueno sí, en la cama pero eso no cuenta. Así que sería una buena historia para contar a mis nietos : "queridos nietos, yo, su abuela, maté a unos cuentos narcos desnuda,y después, tendría el polvo del siglo como recompensa, y del cual saldrían sus padres". ¡Já, no es cierto!.Soy demasiado joven para tener hijos. Más bien, dudo que los tenga algún día.

Me visto con unos pantalones militares, unas botas negras medio altas, y una camiseta negra de rejilla marrón, la cual muestra gran parte de mi sujetador negro. Siempre hay que estar sexy en una misión, nunca se sabe cuando morirás, así que, si muero, prefiero estar sexy hasta el final.

Continuo con mi aventura,hasta percatarme de que hay varias cámaras de seguridad. Debería preocuparme y desactivarlas, pero paso: uno, porque si hubieran visto ya mi _stripptease_ hubieran venido a por mí, y dos, confío en que Ignacio las haya desconectado.

Una vez que acaba el pasillo, me paro en la esquina y levanto la pistola para adentrarme en otro. Esta vez no soy tan sigilosa y voy más que caminando, paseándome como si fuera por mi casa. A veces, me gustaría sentir miedo que sentía al principio, pero claro ahora estoy un poco más loca que antes. Eso pasa por juntarte con dementes, que la locura se desboca. Como dicen: "se pega todo menos la belleza". Pero esto, no es una locura sana, sino todo lo contrario, la gente lloraría si alguien le pusiera un revolver en la cabeza, en cambio, yo llegaría a descojonarme.

La misión me está un tanto aburrida: llevo media hora y sólo he matado a dos personas. Incluso en mis peores misiones y las más difíciles que he lidiado como policía encubierta o de narcotraficante, he matado a más tipos en menos de tres minutos. Seguro que pensáis que si tengo cargo de conciencia, y siento decepcionaros, pero no. Y no, no estoy loca, sólo que he nacido para ser un no elegí esto, lo eligieron por mí y una vez que entras en esta locura, es difícil dejarlo. Es cómo si le dijeras a un jodido drogadito de crack que no se meta más esa mierda por la nariz. Puede que algunos lo consigan, pero yo estoy tan en la mierda, que necesito más.

Llego hasta una puerta con contraseña digital. Pero más que avanzar me detengo en seco al ver que está rodeada de unos veinte o treinta policías y narcos con un balazo en la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! - escupo enfadada.

¡Joder, se me han adelantado!. Eso pasa por jugar con los dos cavernícolas de antes.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo sorteándolos y tecleando el código en el panel digital con un aparato pirata. Se inicia la carga pero no se completa, ya que da error. Maldigo varias veces, escupiendo cada una de las palabras. Acaba de colmarse mi paciencia: saco un mini-detonador y lo activo. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, pero tampoco sin alejarme demasiado. La verdad es que me da igual que ahora mismo estalle en mi cara.

 _¡Boom!._

Estalla el dispositivo y varias piedrecitas crean pequeños cortes alrededor de mi rostro por no apartarme. No os preocupéis, que no me duele. Hace tiempo que empecé a ser inmune al dolor. Una vez, que el polvo se desvanece, echo a correr por los pasillos con la pistola en mano. Sin quererlo empiezo a reírme. Ni si quiera sé porque por qué lo hago, no es gracioso, no sé...es la locura que sale de mí por sí sola.

Corro fugazmente por un corredor, dos, tres...mis pulmones empiezan a arderme pero sigo corriendo y haciendo todo el ruido posible para que vengan a mí, y volver a divertirme. Menos mal que esta vez lo consigo. Al girar por la esquina derecha, dos narcos avanzan hacia mí y empiezan a dispararme con sus metralletas. Ni me detengo, continuo corriendo por el sentido contrario en el que las balas se dirigen a mí y de un movimiento de muñeca los mato con de un solo disparo.

 _Bang, Bang._

De repente, no sé por qué viene mi a mi mente la canción de _Gangsta_. Creo que necesito ir a rehabilitación o quizás a psiquiatría ya que siempre me pasan estas cosas en los peores momentos. ¿Pero por qué cojones me estoy volviendo a descojonar?. ¡Concéntrate, Alexandra!.

Sigo corriendo pero está vez en penumbra. Los pasillos ahora están llenos de sangre: paredes, techo, entrañas por los suelos, incluso se puede apreciar la comida reciente de alguno de ellos.

 _¡Puag!._

A flojo la marcha y la puñetera canción sigue sonando en mi cabeza:

 **I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue**

(estoy jodida, soy negro y azul)

 **I'm built for it, all the abu****

(Fui hecha ,para el abu**)

 **I got secrets, that nobody, nobody knows**

(Tengo secretos que nadie, que nadie, nadie sabe)

 **I'm good on, that pussy shit**

(Soy buena sobre esa mierda de vagina)

 **I don't want, what I can get**

(No quiero, lo que puedo tener)

 **I want someone, with secrets**

(Yo quiero a alguien, con secretos)

 **That nobody, nobody, nobody knows**

(Que nadie, nadie, nadie conozca)

 **I need a gangsta, to love me better...**

(Quiero un gánster, que me ame mejor...)

Vale cerebro,pillado, quiero un puto gánster. Y ya la tengo, cuyo jodido nombre es Costia... y de secretos, dudo que los tengamos...nos conocemos desde los diez años, así que no sé que mierda quieres o que cojones quieres transmitirme. A no ser... la canción habla de vagin... mmm... puede qué... ¡pero si no conozco a otra gánster chica!. Lo que sea, y si la encuentro, ya me encargaré de montarme un trío con ella. No es la única fantasía que comparto con "Costi". Odia que la llame así, pero no sabéis cómo me pone decírselo mientras me azota. Creo que alguna vez deberíais probar el BDSM. Pero ¡eh!, no seáis puñetas, sin pasarse de brutos. El chiste es dar dolor-placer, no dolor-quiero matarte.

Mi aventura dentro del barco continua al llegar a una escalera ascendente, cuya salida da hacia el exterior. Sujeto la pistola con mi boca, y no, no se va a soltar el gatillo mágicamente, no soy tan estúpida, he puesto el seguro. Así que, subo con gran agilidad por la escalera y en menos de un minuto, estoy en lo alto del techo, a unos 30 metros de altura. Intento abrirla pero está cerrada, me sujeto con una mano en escalera, dejando que casi todo mi cuerpo se balance en el aire y con la otra mano agarro la pistola y quitando el seguro, disparo en la cerradura, abriéndola de cuajo. Guardo la pistola en la parte baja de mi espalda, rozando el culo y con un balanceo enérgico, me alzo hacia arriba y de un puñetazo la abro, destrozándola. ¡Me cago en la puta!, no pensaba que iba a estar tan dura...creo que me he roto un nudillo, y sino, seguro que la mano está desollada y ensangrentada. No tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, así que sin demorarme, escalo las últimas escaleras y me adentro en lo que parece una habitación. No, no es una habitación, es un pasillo con doble puerta que da al exterior. Al final puedo ver el despacho del "idiota" ese, por no llamarlo otra cosa...no quiero arriesgarme a que me censuren la historia.

Miro a través de la mirilla,y la tormenta eléctrica y el oleaje ha empeorado. Parece una lucha meteorológica como en la película de " _Furia de Titanes"._ Incluso no me había percatado de la violencia del movimiento de las olas hasta que casi me caigo al suelo. Me balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás violentamente, esto ocurre por estar en lo alto del barco; cuanto más alto más se pierde el equilibrio. Me sujeto fuertemente a la manivela de la puerta para coger impulso, para que, una vez que abra, salir pitando y así poder recorrer el camino hacia la otra puerta en el menor tiempo posible, sin perder el equilibrio, y además, sin que un rayo me mate. Y lo digo, por que precisamente estoy en una zona llena de antenas parabólicas y satélites, pero eso sí, sin ningún pararrayos. Cuento hasta tres: uno, dos y...

¡Mierda! - maldigo al salir al no haber previsto que el puente no tiene barra de seguridad y no puedo agarrarme a nada. El suelo está totalmente empapado y resbaladizo, así que: o me rompo la crisma; o me caigo y me ahogo. Mmmm...creo que prefiero vivir.

Sea lo que sea, tengo que llegar al final. Doy un paso y el viento me golpea violentamente en la cara, y si añadimos la densa lluvia que me impide ver más allá, esto va a estar muy jodido. Y ahora unamos el sonido de los rayos que no me permiten saber por donde viene el viento para poder equilibrarme. Pero no os preocupéis, he estado en situaciones peores. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, como si hiciera un ritual, es decir, cierro los ojos me concentro y una vez que los habrá, significará: ir hacia adelante, sin miedo y cargando con todas las consecuencias.

Respiro, respiro, respiro y...abro los ojos.

Con un grito que me ayuda para desfogar toda mi ira, me lanzo hacia la mitad del puente y caigo de bruces contra éste resbalándome, pero permitiéndome agarrarme y mantenerme en el suelo. Me levanto con precaución, ya que el viento se ha puesto más agresivo y me quito la camiseta que me está resultando una verdadera molestia. Ahora me estoy helando de frío pero mi equilibrio ha mejorado. Voy caminando con cuidado y arrastrando los pies por los charcos a la vez que me adapto al movimiento del oleaje.

 _Balanceo a la izquierda, balanceo a la derecha._

Estoy casi al final, lo estoy consiguiendo...hasta que un rayo aterriza justo enfrente mío provocando que me caiga hacia atrás . Me levanto con la espalda dolorida y con todo el cuerpo estos momentos, mi cuerpo es una mezcla de frío y ardor al mismo tiempo, parezco el efecto de frío y calor de algunos lubricantes. Sólo que estos...NO DUELEN. Dios, creo que me estoy haciendo mayor para esto, yo sólo quiero mi tequila con leche y a dormir.

Harta ya de la situación, maldigo internamente todas aquellas palabrotas y obscenidades existentes, y empiezo a recorrer sin importarme una mierda el equilibrio y todo lo que me enseñaron hasta llegar al final. Finalmente, aprovecho un movimiento de oleaje y de un salto me abalanzo hacia la puerta agarrando el pomo y abriéndola. Sin quererlo, me tropiezo y me desplomo en el suelo de la habitación con un sonoro ruido. Ni me digno a mirar si hay alguien dentro, ya me ocuparé más tarde, primero me limito a recuperar el aliento. Así me quedo durante un minuto, en el suelo, boca abajo y con la respiración entrecortada e incluso cerrando los ojos al sentir el dolor de mis músculos engarrotados.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí tumbada durante todo el rato, pedazo de vaga? - pongo toda mi atención al reconocer su voz. Tan a gusto que estaba y ahora me ha puesto de mala leche. La muy jodida está apoyada en el escritorio, mirándome desde arriba y con una estúpida pero perfecta sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Costia? - me levanto cabreada, fulminándola con la mirad y con mis brazos cruzados. Su mirada se dirige a mis pechos.

\- Te dije que te concentraras en la misión... pero no,tú como siempre insinuándote...¡y encima con esos malditos cerdos! - me regaña celosa. Odio cuando está celosa, es lo que hace que me cabree más. Odio que me trate como si ella fuera mi dueña.

\- ¡Hago lo que me salga del co..!. - me interrumpe para besarme desesperadamente - estoy harta de tus juegos, Alexandra. Sé que no quieres que sea celosa, sabes que odio ser así...pero lo que más odio es que me preocupe por ti,y a ti te la sude. ¿No te das cuenta de lo enamorada que estoy de ti? - sus dedos se deslizan por mi cuello, delicadamente, para luego recorrer mis pechos hacia mi abdomen y jugar con mi parte inferior por encima del pantalón, provocando que suelte un leve gemido.

\- Ambas somos libres, pero...sabes que quiero que seas sólo mía - me susurra al oído, para luego, lamerme la garganta y hacer que me estremezca.

\- Para - casi le suplico con voz débil. Ésta se detiene para mirarme y distraerme con su encantadora sonrisa, con el fin, de que no me de cuenta de que está deslizando su mano por debajo de mis pantalones - tenemos que matar a alguien - intento argumentar entre jadeos. La maldita cabrona, no tiene intención de parar, está acercando su mano, cada vez más a mi...

\- Pues matémoslo -su mano ha llegado hasta mi pubis, el cual ha comenzado a acariciar suavemente, provocándome, excitándome...quiero que acabe ya con esto, me está doliendo su tortura - pero después, pienso acabar contigo - y con su mano en mi entrepierna: me empuja salvajemente contra pared, y con la otra, aprisionándome una teta, me da un tórrido beso haciendo que mis piernas me fallen. Menos mal que me está sosteniendo.

\- Pues acabemos ya con esto - gruño casi con la voz rota por no poder llegar hasta el final - matémoslo, para que después me mates y yo te azote por ser una chica mala - saco su mano de mi entrepierna y la beso con una pasión desesperada que casi hago que se corra.

\- No sabes cuánto te amo - me dice con miedo - se que odias que te lo diga, pero es lo que realmente siento - no le respondo, simplemente asientocya que nunca he sido buena para las palabras de afecto. Ya bastante me cuesta decir "te quiero"para que tenga que decir eso... ya sabéis, lo que empieza por "a" y acaba en "mo".

Me da el último beso, y con rapidez, va hacia el armario del fondo y lo abre. Del cual, cae al suelo provocando un sonido que retumba por toda la habitación: un hombre de unos cincuenta años, pelo negro con algunas canas, bigote y con un cuerpo entre grasiento y musculoso; amordazado y atado con una cuerda tanto en los pies como en las manos. Éste empieza a agitarse en el suelo violentamente, poniéndose rojo e intentando gritar. Sus movimientos parecen una mezcla entre espasmos,y los movimientos de los de un pez, recién sacado del agua. No puedo evitar reírme.

-Deja de hacer el ridículo, maldito bastardo - le riñe Costia, agarrándolo de su sucia camisa, la cual está llena de eleva por encima de ella y lo empuja contra la pared. Aunque parezca que no, Costia es muy fuerte, quién diría que acaba de levantar a un pez gordo de casi unos 100 kg.

\- Suéltalo y acabemos ya con esto - le ordeno mientras que avanzo hacia ambos con paso firme. Costia se aparta, soltándolo y me quedo cara a cara con ese tipo repugnante.

\- Quítale la mordaza - ésta me obedece.

\- Inclínate - le ordeno al mafioso con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero el muy imbécil no me hace caso. Costia le mete un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se incline un poco, pero vuelve a recuperar su postura inicial.

\- No pienso hacerlo, zorra - me dice con desprecio a la vez que escupe sangre al suelo. Mi sonrisa se desvanece de mi cara hasta quedarme totalmente inexpresiva.

 _Oh,oh...él está en problemas._

\- ¿Cómo la has llamado? - le pregunta atónita con un tono amenazante. Éste le sonríe con desprecio y Costia le agarra del cuello sin piedad, dejándolo sin respiración - escúchame bien - aprieta más con firmeza su mano haciendo que su cara pase de rojo a casi violeta y se retuerza en la pared - la única que puede llamarla zorra, soy yo...y solamente lo hago en la cama - el hombre cierra los ojos ya casi sin respiración. En cualquier caso, no me importaría que muriera así pero al desafiarme, no va a morir tan fácilmente. Por lo tanto, le propino una patada en los huevos haciendo que Costia lo suelte de su agarre y éste finalmente, acabe arrodillado ante mí.

\- Ves cómo no era tan difícil - vuelvo a sonreír pero esta vez de manera burlona y triunfal. Empiezo a pasearme alrededor suyo con unos movimientos de cadera elegantes. Mientras sigo caminando alrededor de él, Costia prepara la pistola y el bastardo sigue en el suelo: retorciéndose y gritando como un cerdo en el matadero.

\- No sé cómo matarte...había pensado en algo indoloro y rápido, pero visto tu atrevimiento y osadía hacia mí, creo que me decanto por el dolor - le explico aún caminando a su alrededor con las manos en mi espalda.

-Espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo, amor - me acerco a ella y empiezo a besarle el cuello. Él hombre ha dejado de quejarse para observar la escena, atónito.

\- Nena, tus deseos son ordenes - me dice acariciandome el mentón con el revolver. Me muerdo el labio y lamo la boca del arma haciendo que sus pupilas se dilaten hasta no dejar ni rastro de su marrón miel. Me río con un sonido alocado.

\- Nena, contrólate, no quiero explotar delante de este señor - me susurra al oído con una sonrisa.

\- Estáis enfermas - nos interrumpe el hombre, mirándonos con miedo. Ahora mismo seguro que está pensando que somos unos bichos raros, unas locas enfermas... y es gracioso pensarlo, porque sí estamos locas, pero nosotras no tenemos una red de trata de blancas ni prostituimos a niños como él. Aunque para eso no hemos venido sino para las coordenadas del tesoro que nos hará ricas y legendarias.

\- ¿Enfermas? - me río y me arrodillo ante. Empiezo a jugar con su bigote con una mirada muy sensual- cariño, ven aquí - me detengo para ofrezcerle la mano a Costia. Ésta la acepta y se arrodilla al lado mío - nos ha llamado enfermas...¡a nosotras! - empezamos a descojonarnos con frialdad - ¿haces tú los honores o los hago yo?.

\- Es tu cumpleaños,nena. Tú decides - me da el revólver y me besa en la frente.

Empiezo a jugar con el revólver con una sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro. Abro el cargador y observo las balas, las tiro todas y dejo sólo una.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar un juego vale? - le propongo con voz de niña pequeña - ¡vamos a jugar a la ruleta rusa! - digo demasiado emocionada, aplaudiendo con el revolver y provocando un miedo irracional en el sujeto que tengo delante.

\- No pienso jugar a eso - me contradice acojonado.

\- Es su cumple y ella decide - le rebate Costia refunfuñando con voz infantil - espero que no lo invites más a tu cumple, Heda.

\- Obvio no, es un niño malo - le doy la razón imitando su misma voz. Sin quererlo, nos salimos de nuestro rol enfermizo y empezamos de nuevo a reírnos a carcajadas.

\- Está bien, empiezo yo - dice animada Costia . Pone el revolver en su boca y con los ojos abiertos abre el gatillo.

 _Bang._

Solo sale aire comprimido.

 _Nosotras 1 / Cerdo estúpido 0_

\- Mi turno - cojo la pistola con la misma emoción y me la meto en la boca sensualmente, arrastrándome hacia quedarme a escasos metros del tipo que me mira con incredulidad. Costia se pone detrás de él y le besa en la mejilla.

\- Hazlo cariño, hazlo por nosotros - me río de nuevo alocadamente y disparo.

 _Bang_.

 _Diosea 2 / Pedófilo 0_

\- ¡Oh, vaya! - vuelvo a hablar con voz de niña - creo que se ha roto, _Sexy_.

\- No puede ser, pero si es nueva - refunfuña Costia con el mismo tono de voz. La coge y la observa como si fuera un niño pequeño y no entendiera el mecanismo.

\- Da igual, es el turno de nuestro invitado - le quito la pistola y éste me responde con un gruñido - abre la boca - le ordeno con una sonrisa infantil. El hombre niega con la cabeza, temblando - ¡he dicho que abras la puta boca! - le grito impaciente pero sin perder mi aire enfermizo. Al ver que no me hace caso, Costia le abre violentamente la boca: le meto la pistola y el muy cobarde empieza a sollozar.

-No me mates, por favor - comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Por favor - recalco rechinando con los dientes - ¡Por favor!. Eso dije yo a los diez putos años,y aún así, abusaron de mí unos cerdos como tú - le clavo más la boca de la pistola en su garganta y éste empieza a agitarse. Costia lo sujeta para que no se mueva y disparo.

 _Bang_.

 _Estúpidamente sensuales 3 / Malnacido 0_

Adoro estos juegos por la sorpresa del final, si habéis pensado que lo he matado, no es del todo cierto, me gusta jugar y así he jugado, la bala no ha atravesado su garganta y ni si quiera la ha perforado sino que, Costia desde la espalda le ha disparado en el cuello y ahora se encuentra en el suelo con una perforación de tres centímetros justo en la yugular, rodado de un charco de sangre.

 _Nos veremos en el infierno, maldito hijo de puta._

-Vamos - entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos y me conduce hacia la siguiente puerta.

Entramos en la recámara del bastardo. Tiene buen gusto el cabrón, aunque no soy muy fan de las cabezas de los animales en la pared y de los cuernos de marfil de los elefantes, pero la habitación es bonita y las pieles de la alfombra y de la cama deben de costar una fortuna.

Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, así que vamos directamente a la caja fuerte y sacamos todo el dinero y los documentos. Mientras Costia se ocupa del resto de joyas y cosas de valor, como siempre, ya que es un vulgar ladrona; yo me encargo del ordenador y de encontrar las malditas coordenadas. Las encuentro y las meto en un pendrive junto al resto de los documentos que puede que más adelante nos resulten útiles.

De repente, siento la vibración del móvil y pongo el altavoz.

\- Buen trabajo, compañeras. El barco es nuestro, volvemos a casa - se corta la llamada.

Se recrea un silencio en la habitación.

\- ¿Te quieres quedar aquí o volver? - me pregunta entristecida, sentads en el borde de la cama.

\- No lo sé. Volver a casa, supongo...¿vendrías conmigo? - le pregunto asustada. Sé que va a decir que sí, pero quién sabe...no estamos atados a nada y...

\- Recuerda que eres mi mujer.

\- No, no lo soy - me río aún tecleando en el ordenador.

\- Pero desde esta noche, lo serás - se levanta y se dirige hacia el escritorio donde estoy. Apoya sus manos en la mesa - si tú quieres - la miro asustada y continuo tecleando en el ordenador para evitar mirarlo por más tiempo.

\- Sé que la estoy cagando con esto, pero...dime algo por favor - me suplica al sentir mi frialdad tras su respuesta. Termino de teclear y empieza a sonar _You don't own me de_ G- _Eazy ft Grace_.

Costia se empieza a reír. Ésta me dedicó hace años esta canción para conquistarme, y lo hizo. En cambio, ahora lo hago yo como respuesta. Ambas sabemos el significado. Puede que la canción sea un "no" para el chico, pero para nosotras significa otra cosa: estamos juntas pero a la vez somos libres; no pensamos en el mañana sino en el hoy; no somos una pareja pero inevitablemente queremos estar juntas.

Me ofrece la mano y yo la acepto. Con un giro violento de baile, me atrapa entre sus brazos. Ambas empezamos a bailar muy pegadas la canción, a la vez que la cuerpos se mueven al mismo ritmo, sintiendo la música, sensualmente, como dos piezas que encajan a la perfección. Nos movemos lentamente hasta estar en el centro de la habitación. Está situación me está poniendo muy cachonda y ella también lo está. Me aferra más a ella, aprisionando mis pechos contra los suyos y pone su cara entre mi cuello para embriagarse de mi olor. Empieza a darme pequeños besitos y mordisquitos, haciendo que jadee y mi sangre entre en emullición. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el placer, el cual dura hasta que deja de besarme para mirarme con una sonrisa de idiota al ver lo cachonda y mojada que me ha puesto. Si piensa que esto va a quedar así, va lista: nuestro baile se detiene y me pongo de puntillas para susurrarle al oído " _You don't Own me_ " a la vez que mi mano se desliza por debajo de su camiseta para acariciarle su firme y duro abdomen. Le saco salvajemente la camiseta sin importarle que se la haya roto, y ésta vuelve a aferrarme a ella pero con un beso apasionado y muy húmedo. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, provocándonos una mezcla de calor y excitación por todas las partes de nuestro cuerpo. Vuelvo a repetirle lo mismo al oído, excitándola el doble. Me aprisiona con sus manos mi culo y me empotra contra la pared, haciendo que gima. El juego acaba de comenzar y estamos demasiado calientes para detenerlo.

\- Antes de terminar esto, quiero que me des una respuesta - interrumpe el momento entre jadeos.

\- Cállate, y fóllame - le exijo y empiezo a besarla desesperadamente para que se calle. Sé a donde quiere llegar pero aún estoy lista, no estoy lista para dar el "sí, quiero". Pensé que esto la distraería pero por lo visto no ha funcionado.

\- No - me susurra una vez que recuperamos el aliento. Me baja y me lleva hasta el espejo. Ambas nos miramos e intentamos descubrirnos a través de nuestro reflejo; intentando hallar alguna respuesta, lo que piensa una de la otra...

\- ¿Qué somos realmente, Lexa? - la escudriño a través del espejo. Ésta apoya su cabeza en mi hombro con un suspiro.

\- No lo sé - le respondo asustada, concentrando mi mirada en mí.

Hemos cambiado, demasiado. Realmente ya no sé ni quiénes somos ni quiénes fuimos. Cada vez que me miro al espejo no sé quién soy, y a veces, al mirar a Costia me acuerdo de quién soy, pero así juntas, parecemos dos desconocidas.

Mi pelo es castaño oscuro,parecido al color del chocolate y con unas pocas pequeña era castaña, pero con el paso del tiempo ha cambiado; al igual que mis pecas: antes eran más evidentes y estaban por toda mi cara, pero ahora, sólo hay unas tímidas alrededor de mi nariz. Pero también han habido más cambios en mí: mis ojos verdes son de un color más verde esmeralda, en cambio, antes eran más azules, pero aún conservo mi manchitas de ese mismo color en el iris. Y no solamente eso, antes era bajita y escuálida, pero desde que me adentré en el crimen, soy alta,musculosa y bien formada, pero no armario empotrado, sino bien definida: con buenas caderas y culo. Hasta Costia ha cambiado, no tanto, pero algo: antes solía llevar el pelo más corto, en cambio, ahora su cabello negro oscuro, lo lleva más largo y con ondulaciones en forma de olas pequeñas. Sus ojos se han vuelto más claros, más color miel y su complexión física ha aumentado. Además, con el crecimiento, se ha vuelto más alta que yo. A pesar de tener dos años más que yo, tiene aún cara de niña. Aún con su cara de niña inocente, sigue pareciendo jodidamente atractiva. El conjunto de ella es perfecto, pero lo que realmente me vuelve loca, es su lealtad hacia mí y su protección. Y ya no hablemos de su humor absurdo...es tan parecido al mío, claro, quitando que yo estoy mucho más loca.

Diez años han pasado desde que nos conocimos, puede que hayamos mejorado físicamente pero en el terreno psicológico...mientras que yo pertenecía a una red proxenetas, ella era una ladronzuela cuyo padre le maltrataba si no llegaba con algo más que un _Rolex_ a casa. Ambas nos conocimos años más tarde, en una cárcel para menores...y juntas, un año después, huimos para convertirnos en las criminales que somos a día de hoy. Ambas, perseguidos por los narcos por traición; buscadas por los cazarecompensas; la policía nos pisa los talones; y jodidamente atractivas para los arqueólogos, ya que conocemos los secretos y misterios más perturbadores que ellos desearían conocer. A pesar de todo eso, no nos podemos quejar: tenemos diecio...¡mierda!, diecinueve y veintiuno respectivamente, vivimos la vida y somos casi millonarias. Sí, no somos unos simples ladronzuelas, sino las mejores, hasta tenemos una isla privada...así que imaginaros en el dinero que nos bañamos todos los días.

\- ¿Qué me dices? - me agarra de la cadera, girándome y haciendo que nuestras miradas se crucen - no digo que seas mi esposa, porque sabes que no podemos... - me sonríe entristecida - por eso, te propongo que seas mi compañera - me agarra la mano - mi amante - la dirige hacia su boca - mi único amor - la besa - y lo más importante... - pone un anillo de oro blanco en mi dedo - mi mejor amiga y confidente. ¿Aceptas todo eso, Alexandra Woods?.

Me quedo mirándola sin saber que decir. Mi corazón grita un "sí" como respuesta pero mi cabeza dice otra cosa. ¿Pero desde cuando hago yo las cosas pensando?. No, yo no soy así, soy impulsiva y hago las cosas sin ninguna medida, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

 _¡A la mierda!._

\- Sí, acepto - Costia me mira con sorprendida, con la boca abierta. Cómo si hubiera esperado a que se lo negara. Antes de que hable y yo me arrepienta, la empujo hacia la cama y empiezo a desnudarla desesperadamente. Finalmente, acabamos como deberíamos haber acabado desde que nos vimos, follando.

(...)

 **¿Os pensabais que esto iba a quedar así?.¡Incrédulos!, esta maldita aventura sólo acaba de comenzar.**

 **PD: si veis algo que no concuerde o no tenga sentido avisadme. Lo digo porque Costia, en mi obra original, es un hombre y no quiero liarla parda.**

 **Y es una historia totalmente diferente a 100 o Fear The Walking Death, además, de que la personalidad de Lexa y Clarke van a ser totalmente diferentes a las que hemos visto hasta ahora.**


	2. La chica del Chevrolet

_**Cinco años después...**_

 _ **4 de julio de 2016 / 5:00 am**_

Me despierto violentamente al sentir el roce de una mano sobre mi cuello, concretamente, de la mujer con la que me acosté ayer y que aún, duerme plácidamente. ¡Dios pero qué resaca!. Mira que juré no volver a involucrarme en misiones que tuvieran alguna relación con las fiestas, pero nunca aprendo. Siempre acabo igual: borracha hasta el culo, drogada y en la cama de alguien.

Poco a poco me desperezo con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, intentando hacer memoria de lo ocurrido. A ver, Lexa, piensa...llegaste, encontraste al tipo...cómo siempre jugaste con él...mierda, hay un espacio de tiempo en blanco...piensa, piensa...vale, fuimos a su despacho... y...¿lo maté o no?. ¿Cómo puede ser que no me acuerde?.

Aún intentando recordar algo, me doy cuenta de que pronto va a amanecer. Me recaigo suavemente en la cama, y me estiro, para despertar cada parte de mi anatomía que se encuentra tensa.

Voy por toda la habitación, encontrando partes de mi ropa interior e incluso algunas que ni son mías. Me las poniendo sin prisa hasta detenerme, al ver un chupetón en mi ingle. Volteo la mirada hacia la chica que se encuentra desnuda en la cama, con una fina manta que le cubre un poco su vientre, y analizo sus labios. Definitivamente, ella no me hizo esto. ¿Cómo lo sé?, intuición. Y no, nunca me falla.

Voy hacia la cómoda y cojo mi sujetador negro de encaje, el cual combina perfectamente con mi parte inferior y me lo pongo. Continuo buscando el resto de mi ropa por toda la habitación pero no la encuentro. Investigo por la cama sin mover a la sexy rubia que parece que está en el séptimo sueño,pero no la hallo. Aunque, algo si encuentro, y es un envoltorio de un condón. Vale...no entiendo nada.¿Qué se supone que hice anoche?. Analizo cada rincón de la habitación intentando recrear pieza a pieza lo sucedido en mi mente: la habitación está medio rota, por lo que parece que no fuimos las únicas en estar aquí; hay ceniceros repletos de colillas ya consumidas, está bien, me acuerdo de que fume algunos; la ropa interior de la chica está en el suelo, es más que evidente suponer lo que hicimos; el envoltorio del condón que tengo entre mis dedos... llegando a la conclusión de que, o hice un trío o no es mío...¡espera!, ¿una cartera?. Me muevo hacia la mesilla para hallar alguna pista en el interior de ésta: doscientos dólares, dos condones de la misma marca, una tarjeta de un prostíbulo de lujo y...¡bingo!, su tarjeta de identificación.

 _¡Oh...mi...madre! ._

¿Me he acostado con un hombre?. ¡Qué puto asco!. Y por lo que veo, ella es su esposa o su amante...bueno,no lo sé, pero tiene una foto de ella en uno de los bolsillos de la cartera así que tiene que ser alguien especial. Vaya cagada monumental, si es que siempre me pasa lo mismo: bebo, bebo, bebo, no controlo y se me va el santo al cielo.

La amante o novia del tipo empieza a removerse con leves gruñidos por la cama, seguramente causado por el ruido que estoy haciendo. Me inclino hacia la cama, apoyando los puños contra el colchón y la beso tímidamente en los labios para que siga durmiendo.

\- Sigue durmiendo, cariño - le susurro dulcemente. La sexy rubia somnolienta, asiente y se vuelve a quedar dormida.

Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo erizándome la piel. A pesar de ser verano, la brisa californiana es muy fresca en el amanecer, por lo que, con una camisa blanca que encuentro en el suelo, me cubro del frío.

Antes de disponerme a salir de la recámara, rebusco cuidadosamente entre los cajones hasta hallar mi pistola y escondérmela en la espalda para ocultarla con ayuda de la camisa. Para después, atascar la puerta con el fin de que la chica no salga durante el asesinato que voy a cometer.

Sí, han pasado los años y me he hecho un poco más madura, bueno...madura no, considerada. No sé si realmente está enamorada de él, lo cual es una pena, ya que el amor apesta. Es cómo una jodida maldición que te embauca para luego destrozarte en cualquier momento. ¿Y por qué digo esto?, mejor ni me preguntéis...ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que...lo siento, pero no pienso hablar de ello... ya he pasado página.

Al llegar casi al final de las escaleras me doy cuenta de que no tengo los cuchillos para defenderme. Vaya puto desastre...

 _Octavia va a matarme._

Pero literalmente, cómo se entere... va a descuartizarme viva. Octavia, es mi compañera de asaltos junto con Raven. Se puede decir que somos como los Ángeles de Charlie pero no de la C.I.A, sino de la mafia de los _Grounders_.

Realmente no sé cómo lo haré, pero ya puedo comprarle una buena mercancía de cuchillos, o quizás darle un buen polvo para que me perdone. Mmm... creo que no, a pesar de habernos visto las tres desnudas, y las veces que hemos jugueteado en noches de borrachera...nos vemos como hermanas. Puede que hayamos tenido algún desliz cuando era mi aprendiz, al igual que con Raven, pero ahora...quita, quita, qué imagen más desagradable. Además, son novias, bueno..."novias", muuuuy liberales.

Una vez que llego hasta el final de las escaleras, me detengo al escuchar una dulce melodía que procede de la planta de abajo:

No sé dónde o cuando he escuchado esa canción antes...me suena demasiado familiar. Lentamente avanzo hacia la planta de abajo aún con la canción en mi cabeza, intentando recordar algo que ni recuerdo, algo que no sé por qué, pero me lleva hasta mi infancia.

La melodía viene del salón de juegos. Antes de entrar, me aseguro que la pistola esté bien situada y con el seguro puesto, no es en plan de pegarme un balazo en la nalga.

No sé si será el frío o la dulce melodía, pero de manera constante, hace que un escalofrío recorra toda mi columna. Es una agradable sensación, y si tuviera más tiempo, seguramente me quedaría a escuchar la canción entera. _(River Flows in you -Yiruma)_.

\- ¿Te he despertado? - me asusta el mafioso poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

\- No, ya estaba despierta - disimulo mirándole con una dulce sonrisa.

Éste con dos vasos de leche con whisky, se pone delante del tocadiscos y disfruta de la canción con los ojos cerrados.

\- Es una linda canción - dice casi con un susurro - acompáñame - se gira hacia a mí, ofreciéndome el vaso.

Con cautela, me acerco y antes de beberlo, me aseguro de catar con un mini-sorbo de que el contenido no esté envenenado.

-¿Sabes?, anoche estuviste muy bien pero me gustaría conocerte más en un terreno más... personal - me propone con una ceja alzada, a la vez que se bebe el contenido de un golpe. Lo imito e intento disimular mi asco por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Y por qué quieres conocerme? - le pregunto coqueta lamiéndome el labio superior aún con leche. Éste se ríe.

\- Porque no sé quién eres, pero me caes muy...pero que muy bien - se acerca lentamente a mí y me da un pico en los labios - puede que te convierta en mi segunda esposa, o quizás, en mi fiel compañera de trabajo.

\- No creo que lo quieras... - le acaricio con los dedos su torso desnudo - no creo que debas fiarte de las apariencias. Y menos de mí.

\- Lo sé, pero más o menos, intuyo quién puedes ser - disimulo exitosamente mi sorpresa y con cautela, me llevo la mano a la pistola por si la cosa se descontrola - eres una criminal como yo - afirma.

\- Pero no igual de buena -le miento. En realidad, soy la mejor - soy solamente una vulgar ladrona.

\- Pero yo te puedo enseñar.

\- ¿Ah sí? - me aparto un poco y me muerdo el labio con gracia sin dejar de mirarlo pícaramente.

\- Sí - me mira de arriba a bajo con deseo - elije una canción.

\- ¿Una canción? - le pregunto extrañada.

\- Te he dicho que quería conocerte y según la canción que elijas, sabré lo que quieres transmitirme.

\- Está bien.

Me acerco hasta el ordenador, el cual, está conectado con los altavoces y elijo la canción. Éste mientras tanto, me observa fumándose un puro.

 _/ **Sucker For Pain** \- Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Imagine Dragons/_

 **I torture you**

(Te torturo)

 **Take my hand through the flames**

(Toma mi mano a través de las llamas)

 **I torture you**

(Te torturo)

 **I'm a slave to your games**

(Soy una esclava de tus juegos)

 **I'm just a sucker for pain**

(Soy una adicta al dolor)

 **I wanna chain you up**

(Quiero encadenarte)

 **I wanna tie you down**

(Quiero atacarte)

 **I'm just a sucker for pain**

(Soy solamente una adicta al dolor)

 **I'm a sucker for pain**

(Soy una adicta al dolor)

 **I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles**

(Tengo al escuadrón tatuado en mí,desde el cuello hasta los tobillos)

 **(...)**

\- Eres realmente un encanto, nena - dice riéndose sonoramente mientras le da una calada al puro - ¿quieres? - me ofrece.

\- No, no me gustan los puros - vuelvo a mentir descabelladamente. Obviamente me gustan, y más la marca que está fumando, pero claro, estoy de servicio.

\- ¿Entonces qué? - se acerca a mí y con los dedos de la otra mano del puro, me acaricia suavemente los labios - ¿vas a torturarme? - sus ojos desprenden un brillo de pura excitación.

\- Ponte cómodo - le sugiero, mordiéndole traviesamente uno de sus dedos.

Al ritmo de la canción me dirijo hacia el escenario donde hay una barra de _pole dance_ , muy sensualmente. Siento cómo esté me sigue, detallándose y disfrutando de mi perfecta anatomía. Por lo que, tengo mucho cuidado en los movimientos para que no se me note "la sorpresita" que tengo escondida en mi trasero.

El mafioso de pelo rapado y ojos verdosos se sienta muy cómodamente en su sofá de piel para deleitarse de mi bailecito. Aún no he comenzado a moverme y observo desde arriba cómo su pequeño amiguito ya está animado. Así que...¿quién soy yo para no darle una pequeña fiestecita?.

Con una mano agarro la fría barra sin dejar de perder contacto visual con el sujeto. Me muevo muy sensualmente, demasiado, haciendo que éste se meta la mano en el bolsillo para ocultar su erección. Continuo así moviéndome de una manera jodidamente sexy, rozando mi entrepierna contra el frío metal, alternando los movimientos...

Tras un rato, veo que el hombre no va aguantar mucho, así que decido acabar ya con el _show_ : con una mano me agarro fuertemente a la barra para que con la otra, pueda girar en el aire haciendo círculos y caer muy sensualmente. Hago lo mismo repetidas veces pero cayendo cada vez de diferente forma. La canción está apunto de acabar, así que con un susurro en el que le canto el estribillo, agarro de nuevo la barra y elevándome boca abajo me deslizo para caer nuevamente, pero con las piernas abiertas.

\- Joder - se levanta enérgicamente del sofá y levantándome, me empotra contra la pared, besándome y toqueteándome desesperadamente.

\- Ey, más lento - le regaño dulcemente. ¡Joder, me ha clavado toda la pistola con el golpe!.

\- Nena, voy a estallar - gruñe bajándose desesperadamente la cremallera del pantalón.

La canción acaba y yo saco mi pistola presionándola en su entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces? - ruge sorprendido.

\- ¿No querías conocerme? - con un movimiento de pistola le obligo a bajarme. Éste retrocede unos pasos - ¿no te acuerdas de mí? - doy un paso hacia delante y él dos hacia tras -Deja que te refresque la memoria: partido de póker, un millón de dólares y cuatro kilos de cocaína.

\- Heda... - murmura con asco mi apodo - no fue culpa mía...me traicionaron - intenta excusarse.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones - quito el seguro - vengo a saldar mi deuda.

De repente, al verse acorralado, saca su pistola y me apunta.

\- ¿Crees que me das miedo? - digo casi destornillándome de risa.

\- Deberías tenerlo, zorra. Además, mis hombres están apunto de llegar.

\- Mierda, se me olvidaba esa parte.

 _¡BAM!_

Disparo limpio justo en medio de la cabeza.

Rápidamente, subo las escaleras para ponerme algo que encuentre en el armario de las otras habitaciones, antes de que vengan sus hombres; decantándome por una camiseta negra sin hombros, unos pantalones rotos vaqueros y unas botas negras.

Bajo nuevamente a la sala con la mochila negra en mano,y de un disparo, logro reventar la caja fuerte. No es gran cosa, pero ya me encargaré de duplicarlo luego. Escucho un ruido y mi mirada se dirige hacia la ventana.

 _Hora de salir cagando leches._

Veinte hombres armados hasta en el culo, salen de varias furgonetas negras y se adentran en la la pistola en mano y la mochila a la espalda, cojo "prestadas" las gafas de aviador del mafioso ahora muerto y me dirijo al garaje silenciosamente. Increíblemente, logro despistarles y empiezo a desesperarme por no saber que vehículo elegir.

 _Pito,pito, gorgorito..._

Varias pisadas se aproximan a mí, haciendo que me pierda en la canción y me tenga que decantar por una honda negra deportiva, en vez de un Ferrari rojo o un todoterreno jaguar blindado.

Los hombres llegan justamente cuando termino de hacer el cableado a la moto. Así que, con un giro violento de manillar, salgo despavorida provocando una gran humareda y que estos sin ninguna visión,disparen hacia todos lados.

Empiezo a sortearlos por el parking, hasta ver que la puerta del exterior está a punto de cerrarse. Con otro giro de manillar, acelero llegando casi a 150 kilómetros por hora en cuestión de segundos e inclinándome, salgo victoriosamente del lugar.

 **(...)**

Son las diez de la mañana, y hace un calor del carajo en la carretera. Enserio, si fuera un maldito helado no estaría ni derretida, sino evaporada. ¡Dios Santo, si es que parece el puto infierno!.

Han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que dejé atrás la casa que se encontraba en Los Ángeles, para adentrarme en la ruta sesenta y seis. Sí, la famosa ruta. Y no, no voy a recorrerla entera, solamente voy a Las Vegas a por dinero.

A pesar de estar a hora de la ciudad de las apuestas, necesito parar. No puedo más con el calor y menos con el hambre. Así que, en la primera salida de la autopista, me desvío y llego a una bar llamado " _Golden Breakfast_ ". Es pequeño pero no tiene mala pinta; una mezcla entre el viejo oeste y los moteros de los años ochenta. Me gusta.

Aparco la moto entre dos todoterrenos para disimular. No me fío que ronde por ahí, algún policía paisano.

Me adentro en el bar y el aire acondicionado me enfría al momento. ¡Oh sí, bebé!,¡enfríame todo lo que puedas!. El lugar está medio desértico, quitando por las dos o tres mesas que están ocupadas de las diez del local. Huele a café recién hecho; café americano...uf, creo que me voy a correr aquí mismo.

Mis pies que andan por sí solos, me dirigen hacia el final del bar. ¿Me siento a la derecha o a la izquierda?. Mmmm...debería no importarme,pero cómo siempre, mi intuición que sale de mí por sí sola, me indica que me siente justo a la derecha, así que sin rechistar lo hago.

Y como era de esperar, si me hubiera sentado a la izquierda tendría que haber soportado los escupitajos del horrible y maloliente camionero,y además, me he ahorrado que el desayuno de ese señor cayera en mi ropa, y lo digo por el evidente tropezón que se ha pegado la camarera al no esperarse el palmetazo en el trasero que le ha dado ese mismo asqueroso señor.

Esa situación me ha puesto de muy mala leche, pero tengo demasiada hambre para ponerme a discutir. Ahora cuando salga me encargaré de rayarle el coche, eso lo aseguro. De momento, me concentro en leer los diferentes platos que me ofrece la carta.

En menos de un minuto escojo mi pedido: unas tortitas con sirope de arce y mantequilla, tres salchichas escocesas, dos huevos, un café americano y un zumo de naranja sin pulpa. Agg, odio la pulpa. ¿Qué?, ¿es demasiado?. ¡Ni hablar!, seguro que me quedo hasta con hambre. ¿Cómo creéis que mantengo ésta estupendísima y sensual figura?, porque os aseguro que con ensaladas, no. Además, hablando de cosas que odio, también está el color verde. Cómo decía un conocido mío: "el verde es el color de la mala suerte". Y que conste que yo no he hecho el refrán para excusarme, yo solamente soy una mera predicadora.

Cierro la carta y con un movimiento de muñeca le indico a la camarera que ya tengo mi pedido. Ésta, con los cascos puestos y masticando el chicle con la boca abierta y de una manera súper hortera, se acerca hasta mí arrastrando los pies de muy mala gana.

\- Hola, buenos días. Bienvenida al _Golden Breakfast_ , soy su camarera Steisy. ¿En qué puedo servirle? - me suelta el discurso perezosamente.

Una vez que le pido mi orden, me quita la carta con la misma mala gana con la que ha soltado el discurso y se pone sus cascos de música para dirigirse hacia la cocina, y gritarle al cocinero mi pedido con acento australiano. ¿Y cómo sé que es australiano?, porque yo nací allí, aunque no os lo creáis. Pero también, he vivido en más países como Rusia, México, Italia, España, Argentina y ahora me he decantado por América del Norte. En los lugares donde he pasado más tiempo viviendo y le tengo más cariño es en Australia y España. Así que, evidentemente, tengo la inmensa suerte de saber muchos idiomas, pero dominar, dominar, solamente el español, el inglés y el italiano. También, se desenvolverme en ruso y en francés, pero lo que menos sé es chino, japonés y árabe. ¿Qué?, soy una chica de mundo, tengo que adaptarme al mercado ilegal.

Pasan diez minutos y aún mi pedido no ha llegado. Durante el tiempo transcurrido, me he distraído quitándome unas pequeñas costras que de seguro me dejarán cicatriz, pero vamos, una más una menos, todo mi cuerpo es un lienzo de éstas, así que, no es que me importe mucho. Pasan dos minutos más, y ya me encuentro con una desesperación de niña pequeña.¿Cómo puede ser que tarden tanto?. Decido levantarme para estirar las piernas, pero en vez de salir a fumarme un cigarro como tenía pensado, me dirijo hacia la zona de chucherías, souvenirs y revistas de la tienda.

De vez en cuando alzo la vista por encima de una revista de prensa rosa para ver cuando llega mi pedido. Una revista, dos revistas, tres revistas...mira que estoy por entrar en la puta cocina y hacérmelo yo.

\- Le va a dar propina su puta madre... - murmuro entre dientes estampando con furia la revista en la estantería.

\- No deberías ser tan agresiva - escucho que me regaña una chica al escuchar mi comentario.

Me giro con la intención de responderle con alguna grosería, pero no sé por que, pero me quedo en blanco. Literal, estoy parada viéndola sin decir nada, sorprendida. Estos son los momentos en el que las personas normales suelen llamar flechazo a primera vista, pero obvio, para nosotros los criminales es una ilusión que nos dura una noche, una hora, unos días...

\- ¿Sabes que no es de buena educación mirar a las personas con la boca abierta? - me vuelve a regañar cerrando mi boca, la cual, no se por qué cojones la había abierto. Sin querer, la miro de arriba abajo, deleitándome más tiempo justamente en sus voluptuosos pechos, cubiertos por fina camisa. Ésta al darse cuenta, se ruboriza y se cierra dos botones disimuladamente.

A ver, a ver, a ver... ¿qué cojones está pasando?. Me estoy quedando embobada por cada cosa que hace...¿es una especie de maldición o algo así?. Y no es diga que la chica es una miss universo, porque estaría mintiendo, pero es una belleza rara, quiero decir... es especial, una belleza diferente a la de las demás. Es... indescriptible, mira que he visto chicas en mi vida, incluso más guapas que de las revistas, pero ninguna como ella. Es como...como una mezcla entre lo sensual pero lo sencillo, no sé si me estoy explicando bien. Ella es alta pero no muy alta, estatura media, concretamente yo soy media cabeza más alta que ella, pero es que yo ya de por sí soy alta; es delgada pero con músculo, no palo de escoba. A diferencia de mí, ella tiene unos voluptuosos y maravillosos pechos, ¿cómo lo sé?, intuición...tiene el pelo rubio claro con algunos mechones castaños; su piel es bronceada pero de un bronceado de verano, y sus ojos...sus ojos son azul celeste, un azul que nunca había visto...totalmente hipnotizantes.

Soy consciente de que me la estoy comiendo con la mirada,pero me da igual, no quiero dejar de mirarla.

Una vez que termina su compra, se aleja de mí incómoda, para sentarse en la mesa que está justo detrás de la mí repente, salgo de mi ensimismamiento al ver que la camarera por fin llega con mi orden a la mesa. Por lo que, agarro algunas chuches para disimular, las pago y vuelvo para desayunar.

Mira que lo intento pero se me ha cerrado el estómago. A pesar de ello, me obligo a comer ya que me queda un largo camino.

Estoy desayunando a la vez que la miro, pero esta vez soy más disimulada, es cómo si necesitara desnudar su alma y saber todo de ella. Me es excitante pero pervertido al mismo tiempo. Nunca he sido así, y me siento mal, me siento posesiva.

Durante el tiempo que he seguido mirándola, me he dado cuenta de unos pequeños detalles: cómo cuando se pone nerviosa y se acicala el flequillo para cambiárselo de lado, o simplemente, ponerse un mechón detrás de la oreja para disimuladamente mirarme.

Llega su pedido, y a diferencia de mí, la camarera es simpática con ella. Por lo que, la rubia muy simpáticamente, se lo agradece con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que acaba de matarme, helarme y arder en el mismísimo infierno. ¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan perfecta?, me siento mal hasta de pensarlo. Más bien, mal no es cómo me siento, sino envidiosa...envidiosa de que seguramente tendrá un novio perfecto que no la trata cómo debe.

 _Espera.. ¿whaaaat?._

Alexandra Woods, ¿pero tú te estás escuchando?. ¿Estás tonta o qué?.

Mira paso, no sé que me está ocurriendo. Mi cuerpo hoy está en mi contra,y encima mi suerte dudo que mejore a lo largo del día.

Me obligo a dejar de mirarla, y ya sin hambre alguna, termino mi desayuno de mala gana sin levantar la vista.

No entiendo que me pasa... yo no soy así y nunca lo he sido. Bueno, una vez lo fui, hace cinco años, y como una idiota, ciega de amor...mira cómo acabe: sola y con un corazón roto. Prefiero estar cómo estoy: soltera, de flor en flor y sin complicaciones.

Cuando voy a comerme la última tortita, con el estómago a punto de estallar y con el resto del desayuno en la garganta, con una angustia que flipas...siento un movimiento extraño enfrente mío. Ni me limito a mirar, me llevo el tenedor a mi boca y continuo con mi desayuno. O eso intento, porque unas vibraciones extrañas me invaden advirtiéndome de que hay peligro; y mi mirada inevitablemente quiere deleitarse de lo que está ocurriendo, pero me contengo. Así que en vez de mirar, agudizo el oído:

\- Nena, ¿estás sola? - pregunta un hombre con una voz sumamente grave, que me da muy mala espina, intentando iniciar una conversación de coqueteo - ¿quieres que te acompañe?.

\- Sí, estoy sola pero no gracias - le contesta muy secamente la chica misteriosa. Intento no reírme por el corte que le acaba de pegar, así que comienzo a beberme el café.

Sigo sin establecer contacto, pero me hago la idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Así que, básicamente sigo concentrada en su conversación:

\- Venga,princesa, no te hagas de rogar - pero que tío más pesado e insistente. Cómo siga así voy a meterme aunque quede cómo una imbécil.

La chica no responde ante la insistencia, simplemente lo ignora, lo que hace que le sienta como una patada en los huevos. Éste con un gruñido,invade su espacio sentándose, y lo sé, por el chirrido de la silla al desplazarse.

\- ¿En algún momento te he dado permiso para sentarte?. Es para saberlo, porque no me he dado cuenta - le dice irritada al hombre.

No me pregunto cuando he entrado en contacto visual con la escena, y por obra del destino, ella parece percatarse de mi interés cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía.

El hombre prácticamente está hablando solo porque ella solo fija su mirada en mí. Su atención la acaparo yo, pero no de la misma manera de antes, no, ahora es más de comprender algo, el qué, no lo sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

De repente, el hombre sin vergüenza alguna, se lleva el café de ella a sus labios para bebérselo, haciendo que toda su atención vuelva a enfocarse en él. Esta desconexión me ha dolido, más de lo que esperaba. Ahora mismo quiero estrangular al hombre con mis propias manos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - le pregunta hecha una furia, arrebantándole el café y manchándole los pantalones. El camionero enfurecido por el ardor del café en sus muslos, se levanta de un salto.

\- ¡Maldita zorra, mira lo que me has hecho! - exclama tan fuerte que toda la atención del local se concentra en ellos.

Pensaba que la chica era de carácter, pero ahora mismo, tiene la expresión de un animal acobardado. Me muero de ganas de ayudarla, pero cómo dicen: " _aquí_ , _cada uno mea en su tiesto_ ". Ni es mi asunto, ni estoy involucrada en ello. Además, siento que no es bueno que me acerque a ella. Y esta vez no es intuición sino premonición.

\- Ahora mismo me limpias los pantalones - le exige el muy subnormal. Acabo de llegar a un punto en el que parezco un caldero hirviendo de la impotencia que tengo.

\- Ya te gustaría, flipado - se defiende la rubia,sacándole el dedo corazón con valentía.

La tensión se puede palpar en el ambiente.

\- Ya te pillaré puta, y no tendré piedad de ti - murmura en tono amenazante para que el resto no se entere de su disputa.

Ambos se quedan fulminándose con la mirada durante un tiempo, hasta que la chica se levanta y con mala leche, vacía el contenido de su café en el pecho del hombre haciéndolo gritar por el quemazón.

Ni me acuerdo cuando me he levantado ni el por qué. Bueno sí, con el tiempo he aprendido el lema de _acción y reacción;_ y cómo mi trabajo se basa en eso, es obvio que iba a saber lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Así que antes de que el hombre la golpee, he saltado ágilmente sobre mi mesa para seguidamente lanzarme sobre él y de un puñetazo estamparlo contra el suelo y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

 _¡Dios, que bien sienta!._

Cuando me levanto agotada, después de la tunda que le acabo de meter. Veo todos los ojos enfocados hacia mi persona, incluso los de la chica que me mira con una expresión totalmente aterrorizada.

Genial, mira que no quería que supiera ni de mi existencia, pero ahora me tomará por una criminal. Espera...soy una criminal, bueno, por una mala persona...mierda, esto no mejora.

-¿Alguien quiere que le dé otro repaso? - grito amenazando a todas las personas del local sin querer. Y digo "sin querer" porque cuando estoy tensa o nerviosa soy así, amenazante o borde. Así que cómo era de esperar, salen todos del lugar, acojonados, menos ella.

\- ¿Por qué mierda no huyes cómo los demás? - le pregunto intrigada. No quería sonar muy brusca pero es que el hecho de que no se haya ido, ha provocado que me ponga más tensa aún. En sí su presencia y lo que provoca en mí, me resulta intrigante y un poco molestia. No me he dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

\- Gracias - me responde con un carraspeo al darse cuenta que ha sonado un poco asustada.

Se endereza y pone sus manos por detrás de su espalda sin dejar de mirarme. Ese acto es de ocultamiento, lo aprendí de mi maestro, el cual era muy bueno leyendo el cuerpo de las personas. Así que básicamente lo hace para ocultarse de algo: ya sea de su identidad, como forma de barrera para que no me acerque, o de nervios. Creo que será de nervios ya que he notado cómo se ha vuelto a poner un mechón de pelo justo detrás de su oreja. Además, con un inocente mordisco de labios.

\- No tienes que darlas - le respondo muy secamente. Y no lo hago por parecer borde, es que no quiero cagarla más de lo que he hecho.

Aún con la atención curiosa de la chica en mí, me acerco a mi mesa y me bebo el culo del vaso de zumo de naranja que me quedaba. Agarro la mochila y saco un billete de cincuenta dólares que dejo en la mesa. Obviamente el desayuno no vale eso, pero que más me da, si dentro de unos momentos voy a duplicar el dinero por tres y si tengo suerte por cuatro.

Cojo las gafas de aviador y me las pongo cruzando la mirada con la rubia que he pillado analizando mi cuerpo. ¿Lesbiana, bisexual, heterocuriosa...?. Y no me vengáis ahora con tonterías de: " _ay_ , _que solo te está mirando_ ". Mi radar nunca me falla y te digo que la forma con la que se estaba deleitando con mi trasero no es muy heterosexual que digamos.

Paso al lado suyo e inconscientemente abro mis fosas nasales para impregnarme del olor que no he podido apreciar cuando he estado cerca. Huele a coco, pero no a coco de fruta sino mezclado con una extraña flor, la cual desconozco. Sin esperarlo, un sentimiento extraño se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo, el cual hace tiempo que no sentía, no sabría describirlo pero...bah, dejémoslo.

Cuando salgo por la puerta del lugar siento alivio, pero se me pasa en cuestión de segundos, sustituido por remordimiento. Pero remordimiento por qué...¡Ah, claro!, obviamente se ha quedado sin desayuno y no sé si tiene para volver a pedirse otro, o sino, por dejarla sola con ese cretino que puede despertar en cualquier momento, o...menos mal que no he estudiado psicología cómo me recomendó mi mentor, seguro que volvería locos a mis pacientes.

Me adentro de nuevo en el local, con tal de darle dinero a la chica y no volver a verla jamás,y así quedarme con la conciencia tranquila. Así que, me dirijo como cual robot hacia su mesa con una inexpresión en el rostro, y le dejo dos cientos dólares justo al lado del café, ahora vacío.

Sin pararme ni mirarla, me muevo con indiferencia hacia la puerta hasta que mi cuerpo se detiene tensándose por el agarre de unos delicados y suaves dedos que rodean mi muñeca.

\- No los necesito - me los devuelve enfadada - ni que fuera una cualquiera para aceptarlos. Sé valerme por mí misma.

\- No lo he hecho pensado eso - me suelto bruscamente de su agarre y se los devuelvo irritada - además, ser una "cualquiera" no es nada malo - la miro de arriba abajo con desprecio - por lo que veo que eres una estirada reprimida...nadie soltaría un comentario tan patético como el tuyo - y dejándola con la palabra en la boca salgo del local.

Me dirijo hacia mi moto enfurecida, la cual ahora se encuentra entre un Chevrolet y una autocaravana. Pero no puedo evitar girarme al sentir los ojos de alguien sobre mi nuca.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que seguirme? - le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras camino hacia atrás - eres una desagradecida. - le acuso - Primero me llamas agresiva, y luego, encima que te ofrezco dinero para que desayunes...¿eres tan mal pensada que crees que voy a pagarte por otra cosa? - la rubia ha comenzado a fulminarme con la mirada mientras camina sin decir nada.

¡Ah! y lo de estirada lo digo por su ropa, seguro que es una pija consentida: pantalones altos de pseudooficina (sí, me he inventado la palabra), una camisa seguramente de importación y unas sabrinas demasiado coquetas para mi gusto. Y claro, que no falte el : "fulaaaar" en el cuello. Pija, estirada y consentida.

Me detengo para encararla, ya que lo que más odio es que me ignoren, y básicamente es lo que ella ha estado haciendo. Pero la muy...mira porque me he prometido no insultar más, pero la muy descarada ha pasado de largo dejándome en medio del parking con cara de gilipollas.

 _No sabe con quién se ha metido._

Camino con prisa hacia ella y la agarro de la cadera para deternerla y ésta comienza agitarse. Fuerzo más el agarre para que no se escape de entre mis brazos y los aflojo cuando no tiene más remedio que relajarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa que ahora quieres ligar conmigo? - me suelta ruborizada y a mí dejándome a cuadros.

\- Creída, estirada,malpensada... ¿algo más para la lista?. Santurrona, ¿tal vez? - le recito riéndome con burla. Ésta tensa la mandíbula intentando controlarse - ni que fueras de mi tipo - le digo con desprecio.

\- Con que eres una de esas... - comienza a decir con asco sin terminar la frase.

De repente, mi mirada inevitablemente se va a la cruz de su collar que hasta ahora no había reparado en ella.

\- ¿Una qué? - le reto a decir con una sonrisa burlona pero la muy cobarde no dice nada. Solamente se limita a empujarme hasta soltarse de mi agarre - Vamos dilo - le vuelvo a retar acercándome más a su cara,insinuándome.

\- Una lesbiana - me responde la jodida con valentía. ¡Vaya par de ovarios tiene para retarme!.

Simplemente me río, cruzando los brazos y con un gesto de chulería, situando mis gafas en la cabeza. Inevitablemente, ésta se pierde en mis ojos. No es que me guste presumir pero es que son demasiado llamativos.

\- No voy a negarlo - me relamo los labios disfrutando del momento - Se puede decir, que vosotros "los normales" - hago un gesto con los dedos - lo llamaríais así, pero yo no soy muy fan de las etiquetas - digo esto último, inclinándome hacia ella, de una manera, tan jodidamente sensual, que hago que retroceda dos pasos - tranquila...cómo te he dicho no eres mi tipo, y ni creo que seas el tipo de ningún hombre heterosexual. Eres una maldita reprimida - y dicho esto, la dejo de nuevo con la palabra en la boca para dirigirme de nuevo hacia mi moto.

\- Pues siento decirte, pero mi novio no piensa igual - me contradice, poniéndose delante de mío, impediéndome el paso - además, un consejito: seas lo que seas, espero que tengas una buena técnica para ligar con tus "chochitos".

-¿"Chochitos"? - sin poder evitarlo me descojono en su cara haciendo que pierda la poca paciencia que tiene y comience a golpearme con pequeños manotazos, hasta que dejo de reírme - tranquila fiera - le agarro las muñecas con demasiado fuerza y ésta me mira los labios. Espera, ¿qué? - y sí, tengo una técnica para mis "chochitos" - vuelvo a recalcar esto último, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

\- Claro, seguro que tu técnica es súper romántica y ñoña... - me dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Quieres escucharla? - le propongo con una voz pícara.

\- Sorpréndeme - suelto el agarre de sus muñecas y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, sujetándola con la otra mano en la cadera e inclinándome hacia su oído para susurrarle:

\- Oh, princesa... - le susurro con una voz tan ronca que hasta yo misma hago que me estremezca - ven y... - cierro los ojos y me impregno del olor a coco de su precioso pelo.

\- Y... - suelta en un débil jadeo.

\- Y enséñame una teta - finalizo con una carcajada que se prolonga hasta que empieza a dolerme demasiado la barriga. Ésta me pega un empujón que me desequilibra, haciendo que me caiga hacia atrás, y ella conmigo, al seguir nuestras manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto aún riéndome por la situación.

\- Déjame en paz, imbécil - dice con la voz rota. No sé si está llorando o está a punto de hacerlo, pero me ha puesto mal por ponerla mal, no sé si me explico...joder, es que a veces puedo ser un poco bestia pero que yo sepa en esta ocasión no lo he sido.

La rubia se levanta dejándome en el suelo y con paso rápido se mete en el coche que resulta ser el Chevrolet que está al lado de mi moto, bueno, de "mi supuesta moto". Por lo que, la chica en ningún momento me ha estado persiguiendo.

\- Joder, mierda - maldigo, levantándome rápidamente del suelo para seguirla hasta su coche.

Cuando ésta arranca, toco con los nudillos en la ventana pero ésta, haciendo caso omiso a mis golpes. Da marcha atrás.

\- ¡Ey, ábreme! - medio le suplico con un golpe en el cristal. La rubia me mira enfurecida y sin dejar de retroceder, abre la ventana - quiero pedirte perdón.

\- ¡Vete al demonio y olvídame! - furiosa, gira el volante de manera brusca, y hace que vuelva a caerme hacia atrás, dándome en la nunca contra el suelo.

 _¡Será zorra!._

Lo haya hecho adrede o no, se ha quedado sin coche por graciosa. Además, que necesitaba uno porque paso de arriesgarme a ir con esa moto tan ostentosa en dirección a Las Vegas.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - me ofrece la mano para levantarme, y yo la acepto a regañadientes - lo siento, es que a veces cuando me cabreo...

-¡Eres una histérica! -le grito furiosa.

Con descaro, me subo en el asiento del conductor. Lo vuelvo a arrancar, cerrando todas las puertas y ventanas, y la dejo con una cara de estúpida en el parking.

Ahora los roles se han cambiado y es ella la que suplica que le abra, pero claro, no lo hace educadamente ,así que para hacerla un poco sufrir, me paseo en el coche por el parking a diez por hora y ella al lado mío furiosa, como si fuera un perrito faldero.

Y pensar que hace nada me ponía nerviosa esta tía...ahora mismo se ve patética: tiene la cara roja perdida de cólera,y sus andares de estirada son súper dramáticos. Me está dando pena y todo.

\- Sube, estirada - le digo deteniendo el coche.Ésta se para frente la ventanilla y no articula palabra, solamente me mira con incredulidad y asco.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí o qué? - le pregunto desesperada, rodando los ojos al ver que no me responde.

\- Baja..de...mi...puto...coche - me dice lentamente cómo si no entendiera dónde estoy subida. Aunque el problema más evidente, es que la que no se está enterando de la situación es ella - ¡Ya! - exclama rabiosa.

\- Nop - le respondo con una sonrisa burlona. Ésta abre la puerta violentamente y con fuerza dirige su puño a mí, pero al ser más rápida, lo esquivo ágilmente y le apunto con la pistola en el cuello, sorprendiéndola - a ver, este es el trato: yo conduzco, yo te llevo a dónde me de la gana, una vez que lleguemos, te olvidarás de mí y...nada de policía. ¡Ah!, y debes estar en todo el trayecto calladita. ¿Entendido? - le explico el procedimiento con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Dios! cómo estoy disfrutando de su cara de terror y desconcierto. ¿Ahora quién es la dominante y la sumisa?.

\- No te creo, es un farol - me contradice con su sonrisa perfecta, intentando convencerse de que es una broma.

\- ¿No me crees? - le reto aún con la pistola apuntando a su cuello y con una sonrisa de estúpida en el rostro. Lentamente me inclino hacia ella mirándola pícaramente - ¿quieres averiguarlo? - le susurro al oído, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo. Ésta a pesar de disimular muy bien su estremecimiento, asiente con la cabeza.

 _¡BAM!_

Disparo en el techo y se le queda una cara de estúpida que no puede con ella. Intenta por todos los medios salir del coche,pero al tener el seguro no puede, por lo que empieza a gritar desesperadamente. Haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas y a sus gritos, acelero y nos alejamos de aquel bar.

 **(...)**

\- ¿Quieres dejar de llorar? - le suplico desesperada. Lleva desde nuestra salida llorando tanto, que aún no sé cómo no ha inundado el coche- ni que fuera una mala persona.

\- ¡¿Ni que fuera una mala persona?! - me repite fuera de sí, limpiándose las lágrimas con rabia - ¡esto es un claro secuestro!.

\- No, no lo es - le digo divertida.

\- ¡Y encima te ríes de la situación! - exclama ofendida.

\- A ver, que no es para tanto...lo estás dramatizando todo, estirada - la miro divertida, pero pierdo rápidamente la sonrisa al ver que de verdad no le está haciendo ni puta gracia - mira, no te voy a hacer nada. Te voy a ser franca, sí soy una criminal, y necesito ir a un sitio porque me pisan los talones. Solamente has tenido la mala suerte de toparte conmigo, así que, no te culpabilices más -intento más o menos tranquilizarla.

\- ¿No me vas a violar? - me froto la cara con las manos frustrada.

\- No - nuestras miradas se cruzan - eres atractiva y eso...vamos que eres un ocho pero no soy de ese tipo de personas. Me va más lo consentido - digo con orgullo.

\- ¿Es en serio? - me mira ofendida - ¡¿un ocho?!.

\- Oh, por dios - me llevo la mano a la cabeza, intentando no reírme.¡Pero qué egocéntrica!- sí, serás toda una chica de Victoria Secret, pero tu personalidad y tu temperamento de ñoña, remilgada y santita no va conmigo - me mira con el ceño fruncido, dándome un palmetazo en el muslo.

\- Yo de ti tendría cuidado con los golpes, niña bonita - me río concentrada en la carretera- a mí me va el sado,así que no te aconsejo que hagas eso...podrías provocar otras reacciones en mí - ahora sí la miro y tiene hasta la boca abierta de incredulidad.

\- Eres una pervertida.

\- No - le contradigo - seguro que ni lo has probado.

\- Eso es para enfermos - evita el contacto visual conmigo.

\- Santita,santita,santita... - canturreo - no lo es, y si lo fuera...no me da pena en contarlo. No soy una reprimida.

\- Estás loca... - me dice con una sonrisa que intenta reprimir. Enserio, adoro hacerla sonreír - y no soy ninguna reprimida - recalca.

\- Entonces hablemos de sexo - palmeo animadamente el volante.

\- ¡No! - exclama escandalizada - no te conozco y es algo muy íntimo - y ahí vuelve su espíritu reprimido.

\- ¡Ves cómo eres una reprimida! - exclamo de manera triunfal.

\- No, lo soy - la muy terca, me vuelve a contradecir - soy reservada.

\- Dos sesiones conmigo, y te juro que te hago ninfómana - me giro para mirarla y veo que se ha puesto roja como un tomate - por favor, no te ruborices que estamos hablando entre amigas.

\- Eres una neardental - se lleva las manos a las mejillas - y no estoy ruborizada, solamente tengo calor - prende el aire acondicionado.

\- ¿Estás cachonda? - le sonrío pícaramente.

\- No.

\- Sí - le contradigo.

\- Que no - vuelve a contradecirme irritada.

\- Que sí.

\- Ag...eres una egocéntrica - con un suspiro se intenta relajar y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

 **(...)**

\- ¿Al menos puedo saber cómo se llama mi secuestradora?- me pregunta intrigada rompiendo el silencio.

\- No debería decírtelo, por si me delatas y eso, así que...para ti soy: s _eñorita Egocéntrica_ \- se ríe ante mi comentario. Dios, pero que preciosa es cuando sonríe. Debería hacerlo más y así,no tener esa cara de estreñida que tanto detesto - o sino neardental ninfómana.

\- Me gusta neardental - concluye con otra sonrisa que acaba por derretirme.

\- Entonces, s _eñorita Neardental_ será - le devuelvo la sonrisa y extrañamente, ella se pierde en mis labios - ¿y usted: señorita estirada, ñoña y santurrona...?¿Cual es su nombre?-

\- Entonces, s _eñorita Neardental_ será - le devuelvo la sonrisa y extrañamente, ella se pierde en mis labios - ¿y usted: señorita estirada, ñoña y santurrona...?.¿Cual es su nombre? - le pregunto más bien intrigada que por cortesía - Y no me diga que también es criminal porque no la creo...además, sino me lo dice me encargaré de buscarla personalmente.

\- ¿Sabes?, creo que me estás empezando a caer bien...- me halaga poniendo su mano en mi muslo, el cual, empieza a arder al instante. Lamentablemente, esa sensación reconfortante, acaba justamente al darse cuenta de lo que ha provocado en mí- me llamo Clarke.


	3. Las Vegas

-Con que Clarke...- tamborileo con los dedos el volante, intentando iniciar una conversación tras diez minutos de silencio - ¿Qué edad tienes?.

\- Esto que es...¿un interrogatorio? - me dice cortante con la intención de prolongar el silencio incómodo.

\- Puede... - le sonrío alzando las cejas divertida. En cambio, ésta mantiene su pacto de silencio, y su rostro hacia la ventana - me gusta conocer a mis víctimas - bromeo.

\- Pensaba que esto no era un secuestro - rompe su silencio para fijar,solamente unos segundos, su mirada en mí.

\- Y no lo es...es simplemente "un simulacro de secuestro" - me mira extrañada sin entender a lo que me refiero - ya sabes, para la próxima vez que te secuestren - se ríe tímidamente, lo que hace que inexplicablemente se me revolotee el estómago,en el buen sentido.

\- Espero que nunca me secuestren de verdad - su mirada vuelve a fijarse en mí pero esta vez con una sonrisa encantadora - y si lo hacen, espero que seas tú - y ahora es cuando la miro con una sonrisa es estúpida en el rostro - ya sabes...me refiero a que... - habla atropelladamente - eres demasiado amable para ser una criminal - recula rápidamente.

\- En realidad no lo soy - me río nerviosamente por su halago - la verdad es que no te gustaría saber de lo que soy capaz.

\- Tranquila, no me asustaría de todas formas - dice muy convencida.

\- ¿Y eso?.

\- Porque soy psicóloga - dice con orgullo.

\- Vaya... entonces tendré que tener cuidado - me concentro en la carretera - no quiero que con mis gestos descubras realmente quién soy y vayas a la policía - la miro para observarla una vez más y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

\- Tranquila, no se me ocurriría eso - cabizbaja, se entretiene con el hilo de sus pantalones, con el que ha empezado nerviosamente a jugar - ¿Qué? - se ruboriza. No le gusta que le mire -De momento no me has hecho nada, y además, me estás llevando prácticamente a casa - se excusa muy malamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? - digo intentando no sonreír. Vuelvo a concentrarme en la carretera porque si paso más de un minuto mirándola,temo que tengamos un accidente - ¿ y a dónde vas, si se puede saber?.

\- A Nuevo México - sus ojos se vuelven a cruzar con los míos. Ahora, empieza a jugar con sus dedos con la ventanilla del coche.

\- Pues no tienes pinta de mexicana.

-¿Es un chiste? - no se ríe, pero la comisura de sus labio se eleva y a mí me sirve como válido - porque es muy malo - me mira.

\- Es un intento de chiste, pero obviamente... - la miro de arriba abajo poniéndola nerviosa - soy mejor en otras dotes...

\- No lo dudo - se gira para mirarme muy seria - ya me lo has demostrado antes - y de nuevo, vuelve a poner la atención en la ventanilla.

\- Chiquita, antes solamente estaba tanteando el terreno - la miro, humedeciendo los labios con gracia y ésta avergonzada,carraspea. ¡Dios!, es tan fácil ponerla nerviosa.

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir la edad que tienes? - insisto de nuevo.

\- Veintitrés - su mirada nerviosa vuelve a cruzarse con la mía - ¿y tú?.

\- No puedo responder a eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? - me pregunta molesta.

\- Te he dicho que no puedo contar nada sobre mí - le sonrío y ésta reacciona poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Entonces no me preguntes más porque yo tampoco te voy a contar nada - dice enfadada dándome la espalda.

Y de nuevo, el silencio cae entre nosotras.

Entiendo que se haya molestado, obviamente, porque no es justo que yo esté preguntando por su vida y me responda, pero cuando es al revés, yo no responda nada. Pero vamos, yo he intentado hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que el trayecto se nos haga ameno. Lo peor va a ser cuando le diga que va a tener que ayudarme a atracar el casino de Las Vegas...pero ni modo, no es mi culpa que se haya interpuesto en mi camino.

Pasan diez minutos y estoy desesperada por hablar. Sé que no está durmiendo, porque su respiración no está calmada...y lo sé, porque en los momentos que la miro, su respiración se vuelve algo irregular, cómo si sintiera mi mirada en ella. Además de que la he pillado varias veces a través del retrovisor observándome, mientras que se hace "la dormida".

Mira,si no quiere hablar, es problema suyo.

Desesperada, enciendo su reproductor de música:

 _(Barbie girl - Aqua)_

 ** _Hi Barbie_**

 _(Hola, Barbie)_

 ** _Hi Ken_**

 _(Hola, Ken)_

 ** _Do you wanna go for a ride?_**

 _(¿Quieres dar un paseo?)_

 ** _Sure Ken_**

 _(Claro, Ken)_

 ** _Jump In…_**

 ** _I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_**

 _(Soy una chica barbie, en un mundo de barbie)_

 ** _Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._**

 _(Vida en plástico, es fantástico)_

 ** _(...)_**

\- ¿NO ME JODAS? - grito del espanto.

Es la canción más ÑOÑA y CURSI que he escuchado en toda mi vida, y que, increíblemente me sé de memoria.

Enserio, no puedo parar de descojonarme. Esta mierda si que no me la esperaba... aunque me dura poco ya que Clarke se ha levantado sobresaltada de la vergüenza y está intentando apagar el reproductor.

\- ¡No la quites! - exclamo muerta de la risa- si ya sabía de adelantado, que iba a encontrarme con este tipo de música - forcejeo con ella para que no quite la canción.

\- ¡¿Quieres apagar eso?! - forcejea conmigo muerta de vergüenza.

\- Venga... que no tienes de qué avergonzarte - ella se detiene y yo me seco las lágrimas provocadas por la risa - es una canción: cursi, ñoña y muy mala, pero tiene ritmo - intento animarla pero lo único que hago es que se ruborice más.

-¡Se acabó! - apaga el reproductor y vuelve a recostarse dándome la espalda.

\- Dicen que a través de las canciones se puede llegar a conocer el interior de una persona - le comento reitentando mantener una conversación pero solamente recibo silencio - bueno, cómo no eres muy habladora y quiero conocerte...no tengo más remedio que seguir escuchando - le pulso de nuevo al play haciendo que vuelva a girarse, sobresaltada:

 _(Bad Girl - Avril Lavinge)_

 ** _Just lay your head in daddy's lap, you're a bad girl_**

 _(Sólo pon tu cabeza en el regazo de papá, eres una chica mala)_

 ** _Hey, hey, I'll let you walk all over me_**

 _(Hey, hey, te dejo caminar por todo mi cuerpo)_

 ** _You know that I'm a little tease_**

 _(Sabes que soy un poco bromista)_

 _ **But I want it pretty please (please)** _

_(Pero lo quiero bastante, cariño, por favor)_

 ** _You know I'm crazy_**

 _(Sabes que estoy loca)_

 _ **I just want to be your baby**_

 _(Sólo quiero ser tu bebé)_

 ** _You can fuck me, you can play me_**

 _(Puedes cogerme, puedes jugar conmigo)_

 ** _You can love me, you can hate me_**

 _(Puedes amarme, puedes odiarme)_

 ** _Miss me, miss me_**

 _(Extráñame, extráñame)_

 _ **Now you want to kiss me**_

 _(Ahora quieres besarme)_

 ** _Choke me because I said so_**

 _(Ahórcame porque yo lo digo)_

 ** _Stroke me and feed my ego_**

 _(Golpéame y alimenta mi ego)_

 ** _I've been a bad girl, don't you know_**

 _(He sido una chica mala, ¿no lo sabes?)_

 ** _Come get it, now or never_**

 _(Ven y tenlo, ahora o nunca)_

 ** _I'll let you do whatever_**

 _(Te dejaré hacer cualquier cosa)_

 ** _I'll be your bad girl, here we go_**

 _(Seré tu chica mala, aquí vamos)_

 ** _(...)_**

 _ **Just Lay your head on daddy's lap. Your're a bad girl** (Simplemente pon tu cabeza en el regazo de papá. Eres una niña mala)._

 _¿Em...?.¡¿PERO QUE COJONES?!._

Con los ojos abiertos como platos miro a Clarke la cual está intentando, ahora sí, apagar el reproductor como si su vida dependiera de ello, temblando de pavor.

 _Vale, esto no me lo esperaba. Pensaba que iba a ser otra canción ñoña._

\- Emm... - son las únicas palabras que salen por mi boca, aún confusa por el impacto.

\- Solamente - eleva la mano enfadada - no digas nada... ¡Y que sepas que esa teoría es una mierda!.

 _Mentirosa, mentirosa,mentirosa... - la palabra no para de repetirse en mi cabeza._

\- La teoría no es una mierda- le rebato riéndome por la incomodidez del momento - madre mía, y yo que pensaba que era la única ninfómana de las dos.

\- ¡Cállate! - me grita escondiendo su mirada en la ventanilla. Cómo si ésta le sirviera de escudo para que no note su rubor...

\- Oye, que no tiene nada de malo la canción - le pongo mi mano en el hombro dándole ánimos, intentando poner seriedad al asunto.Ésta muy arisca, me la aparta - sinceramente, no te entiendo... - finalizo la conversación mosqueada.

\- Yo a ti si que no te entiendo - dirige su mirada furiosa hacia mí y extrañamente, hace que me acobarde - dices que quieres conocerme, y más que dejarme en paz o darme la oportunidad de hacerlo por mí misma...lo haces mediante esa mierda de canciones comerciales que no me definen para nada - vale, ahora está que echa chispas.

\- Entonces, pon una canción que te defina o al menos, que te guste - digo elevando demasiado el tono de voz - vamos, adelante - insisto golpeando con el dedo el reproductor.

Clarke me hace caso y enfurruñada, empieza a pasar las canciones de una a una, hasta detenerse.

\- Seguramente no será de tu agrado - la miro sin entender a que se refiere.

 _( Suena:When I look at you - Miley Cyrus)_

Genial, esto tampoco me lo que esperaba.

Intento con todas mis fuerzas aguantar hasta el final de la canción pero las putas ganas de vomitar me pueden y la mala hostia también.

Apago bruscamente el reproductor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.¿Te ha hecho daño a tu corazoncito de perra? - está intentando provocarme, pero no lo va a conseguir.

\- Mi corazón de perra está acostumbrada a otro tipo de canciones - digo demasiado borde.

\- ¿Ah sí?. Venga, dime cuales... estoy deseando analizarte como psicóloga - me desafía con una sonrisa burlona y yo, tonta perdía, accedo.

\- _Twenty one pilots_ : _Heathens -_ le sonrío con malicia _-_ Te aconsejo que no te pongas a llorar cuando la escuches.

Clarke coge el móvil y empieza a buscarla:

 ** _Welcome to the room of people_**

 _Bienvenido a la sala de las personas_

 ** _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_**

 _Que tienen habitaciones de personas que amaron un día_

 ** _Docked away_**

 _(Más que atracados)_

 ** _Just because we check the guns at the door_**

 _(Sólo porque vimos las armas en la puerta)_

 ** _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_**

 _(No quiere decir que nuestros cerebros se transformen en granadas)_

 _ **You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you** _

_(Nunca conocerás al psicópata que está sentado a tu lado)_

 ** _You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you_**

 _(Nunca conocerás al asesino que está sentado a tu lado)_

 ** _You'll think, how'd I get here sitting next to you?_**

 _(Tu pensarás, ¿cómo he llegado ha sentarme a su lado?)_

 ** _But after all I've said, please don't forget_**

 _(Pero después de todo lo que he dicho, por favor no olvides)_

 _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow**_

 _(Que todos mis amigos son paganos, piénsalo bien)_

 ** _Wait for them to ask you who you know_**

 _(Espera a que te pregunten a quién conoces)_

 ** _Please don't make any sudden moves_**

 _(Por favor, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco)_

 ** _You don't know the half of the abused_**

 _(Tu no conoces ni a la mitad de los abusados)_

 ** _(...)_**

\- ¿Sorprendida? - le sonrió muy orgullosa al ver que se ha puesto tensa.

-Para nada, incluso lo esperaba - me mira con una sonrisa demasiado falsa para mi gusto.

-Bien - digo cortante.

-Bien - me responde irritada.

 _Bien, me dice...Contrólate, Lexa, por favor._

\- Si tienes que decir algo,dilo - me provoca poniéndome la mano en la pantorrilla. Cómo no la quite se puede liar una buena... - como buena psicóloga, no te aconsejo acumular la ira - me vuelve a picar la muy descarada, apretando su mano alrededor de mi muslo.

\- Sabes, deberías callarte a partir de ahora mismo, no vaya a ser que pierda la poca, jodida y puta paciencia que tengo contigo, y al final, acabe cometiendo un delito de verdad - busco su reacción de terror pero no la hallo, solamente, encuentro una sonrisa burlesca que me está estrujando los ovarios del coraje.

\- Tengo tres teorías - interrumpe nuestra conversación para hacerse un monologo de psicóloga - la primera: eres una criminal de pacotilla y necesitas elevar tu ego para hacer creer a los demás, que eres una "malota" - usa los dedos de manera despectiva - para dar miedo y tener respeto. - eleva dos dedos de su mano - La segunda: realmente te comportas así, porque tienes demasiada ira acumulada...lo más seguro que por hechos que desconozco de tu pasado. - vuelve a elevar otro dedo- Y la tercera: te traicionaron - concluye pero esta vez con un rostro serio. Paso de mirarla, ni siquiera voy a entrar en su juego; así que, me concentro en la carretera sin decir ni "mu"- he acertado, ¿verdad? -me mira reprimiendo la sonrisa más orgullosa, triunfal y vanidosa que seguramente me haría estallar de ira. Inconscientemente aprieto los nudillos intentando controlar la bestia que hay dentro de mí - deberías relajar los dedos, te has puesto un poco tensa - ahora sí se ríe de manera triunfal.

\- Tres opciones: - le sigo el juego con una voz demasiado relajada, ya que mi interior es un completo infierno de la ira que tengo - número uno, te abandono en medio de la carretera con un balazo en la cabeza - levando un dedo- dos: te secuestro realmente y te vendo a mis socios - levanto otro dedo - y tres... - me callo durante unos segundos para deleitarme de su, ahora sí,expresión horrorizada - vas a robar un casino conmigo y no te irás hasta pasado mañana a Nuevo México.

Definitivamente, ahora sí estoy cometiendo un delito.

 **(...)**

\- ¡Oh, por favor!. No seas dramática, Clarke - exclamo con una sonrisa de idiota al ver cómo ésta se agita desesperadamente por desatarse de la cama.

\- ¿señorita Woods? - habla desde el exterior de la puerta, una empleada del , la estilista que nos ha elegido los trajes para saquear el casino.

\- Sí, soy yo - cuando voy hacia la puerta Clarke empieza a agitarse más fuerte, incluso, intenta gritar pero la prenda que le he puesto en la boca, no le permite articular palabra.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - escucho la voz de incertidumbre de la empleada.

Más que abrirle, me dispongo a callarla poniéndome a horcajadas de ella y con la mano, le presiono la vía respiratoria,lo justo, para que se calle y se relaje.

\- Sí, todo está correctamente - hablo a voces con la empleada desde dentro de la habitación, mientras aflojo la presión de los dedos al ver que ésta se ha relajado - deje los trajes en la puerta. Inmediatamente salgo.

\- Como usted desee, señorita Woods.

Una vez que dejo de escuchar las pisadas de la empleada a los lejos del pasillo, abro la puerta y cojo los vestidos que están colgados en la manivela de la puerta.

\- Mmmm... me esperaba algo más ostentoso - les quito el plástico y los aprecio mejor - esto no vale mil dólares ni de coña... pero bueno, la compra ya está realizada - miro la factura molesta por el timo.

Acomodo los trajes en el armario con cuidado para que no se arruguen o rompan y me vuelvo a sentar encima del abdomen de Clarke, la cual me ha estado mirando,en todo momento, de manera furibunda.

 _Si las miradas matasen hubiera muerto hace tres horas._

\- ¿No te han dicho que no hay que acumular la ira? - la provoco con su propio consejo. Ésta se empieza a agitar violentamente por el coraje, con el fin, de tirarme al suelo - vale,vale...ya te suelto - me inclino hacia ella para quitarle primero una esposa y luego la otra - ¡Ah, claro! - ups, se me olvidaba la prenda de la boca. Aunque debería habérsela dejado, pero no hubiera sido sano para mi cuerpo.

\- Eres...eres... - intenta decir pero la furia le consume.

\- ¡Venga dilo! - le animo.

\- ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! - el grito retumba por toda la habitación haciendo que me ría a carcajadas. Ésta, furiosa, comienza a golpearme.

 _Pero que si la gatita tiene uñas._

\- ¿A que sienta bien? - le sujeto las manos por encima de la cabeza, inmovilizándola.

\- Eres una imbécil - escupe con una rabia que probablemente le provoque arrugas.

\- Uhhh... cómo duele - dramatizo el dolor con un silbido.

\- Quítate - me ordena acercando su rostro al mío.

\- Chiquita, si acercas tus labios tanto a los míos, dudo que mi cuerpo quiera apartarse - digo acercándolos más a los suyos,tentándola, mientras ella intenta alejar su rostro lo más posible.

-Solamente, quítate.

\- Está bien - me dejo ganar, levantándome con los ojos en blanco - aguafiestas.

Clarke se levanta para estirar la espalda (ya que ha estado más de media hora atada) y frotarse las muñecas para quitarse el dolor de las rozaduras.

Me acerco al armario y saco los dos vestidos: uno es rojo pasión con el pecho descubierto y con una ligera abertura en la cadera; y el otro, negro con la espalda abierta y parte de las caderas.

\- Elije - le muestro los vestidos, poniendo cada uno en mis manos.

\- ¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto?.

\- Sí, eso pasa por meterte dónde no te llaman - le agito los vestidos para que elija.

\- ¿Y si no lo hago? - me mira desafiante, llevándose un dedo a los labios con chulería.

\- Pues aún te quedan las otras dos opciones - le sonrío de manera triunfal. La pobre no tiene más opción, no creo que sea tan tonta de elegir las otras...

-Está bien - acaba cogiendo el vestido rojo de mala gana y entra en el baño.

\- Cuidado chiquita, que el vestido es muy caro.

\- Será zorra... - escucho su susurro que proviene del baño.

Cuando comienzo a vestirme, escucho la vibración de algo... me aproximo a la mesa y agarro el móvil de ella sin darse cuenta.

La pantalla se ilumina con el nombre de Bellamy. Dejo que termine de sonar, pongo la contraseña (la cual es muy fácil de saber, ya que está el recorrido de los dedos en la pantalla) y veo que tiene 7 llamadas perdidas de ese mismo número y dos buzones de voz. Le doy a reproducir y escucho:

 _\- Amor, ¿estás bien?. Por favor, llámame -_ su "novio", o eso creo, suena angustiado.

Lo borro y me dispongo a escuchar el siguiente audio:

 _\- Amor, ya te he llamado siete veces. Dime que estás bien, por favor. Se supone que deberías estar ya en Nuevo México. Tus padres me han llamado más de cuatro veces -_ está vez su voz suena más desesperada y con incertidumbre.

Antes de que me de tiempo a borrar el otro buzón de voz, vuelve a sonar otra vez el móvil y otra vez, es el pesado de Bellamy. De repente, ésta sale como un huracán, medio vestida y con el vestido arrastras.

\- Déjame hablar con él, por favor - me mira suplicante. Solamente le falta arrodillarse, porque su cara es toda un poema.

No sé por qué, pero el hecho de que se preocupe por él me pone enferma.

\- No - y haciéndole un favor, tiro el móvil por la ventana haciendo que éste estalle contra el suelo.

No se mueve, está asimilando lo que acaba de pasar. Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que por fin, ésta reacciona cuando sus ojos se han vuelto cristalinos y está a punto de llorar.

Sin decir nada, se encierra en el baño para ocultar su rabia, llanto o sea lo que esté sintiendo ahora mismo.Y como a mí, obviamente me da exactamente igual, cojo mi vestido y empiezo a desnudarme sin ningún pudor.

Una vez que me arreglo, tanto el vestido como el maquillaje, hasta verme jodidamente sexy, reviso mi móvil antes de saber cómo está Clarke. Pero no para saber si está bien o mal, sino para saber si está ya arreglada... realmente, me importa una mierda como esté, no tengo tiempo para ello. Mi prioridad es estar concentrada para ganar pasta y no en aguantar lloriqueos.

\- Que extraño... - digo en voz alta.

Una llamada perdida de un número desconocido se encuentra en mi bandeja de llamadas. Empiezo a revisar el número y veo que los dígitos proceden de México. ¿Quizás...?, no, no puede ser. Hace un año que dejé el negocio. Pero, y sí...

De repente, un mensaje de voz de ese mismo número, aparece de manera repentina en mi móvil:

\- _¡Hey, Heda. ¿Cómo estás?_ \- suena la voz de mi ex-jefe, indeciso, a través de los altavoces - _sé que dijiste que querías ser independiente, al menos, durante un año. Pero tengo un buen trabajo para ti en los Grounders. Piénsatelo, esta vez sin trucos, hay una buena mercancía y una buena recompensa_ \- hay unos segundos de silencio - _además, el equipo te echa de menos. Y sé que quieres ser independiente, pero...ya sabes...¡joder, no me hagas ir a suplicarte! -_ vuelve a haber otro silencio. Escucho un leve suspiro - _sé que no quieres que te sigamos, pero el equipo ha estado preocupado por ti... - silencio- la policía y los Knifes saben que estás en Las Vegas. Así que...ten cuidado..._ \- otro suspiro - por cierto, _hay dos personas en Las Vegas por si necesitas ayuda...vuelve pronto - finaliza el mensaje._

Realmente pensaba que éste mensaje no iba a cambiar mi decisión firme de no volver, pero la verdad es que echo de menos estar en la empresa. Porque haber... está bien eso de ser solitaria y ser tu propia jefe, pero no es lo mismo...echo de menos ir de viaje en busca de tesoros con Octavia y Raven; divertirnos; emborracharnos; hacer cosas alocadas; incluso, cuando hacíamos un plan con las formas de matar más sexies a nuestros enemigos y luego, llevarlas a cabo...

No sé si volveré, pero la verdad...el mensaje me ha dejado bastante intrigada. Creo que después de esto, les haré una pequeña visita.

\- Clarke - doy dos toques leves en la puerta del baño - ¿Estás ya?.

Maldito el momento en el que se me se me ha ocurrido lanzar el móvil. Obviamente, por sus ojos ha estado llorando y ahora tengo el corazón en un puño. Pero eso pasa a segundo plano cuando veo que está...absolutamente maravillosa, diría perfecta...no, esa no es la palabra...creo que aún no la han inventado. Ni me quiero imaginar cómo la estoy viendo pero seguramente como una idiota. Creo que estoy hasta temblando.

\- Estás muy guapa - carraspeo. Ahora mismo me siento una imbécil.

Clarke me mira sorprendida por unos instantes, hasta que se cambia de expresión por una mirada de asco, que totalmente me merezco.

Ni si quiera me responde por el cumplido, simplemente pasa al lado mío, sin rozarme ni hablarme, como si fuera un fantasma. La verdad es que me ha dolido pero me lo merezco.

 **(...)**

Durante el trayecto en la limusina que he contratado, sigue sin hablarme, incluso ni se ha dignado a mirarme. En varias ocasiones he querido detener esta situación incómoda, pero simplemente no puedo, y ya no es simplemente por conciencia, que en parte es, pero más bien es por orgullo.

Nunca he bajado la guardia por lo tanto, ahora no va a ser la primera vez, ni creo que lo vaya a ser nunca.

 _Mañana se irá. Mañana tu vida volverá a ser normal_ \- intento convencerme, una y otra vez.

 **(...)**

\- ¿Cual es el plan? - me pregunta, sorprendiéndome. Es la primera frase que ha soltado casi en una hora.

\- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé - me pilla desprevenida.

\- ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber? - me pregunta de manera arisca.

\- Pues eso...que no lo sé...la mayoría de las veces suelo trabajar sola - encojo los hombros deleitándome de la belleza que desprende e inevitablemente se me va la mirada a sus pechos y ella se da cuenta. ¡Mierda!.

\- Pues espero que el plan no esté entre mis tetas, porque te aseguro que no vas a conseguir nada - espeta cruzándose de brazos enojada. Sin querer, mi mirada reacciona fijándose de nuevo en sus pechos, ahora oprimidos por el agarre.

 _¡Me cago en la p...!._

 _Esto va a ser difícil._

\- Tan poco son para tanto - miento mirando sin ningún interés sus pechos - creída - susurro con intención de que me escuche y echo a caminar hacia el interior del casino de manera sensual y provocativa, capturando las miradas de los hombres y de algunas celosas mujeres.

\- Imbécil - susurra detrás mío.

\- Te he oído - me detengo justamente en el balcón observando a todos los jugadores de las diferentes mesas - y si no te importa quita esa cara de amargada. Me estresas - le sonrío forzosamente y ella me da un pellizco en el costado - mira que eres agresiva - le digo disimulando con una sonrisa demasiada forzada y sin perder la compostura, al ver que he captado el interés de varios jugadores.

\- ¿Yo, agresiva?. ¡Te recuerdo que me has secuestrado y encima me has atado a la cama! - exclama alterara en voz baja.

Hace el amago de empujarme pero la detengo atrapándola en mis brazos en un abrazo fingido pero que increíblemente, me ha hecho sentir en el cielo.

Todo el mundo ha comenzado a mirarnos. Es hora de entrar en la acción.

\- A partir de ahora, te recomiendo cerrar la puta boca y hacerme caso, o sino te meto un balazo - le susurro al oído entre dientes aún abrazadas. Puede que me haya aprovechado unos segundos más de la cuenta, pero mira, la vida son dos días...¿vale?. Eso no tiene sentido, pero ¿qué me importa?.

\- No me vas a meter ningún balazo - dice también entre susurros, clavándome el codo en la espalda intentando hacerme daño- si quisieras matarme, ya lo hubieras hecho - y ahí tiene razón. Finalmente, me suelta y me deja con un gran vacío.

\- No tientes a la suerte, linda - la provoco con una sonrisa encantadora, y la vuelvo a mirar de arriba abajo antes de echar a caminar. Realmente se me hace irresistible no poder hacerlo - una pena que seas un suspenso - y sin esperárselo, le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios haciéndola retroceder, impactada.

 _¡Dios!, ni en el mismísimo infierno haría tanto calor._

\- Tranquila, que no te he embarazado - bromeo, riéndome escandalosamente intentando disimular lo cachonda que me ha puesto.

Con paso decidido, me dirijo a la planta de abajo para reunirme con los jugadores de póker y comenzar con el robo.

 **(...)**

 _ **5 de julio de 2016 / 4:00 am**_

\- ¡Sí, señor! - grito emocionadísima, con casi cinco martinis y dos mojitos en el cuerpo, elevando en el aire a Clarke que está igual, o incluso más borracha que yo.

\- Aquí tiene - me entrega el cheque con cara de pocos amigos el _coupier_ -cincuenta mil dolares, señorita.

\- Graciasss - digo forzando de manera graciosa la "s".

Cojo el cheque haciendo una reverencia,y aún manteniendo mi mano en la cadera de Clarke. La verdad, es que se siente tan bien... podría decir que ahora mismo estoy en el paraíso.

Quién me iba a decir que Clarke es toda una cerebrito...parte de lo que ganado ha sido gracias a ella. Puede que le de parte del dinero y le ofrezca ser mi compañera...quizás será mejor que me lo piense mañana, ya que no estaré tan borracha.

\- Vamos - entrelazo los dedos de mi mano con los de ésta, ya que a empezado a tambalear por culpa del alcohol.

\- No, vamos a quedarnos un rato más... - me intenta convencer con voz de niña mientras su dedo juega con mi mentón y me sonríe coquetamente - por fa - me pone ojitos.

\- No, Clarky - juego con su mentón suavemente para que me mire, ya que algunos momentos me mira desorientada por culpa del alcohol - vamos a dormir antes de que nos pillen.

 _Menuda, aguafiestas que me he vuelto..._

\- Pero si hemos jugado limpiamente - me da un besito casto en la mano y empieza a reírse, perdiendo el equilibrio.

\- No, enserio, vayámonos - digo firme intentando ponerme seria pero su estado de embriaguez es demasiado gracioso. Para ser sinceros, me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy un poco extendiendo la conversación para aprovecharme de su contacto.

¿Quién lo diría?.Seguramente si estuviera su novio aquí, le montaría una escena de celos... porque ¡vaya!, la chavala no se está quieta. Y no es por ser egocéntrica pero me ha sobado un poco, bueno demasiado...pero como yo juego en la misma línea y encima el calentón que llevo , no es pequeño...no me puedo sentir "abusada", si se puede llamar así.

\- ¿A dónde? - empieza a jugar con mi nariz divertida.

\- A la habitación - intento sonar seria pero no paro de sonreírle como una adolescente hormonada.

 _Esta es la última vez que bebo._

\- ¿Qué pasa? - acerca su rostro medio anestesiado hacia el mío, tentándome - ¿quieres convencerte de que soy un diez? - y sin apartarme de ella, me descojono. Enserio, parece que somos un imán.

\- Obviamente, no - me separo de ella pero no lo suficiente para que se caiga - estás buena pero no vas a llegarme al corazón.

\- No vayas de dura, Lexa - ésta vuelve a buscar contacto en mí - no lo haces, porque seguramente caerías rendida a mis pies - y de nuevo, empiezo a reírme más fuerte que antes - no te rías - me sonríe pícaramente acercando sus labios contra los míos, y a mí se me corta la respiración, la sangre y cosas que ni sé, si existen en mi cuerpo - un beso y...¡boom! - hace el gesto de la explosión con las manos - tu corazón, es mío.

\- Sigue soñando, princesa - le susurro al oído, agravando el tono hasta hacerlo extremadamente seductor- además, recuerda que tienes novio - le guiño un ojo.

\- No es mi novio - realmente, no sé cuanto tiempo llevamos paradas en medio del casino y comiéndonos con la mirada - es mi prometido.

 _¡Auch!. ¿Quién ha sido el cabrón que me ha lanzado un cubo de agua fría?._

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamo sorprendida disimulando los celos que me comen por dentro - parece que a él si lo tienes rendido a tus pies.

\- Soy buena en ello - dice orgullosa jugando con mi brazo.

\- Puede que en otra vida - le cojo la mano y se la beso dulcemente - si caiga rendida a tus pies... pero en esta no - acabo susurrándole.

\- Bueno - entrelaza sus dedos con los míos- puedo esperar.

\- Mira que eres terca... - me saca una sonrisa - ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos.

\- ¿Por?. ¡Vamos, Lexa, que la noche es joven! - me detiene haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero acabar en la cárcel - ahora si me he puesto seria.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - me dice con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque a pesar de que tú hayas jugado limpiamente...yo no lo he hecho - me mira ceñuda, intentando procesar lo que he dicho - he hecho trampa, Clarke - le aclaro al ver que no lo pilla - Además... - levanto disimuladamente mi vestido y le enseño dos tarjetas de crédito robadas.

\- ¡Vale, hora de irse a la cama! -y como un rayo, agarra mi mano con fuerza y me arrastra hacia el exterior, con una cara de espanto en el rostro.

 _Mira que es cagada..._

 **(...)**

El trayecto hacia el hotel ha sido tranquilo. Al menos, nos ha servido para bajarnos parte de la borrachera. Aunque a diferencia de mí, Clarke se ha pasado prácticamente todo el trayecto durmiendo en mi hombro...obviamente no me disgusta, pero sí que me arrepiento de haberla dejado beber tanto.

Llegamos al hotel lujoso y la ayudo a bajarse del taxi agarrándola por la cadera,y dejando que de pequeñas cabezadas en mi hombro. Pasamos las puertas giratorias con cuidado, y la dejo con un mini-redbull en el sofá del rincón, mientras saco todo el dinero de las tarjetas del banco, antes de que sus dueños se den cuenta del robo.

Dinero sacado y transferido a mis cuentas de los diferentes paraísos fiscales.

Vuelvo a introducir el código para sacar unos diez mil dolares, aunque en el proceso, me tardo un poco ya que el cajero solo permite la cantidad de mil dolares por cada sesión.

De vez en cuando, echo un vistazo a Clarke. Me siento muy inquieta cuando no la tengo a mi lado, y en parte es, por la llamada de mi ex-jefe.

Hace tiempo que no recuerdo que hubiera cubierto las espaldas de manera tan obsesiva, me siento hasta rara... si estuviera yo sola en una misión, me daría igual pero al tener implicada a otra persona, es diferente.

Esa, es una de las razones por las que deje el trabajo, cada uno debería preocuparse de sí mismo, en cambio, yo me preocupo por todos menos por mí. Y eso es malo ya que hace que pierda autoridad y concentración.

\- Buenas noches - me saluda con una sonrisa la recepcionista - ¿qué desea?.

\- Hola - le sonrío con encanto - me gustaría hacer ahora mismo el pago de todo los gastos en efectivo. Incluyendo el desayuno de mañana - le tiendo el dinero en un sobre.

\- Claro - ésta sin perder la sonrisa, saca el dinero y empieza a meterlo en la maquinita que se encarga de detectar los billetes falsos. Mientras tanto, echo otro vistazo a Clarke, la cual veo que está más despejada y hablando con un hombr...

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! - suelto molesta en voz alta, asustando a la recepcionista.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - me dice asustada.

\- No, nada - le respondo irritada sin apartar la vista del hombre moreno y jodidamente atractivo que está acariciando el hombro de Clarke. Encima, la muy descara más que detenerlo, le sigue el juego - si no le importa me retiro a descansar.

\- Está bien, señorita Woods- aún tiene la voz temblorosa de susto - que descanse.

\- Lo mismo digo - le respondo sin mirarla con un cabreo monumental.

Me acerco con paso ligero hasta el sofá. Siento como cada parte de mi ser se encoje de rabia por ver el coqueteo de ambos.

\- ¡Hey, Lexa! - me sonríe animadamente, la muy estúpida para que me acerque - éste es... - ni le dejo terminar, ya que la agarro y de forma un poco posesiva la llevo medio arrastrando hacia el ascensor.

 _Si a mí se me han jodido los planes, a ella también._

\- ¡Oye, bájame! - me exige mientras patalea en el aire. Al ver que todos nos están mirando por el espectáculo que he formado, la bajo - quiero quedarme un poco más con John - me mira enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Quién mierda es John? - pregunto sin parecer muy furiosa.

\- Yo soy John - interrumpe con chulería el hombre moreno, repeinado y con ojos castaños.

\- Pues hola y adiós, John - agarro de nuevo el brazo de Clarke con un poco de violencia, para llevármela al ascensor, pero éste la retiene, agarrándola de la mano.

\- Ella no quiere irse - suelta mi agarre con furia y éste la rodea con sus brazos - ¿a que no, linda?.

 _No saques la pistola, Lexa._

 _Respira, expira, respira, expira..._

\- No - y la sonrisa borracha de Clarke vuelve, mirando al imbécil cómo si fuera un dios griego.¿Pero a ésta chica cuanto le dura el alcohol en el cuerpo?.

\- Ella está comprometida, "Mr John" - me excuso asqueada para poder llevármela - no querrás que tu futuro marido se entere de esto, ¿verdad? - la amenazo disimuladamente con una sonrisa forzada y un tono cálido.

\- Pues claro que no - me da la razón con otra sonrisa forzada pero rabiando por dentro - tengo que irme John. Un gusto conocerte - le tiende la mano.

\- Lo mismo digo, princesa - acepta la mano y antes de que me de cuenta, le ha plantado un beso en los labios.

\- Serás hijo de puta! - ¡PAM!, puñetazo en la nariz que se ha llevado - ¡que te jodan, subnormal! - no dejo de ocultar mi corte de mangas, a la vez que llevo a la fuerza, a una Clarke sorprendida hacia el interior del ascensor.

Éste presionándose la nariz me lanza un beso.

\- ¡Yo es que lo mato! - pero no me da tiempo a cumplir lo dicho, al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor gracias al puto botoncito que ha pulsado Clarke.

 **(...)**

\- ¿Por qué mierda has hecho eso? -me pregunta furiosa, clavándome su dedo en el pecho - ¿que derecho crees que tienes para ir pegando a las personas?.

\- ¡Estaba intentando protegerte! - me defiendo.

\- ¿De qué se puede saber?. ¿De que no me secuestre?. ¡Ah, no! - me vuelve a clavar el dedo - que ya estoy secuestrada.

\- Desagradecida - le retiro el dedo con furia.

\- Subnormal - da un paso acortando la distancia entre nosotras.

\- Mimada - la imito.

\- Promiscua.

\- Mira quién habló... - la miro con desprecio - la que está a punto de casarse - guantazo que me llevo en toda la cara.

\- Perdona, yo... - se intenta disculpar pero no le da tiempo, ya que como acto reflejo, he puesto mi navaja en su cuello.

\- Ahora nos vamos a dormir, y mañana... - hago una pausa y le presiono un poco más la navaja contra su cuello. Su respiración se ha vuelto irregular - desapareces de mi puta vista -la fulmino con la mirada y guardo la navaja - y nada de policía, porque cómo me entere... - hago el gesto con el dedo de que voy a rajarle el cuello.

Acto seguido se dirige al baño, asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos, directa a cambiarse.

\- ¿Por qué a mí, señor? - elevo las manos buscando una señal.

Me cambio rápidamente y empiezo a revisar las llamadas del móvil:

\- _Heda_ , _¿no aceptas o es que ya estás trabajando con alguien?_ \- vuelve a sonar en el móvil la voz de mi ex-jefe.

 _\- Lexa...independientemente de lo que hayas hecho, mis hombres te han visto en el casino. Te estaban vigilando unos espías de gobierno. Ten mucho cuidado._

-¿Unos espías?. Mierda... - me froto con desesperación la cara, reprimiendo un grito lleno de furia.

De repente, me sobresalto al escuchar cómo se abre la puerta del baño. Rápidamente, escondo el móvil, apago la luz de la mesita y me meto en la cama, haciéndome la dormida.

La luz del baño se apaga y solamente se escuchan las pisadas de Clarke por la habitación. Curiosa, intento abrir un poco los ojos para saber que está haciendo pero todo está oscuro. Agudizo el oído y me doy cuenta de que piensa dormir en el sofá.

\- No voy a consentir que duermas en el sofá - mi voz retumba en la oscura y silenciosa habitación - Así que, ya estás tardando en venir a la cama- intento que no suene como una amenaza pero fallo en el intento.

\- Déjame en paz de una maldita vez - su voz suena rota y escucho cómo reprime un sollozo, el cual, acaba escapándose y haciendo que me sienta como una real mierda.

\- Joder...¿no estarás llorando? - me inclino y enciendo la luz de la mesilla.

Al encender la luz, no sólo veo que está llorando sino que lo ha estado por casi, unos diez minutos, por la rojez en su rostro y el recorrido de las lágrimas. Y todo por mi culpa.- ven - abro la cama para que duerma a mi lado.

\- No - me rechaza apretando más el cojín contra su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro.

\- O vienes o te llevo a la fuerza.

\- ¿Puedes, simplemente, dejar de amenazarme? - está vez si estalla en llanto, ocultándose con el cojín.

Me levanto de la cama apresuradamente como si su llanto fuera una bomba de relojería y la abrazo fuerte, demasiado fuerte...ahora mismo tengo miedo y me siento una gran mierda. A pesar de ello sigo abrazándola y acurrucándola contra mí, dándome igual su forcejeo de rechazo.

\- Chss...tranquila - la abrazo más fuerte y parece que cede - perdóname - me disculpo arrepentida dándole un beso protector en la nuca - a veces no me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que puedo ser.

Y de repente, se apodera de mí un nudo en la garganta.

 _Respira, inspira,respira, inspira..._

 _No seas una niñata cobarde, Lexa. No llores...tú no tienes sentimientos._

\- Eres difícil de entender...

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y yo le limpio con mi camiseta las lágrimas, sin desprenderme ni un milímetro de ella.

\- Lo sé - sonrío con un suspiro y ésta parece sonreír también - tengo un carácter de mierda y además soy una promiscua - se ríe y parece que mis problemas acaban de desaparecer.

\- No, no lo eres - me da un toque juguetón en la nariz haciendo que sonría de manera estúpida.

\- Será mejor que descansemos - interrumpo este momento maravilloso, que acabo de vivir y que hacía tiempo que mi cuerpo no se sentía así de vivo, desde hace...años.

Ambas nos metemos en la cama, nos arropamos y cuando veo que ella está preparada para dormir, apago la luz.

\- Buenas noches, Lexa - se despide con un susurro.

\- Buenas noches, Clarke - le respondo de la misma manera, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, sin quererlo ni preveerlo, se gira y apoyando su rostro en mi pecho, se duerme.

 **(...)**

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la respiración de Clarke se reguló al verse atrapada por los brazos de Morfeo, pero yo no puedo pegar ojo...y no es por falta de sueño, sino por miedo de no disfrutar, cada segundo de su presencia, de su olor, de su tacto,de su piel...

El sol está saliendo y está comenzando el amanecer. En una hora, tendré que despedirme de esta bella mujer que casi vuelca mi mundo en menos de 24 horas.

\- Puede que de una manera u otra...si haya caído rendida a tus pies, Clarky - y con una sonrisa, la beso inocentemente en la comisura de los labios.

Cierro los ojos, y cómo si en una hora muriera...disfruto de lo poco que me queda.

 **/**

 **Actualizaciones: un capítulo de " _Niños Ricos y no tan Ricos"_ , y de " _Lexa, la cazatesoros"_ , por semana.**

 **Próxima actualización : Niños Ricos y no tan Ricos.**


	4. Recuerdos

**ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE HERIR LA SENSIBILIDAD DEL LECTOR.**

 **CONTENIDO _:_ SANGRE, VIOLENCIA Y "TERROR".**

 **(+18)**

 **/**

 **NOTA: _SI NO HAS ESCUCHADO LA CANCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR (TWENTY PILOT - HEATHENS) TE RECOMIENDO ESCUCHARLA ANTES DE COMENZAR...SINO LO HACES, PROBABLEMENTE NO COMPRENDERÁS EL FINAL._**

 **/**

 **5 de enero del 2000 / 22:00 pm (España)**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _\- Y así es cómo surgió la primera generación de los dioses griegos y cómo Zeus, se convirtió en el rey del Olimpo y padre, de los futuros dioses - finaliza el cuento mi papi, cerrando su maravilloso libro de mitología e historia antigua._

 _\- Uauh... - exclamo sin salir del asombro por la increíble historia - ¡Otra historia, papi!. ¡Otra historia!._

 _\- Princesa, ya es hora de dormir... - me revuelve mi pelito castaño y largo con delicadeza - pero no te preocupes, que mañana te contaré otra historia...además - se levanta de mi camita - si no descansas, mañana los reyes magos no te traerán tus regalitos- se inclina para darme un besito en mi frente._

 _\- No pasa nada, papi. Zeus, los me traerá de todas maneras... - le digo convencida, arropándome en mi camita, la cual tiene dibujitos de calaveras._

 _\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura, mi princesita guerrera? - se apoya en el borde de la cama para arroparme con cariño._

 _\- Porque mañana es mi cumple y él lo sabe - le muestro mi sonrisa mellada de manera triunfal. Mi papi, se ríe._

 _Lo sé, soy muy lista para la edad que tengo._

 _-Claro que si, mi amor... - me acurruca entre sus brazos - Y seguro que te traerá su rayo todopoderoso._

 _\- No - niego con mi cabezita - Yo quiero el escudo y la espada de Xena._

 _\- ¡Es verdad!. No recordaba que tenía por hija: a una increíble, preciosa y valiente, amazona y princesa guerrera - empieza a hacerme cosquillas en mi barriguita y ambos nos reímos hasta llorar._

 _De repente, la puerta se abre y a través de la luz tenue que deslumbra mi lamparita por toda la habitación, aparece mi mami._

 _-Marcus...¿aún no has dormido a nuestra hija? - regaña a mi papi con una sonrisa dulce._

 _\- Ups - decimos los dos a la vez con miradas cómplices._

 _-Estaba apunto pero...- se intenta escusar mi papito._

 _\- Pero te ha pedido una historia mitológica... - se ríe mi mami, sentándose al lado de mi papi, en la cama._

 _\- No es culpa mía que nuestra hija haya salido igual de aventurera que tú, mi bella cazatesoros - le da un beso en la sien a mi mami._

 _\- Y tan lista como tú, mi guapo arqueólogo - ella le responde con un beso en los labios._

 _\- Iuuuh, sois unos cochinos - digo con una mueca de desagrado._

 _\- ¡Alexandra Alycia Woods!. La boquita... - me regaña mi papi, reprimiendo una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso, amor? - me relaja mi expresión de desagrado, acariciándome el cuello hasta sacarme una sonrisa por las cosquillas - No tiene que desagradarte un besito... porque ese besito...ha sido lleno de amor._

 _\- Yo os amo, y no os doy besos en la boca... - le rebato volviendo a hacer una mueca de desagrado._

 _\- Algún día te enamorarás y lo entenderás - dice mi papi con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _\- ¿Enamorarse?._

 _-Sí - me responde mi mami - es aquella sensación que te llena de amor cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela._

 _\- ¿Y qué es un alma gemela? - me siento en el regazo de ambos mientras juego con las gafas en forma de luna de mi papi._

 _\- A ver cómo te explico eso... se puede decir, que una alma gemela...es cómo un mejor amigo pero mucho más...es...cómo si fuera la única persona en el mundo, la cual te conoce mejor que nadie. Alguien, que te hace mejor persona...alguien que te inspira, que te protege y te cuida por encima de las cosas...es una persona, que siempre te creerá por encima de todas las cosas, a pesar, de que el resto no lo haga. Y da igual, suceda lo que suceda...porque... siempre ambos, os amaréis y nada, ni nadie, cambiará eso ._

 _Me resulta raro escuchar así a mi papi...él suele ser muy serio._

 _-Uauuh... ¡yo quiero alguna vez encontrar a mi alma gemela! - digo emocionada mirando a mi mami, la cual, no entiendo por qué, pero está casi al borde del llanto - ¿te sientes mal, mami?._

 _-No, mi princesita guerrera - me da un besito en la nuca mientras sus lágrimas se deslizan por sus rosadas mejillas - estoy mejor que nunca. Y eso fue, cuando un precioso seis de enero, los dioses me hicieron el regalo más bonito del mundo._

 _\- ¿Qué regalo, mami?._

 _\- Tú...tú fuiste mi regalo- me abraza con ternura - y esta familia. Y todo ha sido posible gracias a tu papi - ambos se abrazan y a mi me chafan un poco al estar en medio._

 _\- Puede que, al fin y al cabo...no sea tan feo besar... - murmuro sintiéndome la niña más feliz del mundo por tener unos increíbles papis y todo su amor._

 _-Pues claro que no, pastelito - juega mi padre con mi naricita. Yo me quedo mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes que son exactamente iguales a los míos._

 _Si tuviera que decir a quién me parezco...sería a mi padre. Él tiene los ojos verdes esmeralda y el pelo oscuro chocolate, pero también, me parezco a mi madre...y no solamente, por el carácter de niña fuerte y valiente, que no entiendo por qué, pero todos los adultos me lo dicen... sino también, por su bronceada piel y sus pequitas en la nariz._

 _\- Papi, recuerda que yo no soy un pastelito...soy Xena - ambos se ríen._

 _-Por supuesto, mi princesa guerrera - se levantan y apagan la luz de mi mesilla dejando la habitación a oscuras._

 _-Papi, mami... - los llamo casi en un susurro._

 _\- ¿Si, amor? - dice en voz baja mi mami._

 _\- Es que..._

 _\- ¿Quieres que dejemos la luz encendida?._

 _\- Es sólo por si acaso. Yo no tengo miedo a la oscuridad._

 _\- Lo sabemos - enciende una mini bombilla nocturna, y se ilumina el techo de la habitación con un cielo estrellado- eres nuestra niña valiente, Lexa._

 _\- Y la última cosa... - los detengo antes de que entonen la puerta de mi habitación._

 _\- La última y a dormir, ¿vale? - dice mi papi con mano en la manivela de la puerta._

 _\- ¿Alguna vez encontraré a mi alma gemela?._

 _\- Tranquila, que lo harás - me guiña un ojo mi mami mientras abraza a mi papi - yo, ya la he encontrado._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _ **(...)**_

 **6 de Enero de 2000 / 6:00 am (España)**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Varios jarrones se rompen...extraños ruidos de varias personas golpeando los muebles... ¿serán los reyes magos? ¿mis padres están jugando al pilla-pilla?. No, no puede ser...ellos nunca juegan sin mí..._

 _¿Qué hago?. ¿Y si bajo y me quedo sin regalos? ¿y si mis padres me regañan?, ¿y si...?._

 _BANG, BANG, BANG._

 _Me levanto sobresaltada con mi corazoncito encogido y sin aliento, tras escuchar tres sonidos ensordecedores junto a un grito de dolor._

 _¿Por qué mi mami ha gritado así?._

 _\- ¿Mami? - murmuro sollozando en la completa oscuridad - ¿papi?._

 _Pisadas y más pisadas, provienen de la planta de abajo. Lloro en la oscuridad._

 _Conozco las pisadas de mis papis, y esas, no son de ellos..._

 _¿Por qué los reyes magos hacen ese ruido?. ¿Serán los nuevos reyes magos?._

 _Las pisadas se detienen y sólo hay silencio._

 _Mis lágrimas se han deslizado hasta el final de mi barbilla; mi llanto se ha detenido y ha comenzado a temblar, mi pequeñito cuerpo._

 _Salgo de la cama con mi espadita de esgrima en alto. Y con mis piececitos, voy sigilosamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación._

 _Oigo pisadas acercándose a mi puerta._

 _\- ¿Papi? - lo llamo en voz alta poniendo mi orejita en la puerta._

 _\- Aquí estás pequeña... - una voz grave y maliciosa, atraviesa mi puerta._

 _\- Tú no eres mi, papi - digo muy asustada llorando._

 _Rápidamente, intento atrancar la puerta con mi poquita fuerza. Lo cual consigo, pero el malvado rey mago está golpeándola con intención de derrumbarla._

 _Lloro, pero me aguanto. Debo ser fuerte. Mis padres me enseñaron a ser valiente, y no voy defraudarlos...es hora de demostrárselo...es mi hora de defenderlos._

 _Empuño con fuerza la espada y me escondo en mi pequeño armario marrón a la espera del hombre malo._

 _PUM, PUM,PUM_

 _La puerta cae abajo y me tapo mi boquita para silenciar mi respiración._

 _Quiero llorar...quiero ver a mi mami, a mi papi..._

 _Miro cuidadosamente a través de la pequeña rajita del armario: el hombre malo es alto y corpulento._

 _Tengo miedo...mucho miedo._

 _No sé por qué me busca...no entiendo por qué está en mi casa... pero pase lo que pase.. pienso defenderla con uñas y dientes._

 _Recuerda, eres Lexa Woods. Nuestra princesa guerrera - retumba en mi mente la voz de mi papi._

 _Soy una princesa guerrera._ _Soy Xena - me repito mentalmente, empuñando con más fuerza mi espadita._

 _El hombre empieza a buscarme por toda la habitación._

 _¿Por qué me busca a mí?._

 _\- Vamos Alexandra... - escucho el clic de un metal,cómo si recargara algo...- es hora de jugar...- la voz del hombre malo hace que me tiemble mi cuerpecito y quiera llorar._

 _Sigue buscándome por toda la habitación hasta que se detiene mirando maliciosamente el armario._

 _Oh,no. Me ha encontrado._

 _\- Un, dos, tres... - enumera cantando. Agarra con fuerza las puertas del armario y las abre de golpe - ¡te he descubierto, otra vez!._

 _Y con ayuda de la fuerza de Xena y de los dioses. Le clavo mi espadita con toda mi fuerza, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el suelo._

 _\- Perdón, perdón, perdón - me disculpo al ver que le he hecho pupa. De repente, el hombre malo empieza a moverse raro...cómo a agitarse -¿Está usted bien?._

 _Me acerco a su rostro y él me mira._

 _-¿Señor?.¿Señor, dígame algo?- empiezo a moverlo con cuidado, asustada - ¡No cierre los ojos, señor!._

 _Rompo en llanto e intento abrirle los ojos._

 _¿Por qué sus ojos están en blanco?,¿por qué no respira?,¿por qué no me responde?._

 _\- ¡MAMÁ! - la llamo una y otra vez, aterrorizada._

 _Cierro mis ojitos._

 _Esto es una pesadilla...debe serlo. Seguro que es fruto de Hades, el dios malvado._

 _¡Es eso!. ¡Es todo una ilusión!._

 _¿Por qué algo viscoso está rozando mis piernas?. Eso es...¿SANGRE?._

 _\- ¡PAPÁ,MAMÁ!¡SALVADME, POR FAVOR!. ¡HADES VIENE A POR MÍ! - grito lo más fuerte posible, provocando un gran ardor en mis pequeños pulmones._

 _Unos pasos rápidos vienen hacia mí._

 _Mis papis vienen a por mí..._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **5 de julio de 2016 / 11:02 am**_

¡MAMÁ! - grito sobresaltada con lágrimas en el rostro y el cuerpo empapado de sudor.

No puede ser...otra vez las pesadillas, no.

\- No me jodas... - me restriego con desesperación el rostro para saber si sigo soñando. Cierro los ojos e intento relajar mi respiración.

El móvil comienza a vibrar.

\- ¿Qué mierda quiere ahora?- me pregunto al ver el número de mi ex-jefe iluminándose en la pantallita del móvil.

Lo cojo.

\- ¿Sí? - me levanto de la cama mientras escucho lo que me tiene que decir - ¡¿Qué?! - voy como un rayo hacia la ventana.

 _OH...SANTA...MIERDA._

Y pensaba que era broma cuando mi jefe decía que me perseguían _los Knifes_... pues ahora mismo, acaban de salir de la furgoneta...unos...no sé... ¡¿TREINTA?!.

\- Gracias por avisarme, jefe - le agradezco apurada - no, no necesito a tu agente infiltrado en el hotel...nos vemos pronto - cuelgo la llama.

Y más rápida que el mismísimo _Flash_... me visto, cargo las dos pistolas con los silenciadores y salgo por patas.

¡Espera!. ¿Y Clarke?.

Rápidamente, me vuelvo a colar en la habitación antes de que se cierre la puerta y empiezo a buscarla.

¿Dónde mierda se ha metido? ¡Ah, claro!

Se ha ido...

No sé por qué pero sigo en la habitación buscando algo...¿el qué?, no lo sé exactamente...¿una nota?, ¿su D.N.I?.

No encuentro nada.

De repente, siento una opresión en el pecho, o quizás ¿angustia?.

 _Maldito alcohol..._

 _PUM,PUM,PUM_

 _Los Knifes_ han comenzado a derrumbar mi puerta.

 _Si creen que me voy a dejar atrapar...¡van listos!._

Corro hacia el exterior de la habitación, adentrándome en el balcón, y de un salto ágil, camino por la cornisa hasta colarme en la habitación de al lado.

Aún no entro. Me espero y aprieto el gatillo justo cuando aparecen los matones, y los mato con un tiro limpio en la cabeza.

Rompo el cristal de la ventana con mi puño provocándome unos leves cortes en los nudillos y me aseguro de que esté vacía la habitación. Una vez que compruebo que realmente estoy sola, avanzo hacia la puerta y miro por la mirilla. Como no hay nadie, salgo con cautela.

Voy sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencias. Ni siquiera corro, directamente salto de barandilla en barandilla hasta llegar a la penúltima y llegar al suelo en un santiamén.

¡Mierda, la puerta está atascada!.

Uno, dos y...¡TRES! - y con una forzosa patada, derrumbo la puerta.

Corro de nuevo por otro pasillo, concretamente en el de la planta menos uno e intento evitar al personal del hotel. Con cuidado, paso el almacén, las habitaciones del servicio y llego a la cocina.

\- Mierda... - varios hombres han entrado y están apuntando al personal culinario, obligándolos a arrodillarse contra el suelo.

Me giro para volver por dónde he venido sin provocar ningún escándalo, pero el cocinero al ver mi pistola, se le han caído los platos provocando un gran estruendo.

Genial... ahora todos me han visto.

Salgo velozmente de la cocina, esquivando los balazos que van dirigidos hacia mí.Me escabullo por un pasillo, por dos...

Otra vez sin salida... - me detengo.

Lo siento pero no tengo más ía que esto fuera una escapada silenciosa y rápida, pero por lo que veo, va a ser una masacre.

Apunto a los hombres que han empezado a acercarse a mí, y antes de que comiencen a dispararme, los mato con tiros limpios. Uno muerto por un balazo en el corazón; otro con un disparo en medio de las cejas; en el estómago; en los pulmones...Poco a poco el suelo está llenándose de vísceras y casi con tres litros de sangre.

El pasillo se ha vuelto un caos, y no es precisamente por la matanza, sino porque algunos empleados huyen histéricos, otros han comenzado a llorar y otros están escondiéndose.

 _¡BANG!_

Un disparador oculto entre la multitud, me ha alcanzado.

\- Mierda...justo en el hombro - gruño, observando cómo la sangre comienza a salir de mi cuerpo.

Alzo las dos pistolas para matar al hijo de puta que me ha disparado, pero no lo encuentro. Antes de que me vuelva a disparar, me oculto tras una columna, y comienzo a presionar la herida. Es profunda, lo que significa que tengo que salir ya o acabaré que al final, si voy a necesitar la ayuda del jefe, ya que esta herida no puede curarse sola. La verdad, es que doler realmente no me duele, se puede decir que ya estoy acostumbrada, pero si no la cierro en menos de tres horas...

 _Game Over._

Repentinamente, el pasillo se ha convertido igual de silencioso que una tumba, y aún con el cabrón suelto que me ha disparado. Asomo un poco la cabeza y lo veo.

Disparo. Pero para mi mala suerte, lo esquiva.

\- ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo a salir? - le grito escondida, apretando los dientes para calmar el dolor.

Fugazmente, me quito la camiseta para hacer un nudo alrededor de la herida, y cortar la hemorragia. Una vez que me aseguro que no sale más sangre, me pongo por encima la chaqueta de cuero y limpio mi mano ensangrentada para que no se me deslice la pistola.

\- Venga, juguemos a un juego - le provoco - a la de tres, ¿salimos? - no recibo respuesta - una...dos... y...

 _BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG_

 _Oh,no. - m_ e he quedado sin balas.

El tipo misterioso, aprovecha el momento de mi despiste, y sale con la pistola en mano, apuntándome con el láser y yo al no poder defenderme, bajo las armas. El tipo se acerca a mí, y con un gesto me indica que me arrodille y lo hago sin rechistar, aunque internamente estoy furiosa conmigo misma por no haber contado las balas de manera premeditada y disparar a lo loco.

\- Y yo que pensaba que eras la mejor... - no es la voz de un hombre sino de una mujer.

 _Su voz me suena tan familiar..._

\- Y lo sigo siendo - afirmo con una sonrisa odiosa. Ésta presiona con valentía, la boca de la pistola contra mi cabeza con fuerza.

\- Dime, Lexa...¿debería matarte o no? - me sonríe satisfecha al verme así de humillada.

\- Lo que tú veas...no es mi decisión - le respondo, encogiendo los hombros cómo si me importara una mierda el hecho de que puede que esté a punto de morir.

-¿No vas a llorar o a suplicarme? - desactiva el seguro y tantea con su dedo el gatillo.

\- ¿Suplicar?.¿Yo? - me río en su cara - ¿pero tú quién te crees, zorra? - sin esperármelo, me da una violenta patada en el estómago dejándome sin aliento.

\- Te aconsejo para la próxima vez, Lexa... - me da un golpe seco con la culata de la pistola en la herida de mi hombro, haciendo que me retuerza en el suelo - que tengas cuidado...porque _" nunca reconocerás al asesino que está sentado a tu lado"._

 _No puede ser..._

Y sin importarme una mierda mi vida, y el hecho de que esté a unos segundos de dispararme, la bloqueo con una llave y le quito la capucha negra.

-¿Clarke?.

Y de un golpe, caigo al suelo inconsciente.

 **¡Está bien, esconded los cuchillos!. Otro capítulo más y ya si que actualizo Niños Ricos y no tan Ricos.**

 **Lo siento, pero estoy demasiado inspirada y muy metida en esta historia xD**


	5. La guarida

Me despierto con un increíble dolor en el hombro. Ya ni me acordaba de que me habían disparado. Abro los ojos poco a poco recuperando por completo la consciencia pero no puedo ver nada, al tener la cabeza cubierta con una especie de bolsa de tela. Todo está muy oscuro y empiezo a agobiarme. Odio la oscuridad, le tengo fobia, por lo que, mi reacción inmediata es llevarme las manos a la cabeza para quitarme esta puta bolsa que me está agobiando, sin embargo, tengo unas esposas en mis manos y una cuerda en mis pies, que me aferran fuertemente a una silla. Poco a poco, empiezo a agobiarme más, hasta un punto que ya no respiro sino que pego bocanadas violentas de aire.

Me detengo al escuchar unas pisadas y una puerta se abre.

\- ¿Estás ya despierta? - me reclama un hombre a lo lejos.

 _¿Dónde mierda estoy?. ¿Me han capturado?. ¿Clarke...? ._

No sé ni por qué ese nombre me ha venido a la cabeza. Siento tal asco en mí misma, solamente por haberme acordado de esa sucia rastrera,que si me apuro, me entran hasta arcadas.

Dios quiera, que no vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino...

\- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? - me vuelve a hablar el hombre pero no le hago caso. De nuevo, he vuelto a estresarme, irracionalmente, al sentir el final de la tela alrededor de mi cuello. Me estoy ahogando.

\- No - hago todo lo posible para calmar mi respiración -¿puedes quitarme, de una vez, la bolsa de la cabeza? - el hombre se ríe.

\- ¿Por?. Creo que estás bien así - seguro que está disfrutando.

\- Venga...si me vais a matar, al menos, tened la decencia de permitirme veros la cara... - me excuso muy malamente, con tal de quitarme esta angustia que va de mal en peor. El sudor ha empezado a empapar todo mi cuerpo.

\- No tengo permitido eso, niña - su voz suena más cerca, se ha aproximado a mí.

\- Elije: ¿o me quitas la puta capucha de mierda o empiezo a moverme? - le exijo desesperadamente.

Ya no tomo bocanadas de aire... creo que me va a dar un colapso.

\- Haz lo que quieras - se ríe maliciosamente.

\- Está bien, pero que yo sepa tu jefe me quiere matar personalmente - doy un salto con la silla hacia delante - y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que me suicide... - doy otro salto hacia delante y rozo con mi pie su pierna.

 _Parece que no lo ha notado._

\- Sé que es un farol, niña - su voz resuena en mi oído. Creo que se ha inclinado para aproximarse a mi rostro, puedo sentir su aliento rozando mi piel - sé quién eres y no pienso caer en tus jueguitos.

¡PUM!, y de un giro violento con la silla, me lanzo de espaldas contra él y lo chafo. La silla se rompe y quedo libre,por fin. Con desesperación, me llevo las manos a la cabeza y me quito con violencia el saco para coger una gran bocanada de aire.

 _¡Dios, que bien sienta!._

Sin perder el tiempo, registro el cuerpo del matón y le robo su navaja. Me es suficiente para defenderme; no solamente soy buena con las pistolas, aunque sí es mi punto fuerte... se puede decir que tengo la puntería del mismísimo _Robin Hood_. A pesar de tener las manos inmovilizadas por las esposas, con un giro de muñeca, abro la navaja y rajo de un tirón, las cuerdas que rodean mis pies.

¿Pero dónde demonios estoy? - digo en voz alta analizando mi alrededor. Se puede decir que estoy como en una especie de ¿bodega?, y hay dos cuadros... que más que arte, parece que le han lanzado un cubo de pintura y con eso han hecho una pintura "artística".

Lamentablemente, no sé ni dónde estoy ni a dónde me dirijo. Si hubiera estado consciente en el momento en el que Clar... ¡Relájate, Lexa!. Bueno, aquella y bonita "persona casual",que se ha cruzado en mi vida...probablemente hubiera sabido orientarme por el viento, pasos, ruidos...

Quitándole importancia a lo ocurrido, decido salir de la bodega pero no antes, sin mirarme el hombro, el cual, no ha parado de dolerme...bueno, más bien incordiarme desde los movimientos violentos que acabo de realizar hace unos segundos,y que han dejado al hombre inconsciente. Bueno, eso creo...De todas maneras me acerco a él para asegurarme, y sí, si está inconsciente. Al menos, uno que se ha salvado de mi lista de asesinatos. Los cuales llevo... a ver... hagamos cuentas: si la primera vez que maté a un hombre fue a los ocho años...bueno... eso fue accidente...da igual, pero se unos... no sé, pero más de quinientos fijo. Vamos, que si me enchironan, espero que no exista la reencarnación porque ni en tres vidas más, me salvo.

Espera un momento... - me rajo la camiseta justamente en el hombro, al percatarme de que probablemente debería estar muerta, ya que yo no me he curado la herida. ¿Por qué me han dado puntos?.

-Vaya con los asesinos de hoy en día... - murmuro riéndome mientras inspecciono la herida. Reconozco que han hecho un buen trabajo - son amables y todo...al menos, espero tener la oportunidad de agradecérselo - guiño,guiño. Y sobretodo, a una rubia.

Espera un momento... - me detengo y levanto los brazos por encima de mi cabeza haciendo la postura de crucifixión. Cierro los ojos.

Mi cuerpo empieza a moverse de un lado a otro muy levemente. ¿Estoy en un barco?.

Abro la navaja e intento hacer palanca contra la esposas para desatarme, pero muy a mi pesar, son de buena calidad, así que no lo consigo. ¿Último remedio?, el aceite del candelabro. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué hay uno en la bodega, es decir... ¿madera más aceite y fuego?. No soy yo quién deba juzgar, pero deberían ser un poco cautelosos. Lo que sea...agarro el candelabro y de un golpe dejo caer el aceite. Seguramente a cualquiera persona normal, le dolería, ya saben, por el aceite ardiendo y eso... éste comienza a deslizarse lentamente por mis manos y y muñecas,y yo las muevo hasta poder liberarlas.

Tan poco ha sido muy difícil... Ahora sí, con la navaja en la mano, me dispongo a salir con cautela.

La parte de abajo es inmensa. El punto bueno es que haya muchos botes para poder esconderme y avanzar con facilidad, pero el punto malo, es que estoy siendo muy lenta con la escapada. No es muy fácil ir asfixiando matón por matón. Cada uno significa unos tres minutos de constante lucha. Finalmente, llego a lo que parece el final de la bodega con dos tipos armados. Al final, se encuentran las escaleras de subida.

Casi diez minutos he tardado esta vez. Claramente podría haberlo hecho con la navaja,pero claro, tardarían en desangrarse unos treinta minutos: en el estómago y unos diez en el corazón. Le hubiera dado vía libre para llamar a sus compañeros y matarme, puesto que sólo tengo una navaja. Así que, antes de salir, le cojo "prestada" su metralleta y le quito el seguro.

Subo las escaleras lo más sigilosamente que puedo, pero al llevar botas, no puedo evitar que se escuche un leve eco. La zona de arriba parece despejada, lo cual aprovecho para avanzar rápido por las sombras, al percatarme de varias cámaras de seguridad. Me guío por los múltiples pasillos, por intuición, hasta que logro encontrar la trampilla que da al exterior. Lo más probable es que tenga que robar un bote o una lancha, ya que este barco, parece uno de transporte por sus dimensiones... seguramente tendrá algunos como vía de escapatoria.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - me pregunta el tipo que he dejado minutos antes inconsciente. Si es que ya sabía yo, que tenía que haberlo matado.

\- Pues,me voy a coger un barco, ya sabes...me encantaría quedarme a vuestra fiesta pero soy más de montarme las mía -le comento con toda la normalidad del mundo subiendo la escalera de la escotilla.

 _¡BANG!._

El hombre ha disparado por encima de mi cabeza haciendo que pierda el equilibro y caiga al suelo.

\- ¡Me cago en la puta! - maldigo levantándome mientras me froto el culo dolorido. Levanto la mirada y me llevo una grata sorpresa.

\- Tranquilo, Tony - le palmea en la espalda,Clarke, reprimiéndose una sonrisa al ver la cara de asco y furia que he puesto - yo me encargo de ella.

 _¡Encima la muy perra ha sido la que ha disparado!._

Aún sale humo de la boquilla de su pistola.

-Eso Tony - le hablo pero sin dejar de mirarla con malicia. No sabe la que le espera... - déjame hablar con mami a solas - cargo la pistola y ésta me dedica una sonrisa con burla pero jodidamente sexy.

El matón "Tony" le hace caso y se marcha a regañadientes. Creo que es su jefa.

\- ¡Pero qué casualidad! - exclamo con sarcasmos. _Ni casualidad ni hostias_.- si nos hemos vuelto a encontrar... - mi rostro pasa de una sonrisa encantadora,a uno, totalmente serio. No creo que aguante un minuto más con ella...¡me está quitando el oxígeno del coraje!.

\- ¿Has visto las vueltas que da la vida? - me devuelve la pulla apuntándome con la pistola. La imito.

\- No,si al final, va a ser verdad que te has enamorado de mí... - le digo con la mandíbula tensa- perra psicópata... - escupo las palabras con rabia.

\- ¿Resentida? - la muy... me está enervando la sangre.

\- Para nada.

\- ¿Entonces a qué esperas para comenzar el tiroteo?.

 _Eso mismo me pregunto yo._

\- No va haber ningún tiroteo.

 _Em, ¿hay algún psicólogo por aquí?. Creo que me han poseído._

\- ¿Ah, no? - das dos pasos acercándose a mí y yo reacciono dando los mismos pero hacia atrás, chocándome con la barandilla.

\- No - digo firme subiendo la metralleta al ver que ésta la ha bajado.

\- Entonces, vuelve a la bodega - me ordena quitando el cargador de su pistola. ¿Pero esta tía está loca?.

\- No - digo firmemente sin salir de mi asombro - te aconsejo que vuelvas a cargar la pistola. Me gusta jugar de manera igualitaria.

\- Bueno...no creo que sea un juego igualitario cuando tu tienes una metralleta y yo una simple pistola - ahí tiene razón.

\- Solamente necesito una bala para matarte - me excuso muy malamente.

\- Pues hazlo - y a mí se me encoje el pecho solo de pensarlo.

\- No - pero ganas me dan.

\- ¿Qué pasa que te ha venido la regla o qué? - ahora sí carga la pistola - ¿quieres de una puta vez, acabar esto?. ¡No tengo todo el tiempo! - se ha enfadado.

\- Eres una pesada... - disparo vagamente hacia un extremo de la habitación para asustarla - ale, he fallado. Nos vemos - me pongo la metralleta en la espalda y pongo mis pies para subir la escalera.

\- ¡Y una mierda! - me agarra de la cinta y me vuelve a tirar de culo contra el suelo - ¡de aquí no te vas!.

Furiosa,me levanto y tiro mi metralleta al suelo sin seguro y sin nada. Acto seguido,le golpeo de un manotazo la pistola, lanzándola al otro extremo del pasillo y la agarro con firmeza del cuello, para encararla.

\- Que sea la última vez que me tocas... - le amenazo con tranquilidad. Su respiración a comenzado a agitarse, y su pecho se eleva arriba y abajo desesperado por coger aire. Ésta reacciona aferrando su mano contra la mía para aflojar mi agarre, y cómo si me quemara, la aparto, dejándola libre - la última - la amenazo por última vez, y me voy de nuevo hacia las escaleras con el corazón acelerado, muerta de la vergüenza.

 _Creo que necesito sexo ya... estas actitudes de adolescente hormonada no son normales._

\- Antes de irte, me gustaría saber algo - me detengo de manera brusca, en mitad de la escalera, intentando no maldecir internamente.

\- ¿Qué? - me giro sosteniéndome en la barra.

\- ¿Por qué no me matas? - _eso mismo quiero saber yo_ \- te conozco Lexa, y sé que eres de sangre fría. Además, acabas de mostrármelo con el recorrido de hombres acabas de matar por el camino.

\- Simplemente, porque no quiero - le respondo de manera cortante.

\- ¿Y por qué no? - insiste haciendo que pierda la paciencia.

\- ¡PORQUE ERES JOVEN Y ESTÁS A PUNTO DE CASARTE! - _mentira más mala..._ \- ¿o es mentira, también?, porque me ha quedado claro que lo de "chica normal y legal" ha sido puro teatro.

\- Yo en ningún momento te he mentido, sino que lo he omitido.

\- Eres una cínica... - intento controlar de nuevo mis impulsos para no matarla. Odio que me mientan y más que jueguen así.

\- ¿Ah sí?. ¿Dime en qué te he mentido?, porque que yo sepa sigo teniendo el título de psicóloga, estoy prometida - lo cual me da una rabia que flipas. Y no es por mó, sino por el pobre novio que seguramente ni sabrá a lo que se dedica su linda esposa - y me dirigía a Nuevo México pero por casualidades de la vida, me crucé contigo - finaliza.

\- Buena coartada - admito irónicamente - ¿cómo te llamas?.

\- Me llamo de la misma manera - me responde cruzándose de brazos. Error, significa que está mintiendo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le repito nuevamente, acercándome hacia ella de manera intimidante. No me responde - lección numero: "el que le de usted la gana querida psicóloga", cuando responda...no haga gestos de defensa - miro sus brazos y ella los deshace dejándolos caer contra la pared.

 _Punto para mí._

\- Vuelve a la bodega - me vuelve a ordenar irritada, y yo me acerco, aprisionándola contra la pared.

\- Dime tu nombre completo - le ordeno poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cabeza.

 _¿Ahora quién es la que manda?._

\- No - acerca sus labios contra los míos.

\- Esta vez no me vas a ganar con ese juego, pequeña - los acerco aún más y ella retira su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?.

\- Tú dímelo - ya no estamos jugando, pero vuelvo a acercarme a sus labios.

Es una sensación reconfortante para mi cuerpo. Ya ni me interesa su nombre, solamente una cosa...

\- Me llamo igual.

\- Segundo nombre y apellidos - le susurro con una voz extremadamente ronca y llevándome una mano a su cadera. Sus ojos van a parar a mis labios y a mí me da un iptus y una parada cardíaca.

De repente, la alarma que avisa a la tripulación del desembarco, interrumpe nuestro momento.

\- Nos vemos - se despide de mí con un abrazo, clavándome un tranquilizante que había sacado de su bolsillo, en mi cuello.

Creo que es la primera vez que me dejo vencer, y solamente, para que durante diez segundos maravillosos, pueda disfrutar de nuevo del tacto y la suavidad de su piel, junto al delicioso olor de su ropa y cabello.

De nuevo, quedo inconsciente pero esta vez, entre sus brazos.

 **(...)**

Me despierto con el cuerpo dolorido, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo anestésico del tranquilizante. Entreabro los ojos y vuelvo a tener la cabeza cubierta. Está vez no me agobio y me dejo llevar por los hombres que me agarran por las extremidades, cargándome cómo si fuera una mísera bolsa de patatas.

Uno de ellos se tropieza con una caja y los tres restantes, pierden el equilibrio haciéndome caer.

\- ¿Está despierta? - dice uno de ellos al escuchar mi gruñido ya que he caído con el hombro de la herida.

\- No lo creo...me dijo que le había inyectado la dosis necesaria para despertar, una vez que esté reunida con el jefe - dice el hombre que está al lado de mi cabeza.

 _Aguántate...aguántate_ \- al final acabo estornudando.

 _¡Mierda!._

Los hombres ante la evidencia, empiezan a agarrarme pero me resisto con todas mis fuerzas, intentando golpearlos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo pero no lo é que eran menos de los que imaginaba, y los golpes que me están propinando son demasiados para mi cuerpo agotado.

De nuevo, me vuelven a dormir, y mi cuerpo se relaja, dejándose llevar por el anestesiante.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **8 de enero del 2000 / 10: 30 am.**_

\- Han pasado dos días y mis papis no han vuelto a por mí...ni si quiera Zeus ha venido a darme los regalos de mi cumpleaños...No sé que está pasando realmente, pero lo pienso averiguar - escribo en mi diario mientras lo redacto en voz alta.

No entiendo por qué los hombres no me dejan salir de mi cuarto. He conocido a algunos de ellos...pero no me dicen sus nombres. Tampoco sé a qué se dedican, ni si tienen familia...están constantemente pendientes de mí, de que no me falte nada pero yo no me fío de ellos. Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que soy muy intuitiva, es decir, siempre sé cuando las cosas están yendo mal. ¿Quién diría que tengo nueve años?. Sí, los he cumplido hace dos días y nadie me ha regalado un pastel...

No quiero pensar, que estos hombres les han hecho algo malo...mis padres son valientes y aventureros...seguramente mi papi estará hablando con su hermano perdido para pagar mi rescate. Aunque no sé si realmente esto es un rescate... se supone que el secuestro comienza cuando acabas con la libertad del otro, y yo...bueno, no me puedo quejar, solamente no me dejan salir de mi cuarto.

Las pisadas de varios hombres se detienen en la puerta. Escondo rápidamente mi diario debajo de mi cama.

\- Hola, pequeña - me saluda un hombre alto y de piel morena - ¿cómo has dormido?.

No le respondo. Me quedo observando cada detalle de él, desde sus movimientos, sus expresiones hasta sus cicatrices faciales.

\- Me han dicho que eres muy lista... - me sonríe. Tiene una bonita sonrisa pero nada convincente - ¿es verdad que sabes escribir poesía? - asiento - ¿y que sabes contar sumar y dividir cantidades mentalmente?.

\- Sí - rompo mi silencio - incluso sé álgebra y varios idiomas.

\- ¡Vaya! - se arodilla asombrado para ponerse a mi altura - me habían dicho que eras de pocas palabras...

\- No, me caéis bien y quiero volver con mis papis - digo firmemente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Y volverás, lo que pasa es que se han ido de viaje - me intenta acariciar el pelo y yo me alejo.

\- Eres un mentiroso - le digo con tranquilidad.

\- No lo soy - se defiende sin perder la sonrisa. Sigue mintiendo, sé que es un hombre de poca paciencia, y se le nota mucho cuando fuerza los ojos cómo en este momento - ¿sabes como me llamo, pequeña?.

\- Jaha - se ríe nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - se levanta. Lo he puesto nervioso - ¿eres adivina o qué?.

\- Tus hombres me lo dijeron - los miro.

\- Eres una mentirosa - me acusa divertido - y un poco manipuladora.

\- Yo no soy mentirosa - digo enfadada - ellos hablaron en voz alta y yo lo escuché.

\- ¿Y cómo me has reconocido? - se vuelve a poner a mi altura - que yo sepa es la primera vez que nos vemos.

\- Intuición - vuelvo a la cama y le doy la espalda, tanto a ese tal Jaha como a sus guardianes.

\- Está chica es un genio... - le oigo murmurar - en diez minutos salimos. Encargaos de que esté preparada.

\- ¡Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado con ustedes! - les grito incorporándome furiosa de la cama.

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees... - murmura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **(...)**

No me acuerdo del momento en el que entré en el coche...estaba en mi habitación...me tomé un vaso de agua y de repente...aparecí aquí. Seguramente fue por no haber dormido toda la noche.

Estoy en una especie de todoterreno blindado. No puedo escuchar ni ver nada del exterior, aunque sí, el murmullo entre varios hombres. Probablemente es que porque me he despertado. El coche se detiene.

\- Baja del coche - dice de manera borde un hombre encapuchado. Me hago la sorda.

\- ¿Es qué no escuchas? - me grita irritado - ¡que te bajes del puto coche!.

\- ¡Eh, que es una cría! - le regaña uno de ellos. Ambos me miran y yo me mantengo en mis trece - vamos, pequeña - me dice amablemente uno de ellos.

\- Me cago en la puta - saca una pistola y me apunta - ¿quieres salir de una puta vez?. ¡No soy tu niñera! - lo miro y ni me inmuto. Varios de ellos se ríen.

\- Vaya huevos tiene la cría - carcajea uno de ellos.

El otro hombre pierde la paciencia al ver que lo he avergonzado y me saca de un tirón de orejas. Le pego una patada en la espinilla haciendo que, de nuevo, se rían de él y echo a correr desesperada por el campo campestre que desconozco.

Corro y corro, lo más rápido que puedo, por la maleza. Creía había sido buena idea, pero no...estoy en medio del monte y atrapada en unos terrenos totalmente amurallados. No tengo más remedio que volver...

Al llegar de nuevo al coche, me encuentro a Jaha hablando con una mujer rubia. Éste me mira y da unos pasos hacia mí.

\- ¿Te has cansado ya del paseo? - me pregunta con sarcasmo, riéndose - creo que es hora de que te presente tu nuevo hogar.

\- ¿Mi nuevo hogar? - intento reprimir con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas.

\- Sí - me coge en brazos y me lleva por el sendero.

Caminamos durante cinco minutos, en completo silencio, hasta llegar a una casa de campo abandonada.

\- ¿Te gusta? - le niego con tristeza - ya verás que sí - me intenta convencer pero sé que no va a ser posible. Siempre he vivido en una mansión llena de lujos y yendo a un colegio privado. ¡Espera!, ¿y mis amigos?.

\- Mañana tengo escuela - intento convencerlo para volver a mi hogar.

\- Lo sé, pero no va a ser posible que vayas... - se detiene y nuestras miradas se cruzan - un tutor privado vendrá a enseñarte. No te preocupes - ambos entramos en la casa.

Pensaba que no me iba a gustar...pero que tengo que decir...me he llevado una grata sorpresa. Exterior demacrado, interior lujoso. Incluso tengo una habitación más grande que la que tenía antes: llena de peluches, juguetes e ¡incluso libros!. Puede que no viva tan mal hasta que vengan mis padres a por mí...

 **(...)**

\- ¿Ya te has bañado? - me pregunta Jaha cuando entra en el enorme y lujoso comedor con una bandeja llena de comida.

\- Sí - le respondo triste con mi cabezita enterrada entre mis brazos. No quiero que me vea llorar.

\- ¿Han sido amables contigo? - asiento.

Las mujeres de esta casa son encantadoras, casi iguales de amables como mi mami...La extraño tanto...

\- Aquí tienes - pone la bandeja, la cual, lleva un actimel, una coca-cola y una hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Jaha me sonríe dulcemente - tu cena.

\- No quiero irme a dormir - me seco las lágrimas con la tela del jersey que me han dado.

\- No tienes que irte a dormir ahora mismo - aproxima la bandeja hacia mí - puedes quedarte viendo la televisión en tu cuarto. Recuerda que aquí eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero si nos haces caso.

\- Me estás mintiendo - me mira sin entender a lo que me refiero - si me tomo esto, seguramente me quedaré dormida cómo cuando me disteis el vaso de agua - le rechazo la bandeja, alejándola.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - intenta disimular.

\- Me habéis drogado con escopolamina - abre los ojos como platos y se empieza a reír nerviosamente - no veo la gracia en ningún lado - suspiro abatida - podríais haber fallado con la dosis, y yo haber muerto.

\- ¡Enserio, eres increíble! - carcajea muy fuerte - eres toda una joya en bruto.

\- ¿Lo soy? - no entiendo nada...es abrir la boca y se sorprende.

\- Lo eres - me da unas palmaditas en mi pequeña espalda - Eres especial...diferente a los otros niños - coge mi coca-cola y le pega un sorbo.

\- ¿Cuando vienen mis padres? - cambio el rumbo de la conversación. Su sonrisa se desvanece.

\- Pronto, pequeña... - me abraza - pronto...

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **(...)**

Por tercera vez, vuelvo a recuperar la consciencia en un periodo de no sé cuantas horas. Ahora sin la cabeza tapada, me hallo en unas duchas viejas y mugrientas, boca abajo en el suelo y completamente desnuda.

Me levanto poco a poco sujetándome a la barandilla de la pared con una mano y con la otra mi estómago, el cual, creo que me va a jugar una mala pasada. Y en efecto lo hace, tan pronto como me levanto, echo toda la bilis, puesto que no he ingerido ningún alimento desde esta mañana. El sudor aparece por todo mi cuerpo, al igual que un insoportable ardor por toda mi garganta. Giro la manivela de la ducha y no cae el agua. Lo más probable es que venga alguien ha rociarme con agua helada de una manguera o un cubo. Muchos lo hacen como tortura pero eso es para novatos, los que llevamos mucho tiempo en el negocio, lo vemos como un mero paseo innecesario que te va a llevar al jefe y del jefe a un supuesto disparo.

Me examino la herida del hombro y parece que no está infectada, incluso ya tengo costra y todo, a pesar de que probablemente hayan pasado unas tres o cuatro horas según mis cálculos, se ha cerrado bastante bien. Tengo un cuerpo bastante resistente y con facilidad de cicatrización, y eso lo he ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años. El cuerpo es como un molde, cuanto más lo machacas más se adapta.

Intento sentarme en algún lado para descansar mi cuerpo, pero no hay nada, así que me conformo con estirarme en el suelo y relajarme. No pasan ni diez minutos cuando empiezo a escuchar unos pasos acercarse a mí. Disfruto de mis últimos segundos antes de entrar en acción.

\- ¡Deja de dormir y ponte en marcha, pedazo de vaga! - me levanto tan rápido como si me hubieran dado un calambrazo, causado por el chorro de agua a presión de la manguera, que ha ido a parar justo en mi cara.

\- ¿Sexy? - me quedo en el sitio helada. La cabrona me lanza la esponja justo en la cara, haciéndome salir de mi asombro.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme así?. Soy Octavia, no " _sexy_ " - me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro intentando parecer enfadada.

Me aproximo lo más rápido que puedo, aún sin salir de mi asombro y sin importándome una mierda el dolor y el cosquilleo anestésico, y le planto un beso en todos los , la abrazo muy fuerte.

\- Eres " _sexy_ " y te callas - ambas nos reímos y nos miramos, aún abrazadas.

\- Eres una terca - me da una pequeña bofetada.

Una ráfaga de viento atraviesa la ventana y me eriza la piel, no creo que deba recordar que aún sigo desnuda. Seguramente quien viera esta escena le parecería un tanto erótica,o al menos, creería que acabaría en sexo pero no; " _sexy_ " y no Octavia, es una de mis mejores amigas más leales, al igual que Raven. Nos tenemos tan vistas que ni se nos pasa por la cabeza pasar vergüenza. Además, somos como hermanas y es imposible que haya malos rollos entre nosotras. Si os soy sincera...les he echado de menos...pero ¡eh!, que es un secreto. Yo no echo de menos a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Octavia? - rompo el momento.

\- Se puede decir que te hemos rescatado... - sus dedos recorren mi clavícula evitando mirarme. No quiere hablar de ello y no voy a presionarla. Seguramente ha sido el jefe.

\- ¿Y Reyes? - le pregunto presionando sus grandes cachetes. Parece una ardillita.

\- En la enfermería esperándote. Así que mueve el culo y deja que te limpie, porque chica...das asco - ambas nos reímos. La verdad, es que si doy todo el asco, estoy súper demacrada y el sobaco me huele tela.

 _Sexy_ coge un mini-cajón de la esquina, el cual se me había pasado por alto y me siento. Empieza a masajearme la espalda con la esponja suavemente, llenándome de placer y erizándome la piel.

 _Dios que bien sienta..._

Puedo sentir cómo mis músculos se han relajado después de tanto tiempo en tensión. Presiona levemente la manivela de la manguera y esta vez, el agua caliente recorre mi piel con suavidad, aliviando cualquier dolor. Cierro los ojos y pasa con delicadeza su mano enjabonada por mis pechos, sin querer, suelto un gemido.

\- ¡Dios Lexa, pero si tienes el pezón durísimo!. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que follaste? - me masajea con cuidado el pecho, al ver que lo tengo muy sensible - creo que si no tengo cuidado, vas hasta a correrte - se ríe la jodida disfrutando de mi debilidad.

\- Fue hace dos días. ¡Y cállate!, que no es para tanto... - agarro la esponja y la tiro hacia atrás con intención de darle pero fallo - me has pillado con la guardia baja - me defiendo molesta.

Yo no sé que me está pasando, pero mi cuerpo está reaccionando cada dos por tres, como cuando tenía catorce años, y estaba más salida que el pico de una esquina. A ver si alguien me está metiendo hormonas y yo ni me estoy inmutando.

\- A lo mejor ha sido por aquella chica - abro los ojos como platos. ¿No se referirá a...?.

\- ¿Qué chica? - le pregunto intentando parecer lo más inocente posible.

\- Ya sabes... a aquella chica rubia y de ojos azules que llevaste al casino - no puedo ver su rostro, pero seguramente está disfrutando con una sonrisa de este momento.

\- No sé de que me hablas...

\- Sí que lo sabes - continua enjabonando mi cuerpo con la esponja y el agua - Raven me dijo que estabas muy cómoda con ella. Y encima, en medio de una misión... ¿o me equivoco? - sonríe triunfalmente, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Reyes en todo esto? - me giro, sorprendiéndola. Ésta agacha la cabeza y continua enjabonándome - no me digas que ella era la espía infiltrada.

\- No debería decir esto... - suspira cogiendo fuerzas, sabiendo que se está yendo de la lengua - desde que te fuiste,hace dos años, la empresa ha decaído... la mayoría de los nuestros se han pasado de bando y el jefe está perdiendo dinero.

Vaya... y yo que pensaba que estaban mejor sin mi presencia.

\- ¿Y por qué los _Knifes_ me buscan?.

\- Porque eres justamente la que necesitan en su plantilla para acabar finalmente con nosotros - me río con tristeza.

\- Ellos saben que nunca aceptaré. Antes muerta que volver a... - me hago un ovillo agarrando mis piernas.

\- Lo sé, no tienes que hablar de ello - me acaricia suavemente los hombros.

El resto de la ducha no hablo, y me alegro de que Octavia no me fuerce a ello. Me es muy doloroso recordar el pasado. Hay algunas cicatrices que están cerradas pero otras aún siguen abiertas...y no veo la forma de cerrarlas. Creo que nunca lo conseguiré.

Repentinamente, el silencio acaba cuando escucho el grito de Octavia y el agua de la manguera saliendo a presión. Me giro ¿y a quién veo?:

\- Mira que eres capulla, _Latina_ \- me descojono al ver la imagen de una Raven, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y con la manguera en alto. Miro a Octavia, y está empapada de arriba a abajo, seguramente con agua fría, y con una expresión endemoniada.

\- ¿Me estás jodiendo, Raven? - dice furiosa quedándose en sujetador y bragas - ¡madura un poco!.

\- ¿Para qué?. ¿Para volverme una aburrida como tú? - la está comiendo con la mirada - y tranquila, que te joderé, ya sabes...en tu cama - le sonríe pícaramente y Octavia rueda los ojos, secándose con la toalla.

\- Pero a quién tenemos aquí... - me mira moviendo la manguera como si fuera un látigo - si es nuestra queridísma _heda_ , en bola picada - me mira pícaramente. Abre la manguera y me rocía con agua mucho más helada que antes.

\- ¡Serás perra! - me río deteniendo el chorro con mis manos. Me acerco poco a poco y le arrebato la manguera, empapándola.

\- ¡Para, Lex, por favor! - me suplica con los ojos cerrados, intentando no reírse para no tragar agua. Divertida, agarro el mango y se lo meto entre el canalillo de las tetas.

\- Eso te lo debo por espiarme - aunque me esté riendo, en realidad, me ha dolido. Sé que es su trabajo...pero joder, que me avise o algo.

\- ¡Oye, que fue cosa del jefe! - se defiende apagando la manguera y agarrando un par de toallas.

\- Pues no le hagas caso.

\- Cómo si fuera tan fácil - resopla.

\- Vamos, sabéis que el jefe es un huevón - levanto las manos y Raven me tapa con una toalla. Obviamente, la muy descarada disfruta antes, de mi anatomía - le sacáis una teta y listo.

\- Claro... habló su ojito derecho - ruedo los ojos.

Eso no es cierto, no soy su ojito derecho, sólo que lo conozco desde los quince años y claro, hay confianza.

\- Anda, vamos a la enfermería para que te cure esa herida - señala la herida de mi hombro - a este paso me vas a ganar con las cicatrices.

\- ¿Esto es una competición, _miss Latina_?.

\- ¿Aún sigues llamándonos por esos estúpidos motes? - mira a Octavia y ésta asiente - dios, esta tortura no va a acabar nunca.

\- Y no lo voy a dejar de hacer - me río de satisfacción, llevándome sus miradas asesinas - por cierto, te voy ganando y sabes que no debes competir conmigo...

\- Eso lo veremos Woods.

\- Menudas infantiles... - murmura Octavia resoplando.

\- Te hemos oído - decimos a la vez con una sonrisa.

\- Anda, id ya, que luego yo me llevo la bronca - nos empuja hacia la salida mientras que ella se queda recogiendo todo.

\- Por cierto - vuelvo para darle la toalla - si esta noche te jode miss Latina...y queréis experimentar... contad conmigo - le doy un pico y salgo corriendo infantilmente. Ésta me lanza el champú pero falla.

\- Eres una infantil, Alexandra Woods - la escucho riéndose al final del pasillo.

Una vez que llegamos a la enfermería y Raven me da un beso en condiciones, me cura las heridas y me da el uniforme de los Grounders: camiseta de tirantes negra o azul, pantalones medio anchos del mismo color, botas negras, mi placa de identificación y un cinturón para las armas.

Me visto y me miro al espejo. Parece que me ha pisado un camión, y lo digo, por la mano vendada por los golpes en los nudillos; el hombro vendado; el ojo medio morado; el labio partido y las peores heridas que son las que no se ven pero duelen como el demonio.

\- Estás horrible - me mira divertida a través del espejo - al menos tus tatuajes siguen igual de bonitos.

\- ¿Aún está la promesa de hacernos el nuestro junto a Octavia? - me recojo el pelo en una cola, dejando libre un mechón de pelo.

\- Ya sabes que ella no es muy de agujas.

Lo sé. No entiendo como una tía que puede trabajar con cuchillos, lanzarlos tan bien e incluso no sentir dolor si se los clavan, llegar a desplomarse por una simple aguja.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - me mira con "esa mirada". Y cuando me refiero a "esa mirada", es aquella en la que inclina la cabeza pensativa y me analiza.

\- Miedo me da... - suspiro sabiendo que no me va a gustar - adelante.

\- ¿Qué hacías con esa chica?.

Sabía que por ahí iban a ir los tiros.

\- Em...es una larga historia - esquivo la pregunta.

\- ¿Te gusta? - suelta repentinamente y yo casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! - me giro molesta. ¿Por qué me enfado si es una estúpida pregunta? - obvio no, y además...ella es de los _Knifes_.

\- ¿Estás segura? - otra vez "esa mirada", pero esta vez, con una sonrisa reprimida.

 _¿A dónde quieres llegar, Raven Reyes?._

\- ¿La conoces?.

\- Dependiendo lo que diga...¿cómo te lo tomarías? - este jueguito ya me está empezando a aburrir.

\- ¡Si sabes algo dímelo ya! - exclamo frustrada. Y ella se ríe.

\- Entonces, ¿te gusta? - más que una pregunta ha sido una afirmación.

\- No.

\- Ya... - me da la espalda riéndose - será mejor que vayas a ver al jefe. Te está esperando.

\- Bien - salgo frustrada del lugar, dándole una patada a la papelera.

 **(...)**

\- ¿Se puede saber que quieres? - digo entrando furiosa en su despacho.

\- Hola a ti también, Lexa - se gira en su sillón y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Está fumándose un puro.

\- Hola, Wallace - le saludo con cara de pocos amigos.

Me siento sin pedir permiso y elevo las piernas en su escritorio, nerviosa. Él se ríe.

\- Dos años y no has cambiado,en absoluto. Y deja de llamarme Wallace, para ti soy Cage - le da la última calada y apaga el puro.

Cage Wallace, tú tampoco has cambiado, en absoluto... aún sigues con tus trajes pijos, tu corbatita bien ajustada y tu pinta de mafioso ricachón.

\- Eso me han dicho... - muevo los pies nerviosamente - y no voy a dejar de llamarte Wallace.

\- A lo mejor, tendré que pegarte un tiro si no lo haces - se ríe mientras se enciende otro puro.

\- ¿Para eso me has traído? - me levanto molesta.

\- Por favor, Lex. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu sentido del humor?.

-Cuando se supone que me creía que me habían secuestrado los _Knifes_ , y resulta que habéis sido vosotros. ¿Qué queréis de mí? - apoyo mis manos en su precioso escritorio de madera pulida - sé que estáis en quiebra. Y no, no voy a participar...pero tampoco, os voy a traicionar.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado, Blake?.

\- No. Los rumores vuelan.

\- Lex, no me tomes por tonto que te conozco desde antes que te salieran esas dos preciosas tetas - inevitablemente me río - ¡ves!. Esa es la Lexa, que he estado buscando.

\- Cállate de una vez y cuéntame - agarro un puro de la mesa y él me lo enciende con su mechero pulido en oro.

\- Está bien, te lo contaré esta misma noche cuando reciba todos los documentos necesarios.

\- Pensaba que ya tenías un plan - le doy una calada al puro y expulso el humo,sintiendo el recorrido de éste por mis pulmones.

\- Y lo tengo, pero quiero que salga a la perfección - me sonríe poniendo los pies en su escritorio y sus manos por detrás de su cabeza - pero antes, necesito que conozcas a alguien.

\- ¿A quién? - le pregunto sorprendida.

\- A tu nuevo ojito derecho - me guiña el ojo, mordiendo el puro.

\- Que yo sepa, mis únicos ojitos son Reyes y Blake - le doy otra calada y lo apago - ¿no será otra tía que te estás follando?.

\- ¡Pues claro que no!.¿Por quién me tomas? - le miro con el ceño fruncido - he cambiado, ¿vale?. Recuerda que no me folle ni a Reyes ni a Blake - se defiende.

\- ¡Porque no te dejé, maldita sea! - sin querer pego un golpe en la mesa, sobresaltándolo.

¿Cómo iba a dejar que les hicieran eso?. Tan solo eran unas pubertas cuando entraron en el negocio. Yo tenía dieciocho y ellas unos dieciséis.

-Tranquila, Lexa- apaga su puro - ya no soy el cabrón de antes.

\- Lo sé... - me siento en el sillón decaída - lo siento...he tenido una mala semana.

\- Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que decírmelo...ya sabes: mujeres, alcohol, drogas, dinero...todo está a tu disposición - se levanta y me da un beso en la nuca - recuerda que eres como mi sobrina.

\- Lo sé, tito Cage - pongo voz infantil y él se ríe - Wallage - bromeo, y su risa es sustituida por un gruñido.

Cage va hacia los archivos para coger el perfil de mi "nuevo ojito derecho". Mientras tanto, me entretengo moviendo las botas al compás de un ritmo silencioso.

\- Aquí tienes todo lo que debes saber de ella - me lanza un archivo pesado en su escritorio. Uf, que pereza.

\- ¿No me vas a invitar antes a una copa? - cojo el archivo y lo abro pero aún sin leerlo - ya sabes que los buenos negocios se cierran con una - sus ojos se han vuelto brillosos de la emoción.

\- ¿Es una indirecta, Woods? - saca del segundo cajón de su escritorio un ron valorado en dos mil dólares y lo sirve en dos copas - porque ya sabes que estoy viejo para las indirectas.

\- Es una indirecta muy directa - cojo los dos vasos y le introduzco dos rodajas de limón.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - alza la copa y yo se la choco, aceptando - que sepas que si algún día muero... tú te quedarás con la empresa.

\- Y de manera gustosa lo haré - ambos nos tomamos el ron, sin gruñidos ni arcadas, de golpe - ahora háblame de la nueva - la verdad es que me he quedado intrigada.

\- Veintitrés años, psicóloga, metro setenta, guapa, ojos azules y rubia - me río nerviosamente. Debe estar de coña - ¿pasa algo?.

\- ¿Esto es una especie de broma oculta?. Porque no tiene ¡NI PUTA GRACIA! - me levanto agitada y empiezo a andar nerviosamente por toda la habitación.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. No te entiendo...

\- ¡NO!. ¡Sí me entiendes! - le grito al perder la paciencia. Vuelvo a reírme nerviosamente, más fuerte, debido a la presión y a la incertidumbre del momento. Quién me viera, diría que estoy loca - dime su nombre - le exijo.

\- ¿Pero qué te...?.

\- ¡QUÉ ME DIGAS SU PUTO NOMBRE! - le grito al borde del colapso ,haciendo que salte sobresaltado de su silla. Parece un chihuahua acobardado.

\- Clarke Griffin.

En vez de caminar, me lanzo al escritorio para leer el documento:

 **DOCUMENTO CONFIDENCIAL**

 _(Foto Wattpad)_

 _ **Nombre:** Clarke Griffin_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento:** 24 de Octubre de 1993 (23 años)._

 _ **Nacimiento:** Sidney **,** Australia; Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos (residente)._

 _ **Características:** complexión delgada pero fuerte, ojos azules y pelo rubio._

 _ **Historial médico:** 0 + / Ningún tipo de heridas, roturas o cicatrices._

 _ **Identidad falsa:** Elyza Lex McCauley_

 _ **Precio por cabeza:** 500.000 dólares._

 _ **Delitos:** traición a la C.I.A, secuestro, robo a mano armada (dos bancos), traficante de drogas y lavado de dinero._

 _ **Cárcel** : condena de cuarenta años / **Duración** : dos días (?)_

 _ **Estudios:** licenciada con honores en psicología, historia y medicina forense._

 _ **Especialidad:** gran puntería con la pistola, extorsión y manipulación._

 _ **Coeficiente**_ _**intelectual:**_ _145 ._

 _ **Clasificación:** superdotación intelectual alta ( 0,11% de la población)._

 _ **Datos a añadir:** nada por el momento._


	6. CIA

_**10 de junio de 2015 / 9: 35 am**_

-Buenos días, señor Jordan - le saluda el oficial,Monty Green, entrando en su despacho con dos cafés bastante cargados.

\- Monty, deja los formalismos para el jefe - el oficial de rasgos asiáticos se ríe y le pasa un café solo. Al parecer no habían dormido en toda la noche por el papeleo.

\- Parece que al final han dado luz verde a la redada... - le comenta Monty, también tomando de su café.

\- Sí, anoche me enteré.

\- ¿Y cuando va a ser?.

\- De momento, nuestro departamento no sabe nada... nos han encargado pasar las fichas policiales a los superiores y espías.

\- De acuerdo. Pongámonos en ello.

Ambos se sientan en el despacho principal, el cual, está repleto de vasos de plásticos con agua, café, redbulls y varios ceniceros repletos de colillas.

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Nombre:** Octavia Blake_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento:** 17 de Junio de 1994 (22 años)._

 _ **Nacimiento:** Sidney, Australia._

 _ **Características:** complexión fuerte, ojos verdes y pelo negro._

 _ **Historial médico:** ?_

 _ **Identidad falsa:** ?_

 _ **Precio por cabeza:** 1.000.000 dólares._

 _ **Delitos:** secuestro, extorsión, robo a mano armada, traficante de drogas,lavado de dinero, asesinato y robo de figuras históricas._

 _ **Cárcel** : ?_

 _ **Paradero** : ?_

 _ **Banda** : Grounders._

 _ **Especialidad:** cuchillos y todo tipo de armas._

 _ **Coeficiente**_ _**intelectual:**_ _128 ._

 _ **Clasificación:** inteligencia brillante (1 de cada 9 personas)._

 _ **Datos a añadir:** participó en varias guerras para ayudar al gobierno estadounidense._

 _ **OTRAS FOTOS:**_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Lugar:** Mónaco / **Fecha:** 24 de junio 2014 / **Hora:** 16:32 am_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Lugar:** Tijuana / **Fecha:** 10 de agosto 2013 / **Hora:** 11: 59 am_

 **/**

\- ¡Vaya pero si es nuestra guapísima, Blake! - dice Jasper devorando con los ojos la fotografía.

\- Que se te van los ojos, oficial Jordan - le avisa - recuerda que estás casado.

\- Y con dos hijos - se ríe - pero no me niegues que es un bellezón.

\- Pobre de tu mujer...

\- ¡Oye!, que yo amo con todo mi corazón a mi mujer - se defiende el oficial Jasper - mi error es que soy infiel de ojos.

\- Mejor que sea así... y no otra cosa.

\- ¿Algo nuevo de la señorita Blake?.

\- Hemos sabido por nuestros espías, que desde hace tiempo, es el ojito derecho de Woods - le pega un sorbo a su café - si cae ella, cae Woods.

Cogen la ficha y la ponen en una parte de la mesa. Pasan a la siguiente ficha policial.

 **/**

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Nombre** : Raven Reyes_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento:** 27 de Febrero de 1994 (22 años)._

 _ **Nacimiento:** Sinaloa, México._

 _ **Características:** complexión fuerte, ojos marrones y pelo castaño._

 _ **Historial médico:** ?_

 _ **Identidad falsa:** ?_

 _ **Precio por cabeza:** 1.000.000 dólares._

 _ **Delitos:** secuestro, extorsión, robo a mano armada, traficante de drogas,lavado de dinero, asesinato y robo de figuras históricas._

 _ **Cárcel:**?_

 _ **Paradero:** ?_

 _ **Banda:** Grounders_

 _ **Especialidad** : telecomunicaciones, ingeniería robótica y química ._

 _ **Coeficiente intelectual** : 139_

 _ **Clasificación** : superdotación intelectual (inusual)_

 _ **Datos a añadir** : nada por el momento._

 _ **OTRAS FOTOS:**_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Lugar:** México / **Fecha:** 25 de julio 2014 / **Hora:** 12: 30 am_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Lugar:** Gimnasio / **Fecha:** ? / **Hora:**? _

**/**

\- Vaya...y yo era el infiel - le regaña gustosamente Jasper, encendiéndose un cigarro de la marca _Malvoro_.

\- ¿Qué? - dice Monty avergonzado, teniendo la foto de Raven Reyes en el gimnasio entre sus manos - sólo la estaba mirando.

\- Ya... - le da una calada - por eso has tenido la foto más de cinco minutos - sonríe de manera triunfal.

\- No imagines tanto, Jasper - le da un puñetazo leve en su hombro. Deja la fotografía al lado de la de Octavia - además, yo soy perfectamente feliz en mi matrimonio.

\- ¿Cómo vas con Harper?.

\- Bien, pero agobiado - le comenta dudoso. Coge un cigarro del paquete de Jasper y se lo enciende - ser padre me está viniendo muy grande - encoje los hombros desanimado.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! - agarra el cigarro de él y lo apaga inmediatamente. Un padre debe ser sano...bueno, menos él - adoras a los niños y eres un padrazo con tu hija...¡Ten fe en ti mismo!. Si yo lo he conseguido siendo un desastre... - le anima.

\- Van a ser muy complicados estos años de crianza... - suspira abatido - ¿y tu mujer cómo lleva el embarazo?.

\- ¿Maya?. Pues ya sabes...antojos, antojos, antojos y vómitos - ambos se ríen - es una bomba de hormonas ahora mismo, pero a pesar de ello...la quiero mucho - le explica a Monty con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Algo más que añadir sobre la señorita Reyes? - cambia de tema.

\- Es su otro ojito derecho.

 **/**

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Nombre** : Finn Collins_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento:** 2 de Mayo de 1991 (25 años)._

 _ **Nacimiento:** Texas, Estados Unidos._

 _ **Características:** complexión fuerte, delgado, ojos marrones y pelo negro._

 _ **Historial médico:** ?_

 _ **Identidad falsa:** ?_

 _ **Precio por cabeza:** 800.000 dólares._

 _ **Delitos:** traficante de drogas,lavado de dinero, y robo de figuras históricas._

 _ **Cárcel:** ?_

 _ **Paradero** : ?_

 _ **Banda** : Grounders_

 _ **Estudios:** licenciado en historia._

 _ **Especialidad** : historia del arte,historia contemporánea y antigua, antropología, arqueología y cartografía._

 _ **Coeficiente**_ _**intelectual**_ _: 128_

 _ **Clasificación:** inteligencia brillante (1 de cada 9 personas)_

 _ **Datos a añadir:** nada por el momento._

 _ **OTRAS FOTOS:**_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Lugar:** Australia / **Fecha:** 5 de abril 2014 / **Hora:** 21: 59 am_

 **/**

\- Vaya,vaya,vaya...con el señorito Finn - dice Jasper terminándose el cigarro de una calada - ¿quién diría que viene de la familia Collins?, los más ricos y poderosos de Texas.

\- Siempre fue la oveja negra de su familia...desde que estaba en la escuela tuvo problemas de conducta. Un rebelde, por así decirlo...

\- Un desperdicio de chico...podría haber sido igual de talentoso que su hermano.

\- Aunque él tiene más dinero - le espeta.

\- Pero conseguido ilegalmente.

\- ¿Algo que añadir, señor Green?

\- Nada de momento. Pasemos al siguiente.

 **/**

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Nombre** : Lincoln (?)_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento** : 31 de diciembre de 1990 (26 años)._

 _ **Nacimiento:** Honolulu **,** Hawaii._

 _ **Características** : complexión fuerte, ojos verdes y pelo negro._

 _ **Historial médico:**?_

 _ **Identidad falsa:**?_

 _ **Precio por cabeza:** 1.500.000 dólares._

 _ **Delitos:** extorsión, estafador, traficante de armas, traficante de drogas y lavado de dinero._

 _ **Cárcel:** ?_

 _ **Paradero:**?_

 _ **Banda:** Grounders_

 _ **Especialidad:** proveedor de las mejores armas y vehículos de guerra._

 _ **Coeficiente intelectual:** 128_

 _ **Clasificación:** inteligencia brillante (1 de cada 9 personas)_

 _ **Datos a añadir:** estafador nato y muy perspicaz en los negocios._

 _ **OTRAS FOTOS:**_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Lugar:** Siria / **Fecha:** 1 de Septiembre 2014 / **Hora:** 11: 45 am_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Lugar:** Hawaii / **Fecha:** 29 de julio 2015 / **Hora:** 13: 30 am_

 **/**

\- ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí...? - coge Jasper la fotografía - si es el señorito Lincoln.

\- ¿Ustedes estuvieron en una guerra juntos?.

\- Sí, era mi superior... - sonríe con añoranza - ¿Sabes?,era el mejor... y no solamente en el campo de batalla sino también en el póker - se ríe- era un puto bestia,podía desplumarnos perfectamente en dos jugadas.

\- Y lo sigue siendo - dice Monty viendo sus antecedentes de estafa.

\- Bueno, antes lo hacía legalmente... o eso creía yo - le dice Jasper con la ceja levantada - siempre le decían en el campamento: _Miss Hawaii_.

\- ¿Y eso?.

\- Monty, no hace falta que te lo explique...solamente tienes que ver las fotos - se ríen viendo la foto de Lincoln en bañador. Ambos reconocen que el tipo es atractivo - Además, traía locas a todas las mujeres del campamento. Lamentablemente, era un profesional y no se iba metiendo de cama en cama como hacíamos nosotros.

-¿No tuvo ninguna relación?.

\- No, pero dicen que ya de antes conocía a Octavia Blake...y no precisamente cuando era buena.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.

\- Coño, Monty, que eran amantes.

\- ¿Enserio? - abre los ojos como platos - según he oído, Blake está con...

\- Son rumores, Monty. No hay que darles importancia - pega el último sorbo al café.

\- ¿Algo que añadir?.

\- Que si alguna vez te lo encuentras...sal por patas - dispara a Monty con sus dedos - Un solo movimiento, y estás muerto.

 **/**

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 **Nombre** : Cage Wallace

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 31 de octubre de 1975 (40 años).

 **Características:** complexión fuerte, ojos oscuros y pelo castaño.

 **Nacimiento:**?

 **Historial médico:** ?

 **Identidad falsa:** ?

 **Precio por cabeza:** 30.000.000 dólares.

 **Delitos:** secuestro, extorsión, robo a mano armada, traficante de drogas,lavado de dinero, asesinato y robo de figuras históricas.

 **Cárcel:**?

 **Paradero:**?

 **Banda:** Grounders

 **Especialidad:** ?

 **Coeficiente intelectual** : ?

 **Clasificación:**?

 **Datos a añadir** : supuesto jefe de la banda.

 **OTRAS FOTOS:**

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 **Lugar:** convención tecnológica (?) / **Fecha:** ? / **Hora:**?

 **/**

\- Cage Wallace...

\- El "supuesto" jefe de los Grounders - le continúa Jasper.

\- Poco se sabe de él.

\- Prácticamente nada. Aunque sí, nos han llegado algunos datos de su juventud - le comenta Jasper dándole un archivo de clasificación privada.

 _\- Hijo de una familia importante y adinerada de paradero desconocido...se dice que traicionó a uno de los suyos para quedarse con el imperio...reclutador profesional de niños... tiene una gran fama en el mercado negro... en su juventud fue el narcotraficante más famoso de toda América Latina, incluso, por encima del chapo... -_ lee el informe en voz alta.

\- Todo un gánster - se levanta Jasper para echarse un vaso de agua - dicen que tiene un imperio mafioso enorme... y no solamente estamos hablando de toda latinoamérica, sino también, de algunas partes de EE UU y gran parte de Europa.

\- Se las ha apañado bien.

\- Es el mejor - concluye pegando un sorbo a la helada agua.

\- Dicen que compró a Woods cuando era pequeña... - Jasper vuelve a sentarse al lado de Monty - y de ahí su gran relación. Es muy difícil que haya relaciones tan estrechas entre los sicarios, casi siempre suelen ser por negocios...

\- ¿Algo más que añadir, Jasper? - vuelve a cambiar de tema.

\- Nada más, Monty.

 **/**

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Nombre** : Alexandra Woods_

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento** : ?_

 _ **Nacionalidad** : ?_

 _ **Características** : complexión fuerte, ojos verdes y pelo oscuro._

 _ **Historial médico** : ?_

 _ **Identidad falsa** : ?_

 _ **Precio por cabeza** : 50.000.000 dólares._

 _ **Delitos** : secuestro, extorsión, robo a mano armada, traficante de drogas,traficante de armas, estafadora,lavado de dinero, asesinato(+300), robo de figuras históricas, traición al gobierno, trata de blancas y de niños._

 _ **Cárcel** : ?_

 _ **Paradero**_ : ?

 _ **Banda** : Grounders_

 _ **Especialidad** : ?_

 _ **Coeficiente**_ _**intelectual**_ _: 184_

 _ **Clasificación** : inteligencia excepcional (rareza)_

 _-Este grupo se caracteriza por una forma radicalmente distinta de pensar y suelen padecer problemas como el síndrome de bajo rendimiento académico o laboral, el síndrome de disincronía , problemas emocionales o trastornos de personalidad._

 _-A tal inteligencia sólo llega uno de cada 700 mil personas en todo el mundo._

 _-Generalmente puede aprender idiomas con relativa facilidad y tiene una gran dominio del lenguaje propio._

 _-Las personas obtienen grandes emociones y son muy sentimentales a la hora de enfrentarse a ciertas situaciones (?)._

 _ **Datos a añadir** : PELIGROSA._

 _ **OTRAS FOTOS:**_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 **Lugar:**? _/_ **Fecha:** _aproximadamente unos 18 y 19 años /_ _ **Hora:**_ _?_

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 _ **Lugar:**? / **Fecha:** ¿adolescencia? / **Hora:**? /_

 _ **Fotografía facilitada por un testigo cercano a ella.**_

 **/**

\- Alexandra Woods... - dice Monty tamborileando los dedos en la mesa - ¿cómo puede ser que esta chiquilla sea la criminal más buscada en todo el mundo y sólo con veinticuatro años?.

\- Se puede decir que nació dentro del sistema.

\- Pero no durante muchos años...a mis oídos han llegado, que estuvo tres años en un correccional vigilada por el gobierno.

\- Más bien en un hospital psiquiátrico - suspira con tristeza Jasper - la pobre nunca se recuperó de las barbaridades que le hicieron a ella y a su familia.

\- En parte, entiendo que se comporte así. Ha nacido en esto y toda su maldad se debe al odio por lo que le hicieron - bebe del vaso de Monty - aunque la ley es la ley, y no hay justificación.

\- ¿Nunca se ha sospechado de su paradero?.

\- Nunca. Es una total caminante, ya sabes...nunca se queda más de seis horas en una misma ciudad - le arrebata el vaso a Monty - es muy complicado atraparla.

\- Y si no está en las calles...está en su guarida junto a Cage - suspira - no entiendo por qué la protege tanto.

\- Porque le da el dinero que necesita - pega el último sorbo - puede que sean amantes...

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?.

\- Porque ella estuvo con Costia. ¿No recuerdas cuando la atrapamos hace dos años en una redada y ella intentó por todos los medios protegerla?.

-Sí, me acuerdo - se ríe - y a los dos días escapó de la cárcel.

\- Al menos pudimos interrogarla.

\- Sí...

\- Bueno - suspira Monty - creo que es hora de informar al jefe de policía.

\- Lexa Woods, te aconsejo que te escondas bien... ya es la tercera vez que la C.I.A va a por ti y con más información que nunca - lanza el consejo al aire.

Monty y Jasper se ponen las chaquetas, se ajustan las corbatas y salen de la oficina, con el deseo de que la reunión acabe rápido, para poder volver a sus respectas vidas con sus mujeres e hijos.

 **/**

 **(Foto: Wattpad)**

 **ALEXANDRA WOODS (ACTUALIDAD)**

 _ **Foto-retrato**_ _**realizado por Monty (2015)**_ _. Dibujador profesional y agente de la C.I.A._

 **Lamentablemente, no puedo subir las fotografías en esta plataforma. Todas están en Wattpad.**

 **PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: Niños Ricos y no tan Ricos.**


End file.
